President Job
by Neko-Kath-01
Summary: Who said that being the president of the Student council was easy? Luka has to go to a neighboring school very well famous. However, is that famous unfounded reasonably or they are just rumors? - A little Miku x Luka inside. For Christmas. Now continued.
1. Christmas Day

Here, a little Christmas one-shot I began to do... Well.. Not so long ago...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>..<p>

_Logbook.  
>Sunday, 25th December.<br>As the president of the Student Council, I have been entrusted with the task of strengthen the friendship between our school and the ones around it. I have already gone to all of them except one. This one is the famous school 'Flores en Crecimiento', it is said it was strict, sophisticated, with the best teachers... And top of all, every one of its students is cool, with good grades, beautiful or handsome, well-mannered, PERFECT!  
>Now, the question is how am I going to approach them? I was going to meet one of those students at the entrance of their school. However, I have no idea of what to do then. I don't even know with who I have to talk. I have seen them from time to time, they usually go by car and I look at them when they have the windows down. <em>

_I hope to not meet that teal-haired girl, she seems to be always frowning at me for whatever reason. Oh, no, worse! Maybe she's the one who's going to be my guide! No way! ... I hope everything to go all right..._

Luka sighed as she closed the book. This was going to be a long day. Sometimes, she hated to be the president of the Student Council. She looked at the clock, she should be going, being students of that school they will probably be accustomed to be punctual.

* * *

><p>30 minutes late. Luka tapped her foot on the ground. What was taking him so long? Perhaps she was the one who was wrong; she may have got the place wrong, or the time... Or this was an indirect to say a school so superior cannot have any contact with such meaningless persons. If it was that, what should she say when she returned to the school? They were all excited about her meeting some of the students like that teal-haired girl (that hair colour was unmistakable), the Kagamine girl, the Kagamine boy whose girlfriend was Namine, supposed to be a symbol of true feminity, Masuda was also a famous girl... Their names were known to her thanks to the gossips around the school. However, if she didn't meet them she would have to disappoint every one! And she didn't want that!<p>

Suddenly, she felt someone tug at her sleeve. She looked down to see a blonde girl with blue eyes with a bow on her head. "Luka?" "What?" "I asked you if you are Luka Megurine, you dumb."

The taller blinked. "Yes... May I ask who I am talking with?" "Me? Kagamine Rin. A plebeian like you must call me Rin-sama, got it? I'm going to be your guide." She said as she began to walk.

Luka followed obediently. "Uhm... Why... Er... Rin-sama..." Luka arched an eyebrow, wasn't it strange to be calling '-sama' someone you have just met and who was half your height? "Why did you arrive late?"

"Fewer questions more listen! You don't need to know that. Really, what were they thinking of? Today is Christmas! Why do we have to come to school? Couldn't you have appointed this for later?" "Ah, well, tha-" "Shut up! I didn't ask you!"

The president was perplexed. _What's with this girl? Did she hit her head or something?_

"Onee-chan!" Someone called from behind. Both girls turned to see a boy identical to Rin. He was being followed by a beautiful girl with long dress. _Aren't they-...?_

"Len! Ritsu! You are slow! I told you to not bring here your boyfriend! He's creepy!"

Luka looked curiosly at their interaction an- Wait... "_Boyfriend!"_ "Tch... Look, you're scaring our guest."

"Talks the one who doesn't looks like a boy." Ritsu replied coldly. Then, he looked at Luka. "Do you have a problem with homosexuality?" Luka blinked and shook lightly her head.

"NO! I TOLD YOU ALREADY! I'M NOT GAY!" Len shouted while shaking his boyfriend arm.

"You are going out with a boy." Rin and Ritsu said at the same time.

"She IS a GIRL!" The blond boy pointed at his boyfriend.

"He isn't Len! Stop being a kid and admit you like boys!"

"... I dress like a girl because I feel like a girl! So I SHOULD be a girl!" The cross dressed boy thought out loud

"See, onee-chan?"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"It makes! She is a girl! And you are a boy! I don't know why I even call you onee-chan! You should be onii-chan!"

"I'm not a boy! Where do you see something boyish on me?" Although Luka was confused, she looked at the girl from up to down. Short hair, talking like a boy, she walked like a boy, she wore trousers even when she was wearing her uniform, she make gestures only a boy would do... Len had a point.

"What? Do you doubt that onee-chan? You are a symbol of masculinity for all men in the world!"

"What are you talking about? That Lily would make a better job than me in that! I'm not the one to talk, look at your boyfriend!"

"I AM a girl. I don't know where you see something boyish in me." Ritsu counterattacked.

"Don't use my own words! You Ken-Barbie!"

"Stop insulting my girlfriend! And changing of topic you are accepting you are a boy!"

"Len-kun makes sense. Maybe the doctors made you something strange when you were born... Something like 'mmhh... wouldn't it be better if they were a boy and a girl? Let's make one a girl!'. Of course, they made a mistake choosing who had to be the girl."

"Yes, ye-.. Wait. Ritsu-chan, what are you meaning with that?" Len looked at his boyfriend who shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, oh, oh! So Ritsu, does yuri turn you on?" Rin asked.

"Uh, no, no , no. I like girls. I am a boy who likes girl. Isn't that normal?"

Luka's eye twitched. _Didn't he say he was a girl? Now he says he's a boy? Decide already! ... ... ... Eh... Why... Why am I commenting this? I was supposed to do a school work, nothing more! What are they talking about? What's with these people? Where did I put myself into?_

CRASH!

A bottle broke on the ground next to Rin. They all looked at the source of the broke bottle.

"You kids! Shut up! You make a lot of noise!" A teacher it seemed was in front of them, a bottle of beer in her hand. "This is the government's fault! If it wasn't for them I shouldn't be teaching you, nor taking care of you ungrateful children! THE WORLD IS FOR THE ADULTS! You go to sleep with your plushies!"

_Is... Is that teacher... Is she... Drunk? ... No. All right. This time. Seriously. What is happening here?_

"Meiko-sensei? What are you doing here? I thought it was only the Student Council and the guide." Exclamed Len.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever! Someone has to watch you, children! And you! The pinkette! Why in Christmas? Have you got no life or what? We have things to do!"

"Excluding you who does the usually: get drunk." Commented the other boy (Ritsu)

"Stop complaining! You didn't have to come! I DID have to come because this was supposed to help with my manners and social problems or something!" The shortest girl shouted.

"People! Whatcha doing?" Another voice sounded from behind the teacher. It was a tall, blonde girl with a good body and a confident appearance; also she had some kind of bad guy aura.

"Lily! You too? What day is it today? Let's bother Rin all together? Look. I'm tired, I'm hungry, I don't want to be here, it's christmas and I'm going home. You, big-boobs, follow that bully over there! Len, we're going home. Make me something. And I don't want that Ritsu to come."

"Onee-chan! You always treat me bad!" The boy followed with Ritsu next to him, sighing.

The voices began to fade as they got away. "What?" The guest muttered.

"Oy! Big-boobs was yer name, right? 'kay, enter the school, I'll go later. I'm gonna take care of this drunkie!" The girl said as she clenched her fists.

The pinkette went inside the building quickly and closed the door, leaning her back on the door. _God grief. What has happened? That Kagamine Rin was supposed to be my guide... Then his brother appeared with his boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever was that person. Now, all of them seemed to have a mental problem or something, including the teacher and the lout...  
>Is... Is this some kind of test? If they are trying to scare me they are doing a good job. They are supposed to be very intelligent and good-mannered but this? This isn't exactly what I expected...<em>

She began to hear some cries coming from outside and she wondered what were they doing. For what she could hear, they seemed to be insulting each other. She was going to take a look when her gazed crossed with teal eyes. Cold sweat slid from her forehead. Of all the people she could find in the school, it had to be first with those strange kids and now with...

"President..." She whispered as she read the sash on her arm. "Hatsune Miku?"

Okay. She knew the president's full name was Hatsune Miku, but she never thought it was going to be the same person who looked at her badly. This time was no exception, she was frowning at her and even though she was shorter, she seemed to be overpowering her just standing there.

Said girl arched an eyebrow at hearing her name. Luka was going to say something more when she was pushed by the door. "Oy, don't stand just there." It was Lily. "Oh, Miku, you're here. Well, let's begin then so we can do this fast and end soon."

The tall blonde walked past Luka without apologizing and held the president's hand. The girl put the other hand on Lily's and let herself be dragged. Was then when the pinkette noticed the taller girl also had a sash which said sub-president. It was clear she had to follow them.

They reached a room with a big desk and opposite it, some tables formed a shape of 'U'.

"As it's only the three of us you can sit wherever you want, big-boobs." Lily said while sitting on the desk. Miku followed her and sat on the chair in front the desk. Luka put closer the desk a chair she found and looked at the two girls.

She couldn't stop it and asked "Hatsune-san, may I ask why are you frowning so much?" She put her hands on her mouth immediately.

"Ah. That's because I don't see without glasses." She replied calmly.

"... Then put them on." Luka said titling her head. As she saw the president put on her goggles, she noticed the strange smirk on Lily's face.

"Well, like this I can see better an-.. And-... I-I... I..." Miku began to stammer when she raised her head and looked at Luka's face. "I-... I..." Her eyes were watering slowly and she was shivering. The pink-haired girl was afraid of having done something bad.

"Shh... It's okay Miku, I'm here." Lily was beside her, hugging her. This was a very different behavior compared to the one when she was outside. She gazed and Luka and clarified the situation. "Miku here has some social problems. She gets all nervous when she talks to strangers." The tall girl's voice adopted a soft tone.

"I-... I am okay... It's just... I feel more confident when I don't see with who I am talking." Added Miku while clinging to Lily and hiding her face in her chest. "I-I mean... After all, this is a mental scholar centre." She kept her gaze with Luka a few seconds, blushed and turned cuddling into Lily again.

The pink-haired girl was silent. "Mental?" Miku nodded.  
>"What? Didn't ya hear 'er? She told ya. However, I'm gonna get to the point. What do you want and how does it affect us."<p>

As if she didn't hear her, Luka repeated the word. "Mental?"

The other president looked at her titling her head. "Didn't you know?"

"You come to our centre without knowing it? Are you an idiot? I should beat you up for that!" Cried Lily. She stood up ready to do whatever she wanted when her pocket vibrated. She put out her phone and looked at it. "Oh, man! My father has robbed a bank again! I have to go, Miku." She said the last thing softer, albeit, it seems she made the latter more nervous. "Big-boobs treat her well! If I know anything has occurred while I was out… You'll regret to have been born!" She gazed at her friend a few seconds and got closer to Luka. "It'd be better if you make friends with her; she isn't going to talk you until she gets attached to you."

The pink-haired girl saw how the tall one exited the room and she was left alone with the teal-haired girl. She was clearly uncomfortable, trying to not look at her and shivering from time to time. "Well… Care to explain that mental thing?" She didn't want to look impatient or insensitive, but she needed to know that.

"Uh…" The shorter shifted a little on her seat. "Err… This is a school which helps people like is to... How to say it? Live in society…" She muttered softly so Luka had to bring her head closer. "I saw you met Rin-chan and Len-kun and Ritsu-kun… They also had problems… Rin-chan is a little violent; she is like an out of control princess… Ritsu-kun likes to cross-dress or he wants to be a girl, I'm not sure about that. Len-kun it's like a gay who doesn't want to admit it although maybe he just likes to be around strange persons who haven't found their sexual identity yet…"

Miku put a finger under her chin thinking. Luka found this extremely cute and smiled. The other girl noticed this, blushed, and talked again. "And Lily is also out of control…"

"Yes? But she treats you nicely."

"Eh? She said something about weakness for cuteness. I don't really know, she treats me always like this." A little smile appeared on her face. "Ah! And me… You have seen… I get nervous when people are around and I can't look at them at their faces and I began to stutter and…" Her eyes were watering again and she stopped talking.

"Okay, okay! I understand! You don't have to say anything more!" They both sat awkwardly saying nothing.

_So this girl I was so afraid was only poor of social skills. Also, she is always frowning because she can't look without glasses. Oh, right! _"If you are uncomfortable you can put off your glasses."

She seemed to think that but shook her head. "It wouldn't work… Because is you…"

"Me? What do you mean?"_ Oh, please, don't make me feel bad now._

"Because I can't talk with people I… I… I admire…" She whispered. "Admire?" "Err…." She blushed furiously. "You are like nice and kind… And have a good body. Also, you seem clever and athletic…"

"You do have a point there… But doesn't it make it easier to talk with me? We can be friends." Miku shook her head furiously. "But Kagamine and Lily-san are your friends, aren't they?" She shook her head again although this time, Luka didn't know if it was for deny she was friends with them or to refuse to be friends with her.

_"It'd be better if you make friends with her; she isn't going to talk you until she gets attached to you." _Luka remembered the blonde's words. Time to change plans. "And with whom are you going to pass Christmas?"

"Uh… My parents are working abroad and my friends are with their families…" She lowered her head more hiding her eyes.

_You're not helping at all, Luka. _"What about I pass Christmas with you? My parents wouldn't mind and you don't have to be alone." The teal-haired girl widened her eyes staring at her astonished. "I… I can't-" Luka cut her before she could say anything holding her hand and heading outside.

_The least I need is to have someone being scared of me. Lily-san isn't the only one with a weakness for cuteness._ "We are going to the best sushi bar you could ever know. After that we could go to an arcade and hang around." _Basically, because I don't know what to do._

* * *

><p>When they reached the bar it wasn't as full as they thought it would be. Without letting her hand Luka offered a seat to Miku like a gentleman and Luka sat next to her. She licked her lips. She have been waiting eating nothing of fish until Christmas, this way she could enjoy even more than usual to be able to eat tuna.<p>

For her part, Miku looked at the menu. She didn't want something without leeks but she didn't want to refuse Luka, it would be impolite. She looked a little more and decided to choose the tuna-leek one.

When they were served, Miku grew more nervous. She knew the taller was looking at her, or at her direction and it was making her uncomfortable. She put off her glasses, like this she felt safer. However, she still knew the taller was staring.

_Tuna and leeks, huh? So good. I should have asked for that too, however, I think I have more food than enough. _Luka looked in front of her, all full of fish. _If looks could eat… This place would be more than rich thanks to me and my fish addiction. _She turned her head again to Miku's food. _But tuna and leeks? I should have looked the menu better. _And she licked her lips. She didn't notice the shorter have seen her and was now shivering on her seat.

_This person is scary, _thought Miku with teary anime eyes.

They finished and went out. The pink-haired one sighed satisfied. "This is the best! Hatsune-san, why didn't you eat anymore? You almost eat nothing…" She asked curiously. After staring her a moment, she realized the shorter was keeping her distance with her. "Is something the matter?" She touched her shoulder.

Miku stiffened her face white. She couldn't stop reviving the past once and once again. Luka's eyes looking at her, the lust in her gaze, the way she was licking her lips. She was taller which made it worse, looking at her from above she was very intimidating.

Luka titled her head. _Well, it couldn't be anything bad. _She hasn't done anything bad, right? Maybe she was having some symptom because her mental problem, who knows, medicine nor psychology were her strong. She only knew mind could confuse the body. Maybe that was related.  
>She took her hand again and led her to another place.<p>

They reached the arcade. The moment they entered, Miku got scared. There were noises everywhere, everything was dark apart from some lights coming from the machines, and there were laughs of people resounding on her ears... The teal-haired girl hugged the taller's arm tightly and didn't move.

Luka tried to pull her a little, but, heck, she had a lot of strength though she was small. She saw her hiding her face on her arm. "Hey, you're going to break your- Huh? When did you put them off?" She didn't seem to want to release her arm so Luka just stood there scratching her head. _And what now?_

Moments later, she saw some wet spots on her jacket, the part Miku was hugging. _Oh, God! This is bad! She's crying again!_ Unfortunately, lucky wasn't on her side and a guard asked Miku if she was all right or if the other woman was bullying her.

The shorter didn't respond and the guard understand it as a 'yes, she's bullying me'. They were carried to a white room where they were going to be interrogated.

While Miku felt relieved to be outside that place, Luka got terrified. She knew she was tall and she could be very frightening when wanted, but… She wasn't a bad person! It wasn't her fault Miku was crying for whatever reason! That's right! Why was she even crying in the first place?

Luka looked at her abruptly. The guard, again, took it wrong misunderstanding it as threaten. "All right, girl! I'm tired of seeing how old people take advantage of the weak ones! You're going with me and I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

"What? I did nothing!" Luka shouted. Wasn't him threatening her right now too?

"That's what you all people say! But I'm justice!"

The pink-haired girl turned to ask for help from her companion but she saw none and the door opened. She was left at her luck, and that was very bad, she and luck weren't very good friends.

_Oh God. Was this because I give bit money to the people in need? Or because I forgot my mother's birthday? Or perhaps because I talk bad about my friend Miki? I'm being punished for that, right? Maybe Hatsune-san is just an angel judge in disguise!_

Just as she was going to be hit a man appeared followed by Miku. "Kiyomoto-san! This is the last time I tell you this! You are NOT justice! Just some poor man whose wife has abandoned him and whose son doesn't visit! Stop pointing your rage towards some girls!"

"But she-! She was bullying her!"He signaled Miku who was now standing behind Luka, looking at him carefully.

"Yes… That's why she's hiding from you behind her. I'm going to report this." The man exited the room.

"No, no, no! Please! I need the money to eat! I have no family! Please!" The voices faded as they were out of the room.

"…" The pink-haired girl didn't know what to say or think. They… Were supposed to go out on the own, right? I mean… They have been left. She felt a tug on her sleeve; Miku was looking at her curiously. "Let's go."

After a minute or so of walking they reached a door. Luka got a question she needed to ask while she opened the door. "Tell me, why were you crying before?" Just as she asked that, the door was fully opened leading to the same arcade the left before; they didn't leave the building after all. And just as before, Miku attached herself to Luka's arm and began to tremble.

This time, the pink-haired girl understood what was happening. She took off her arm and Miku almost got a panic attack but then she felt Luka's arm around her. "Here, this way I can protect you better and you can hug me more." Luka replied with a smile on her face. Miku blushed but hugged her tightly as the taller lead them to the exit.

"Really… You should have told me you were afraid of places like that." Luka said once they were out.

"Sorry…" The smaller apologized. "It's okay. I also should have realized that. Well, it's getting dark; do you want to go to anywhere in particular?"

"The Christmas tree!" Miku cried enthusiastically. The other girl smiled, noticing Miku was getting comfortable around her.

* * *

><p>The tree was beautiful adorned with lights illuminating the dark night. Miku's eyes sparkled and Luka smiled even more. Maybe, after all those adventures, it wasn't as bad as she thought to have passed Christmas with Hatsune.<p>

There was a band playing some carols near them and Miku began to sing with the music. The musicians noticed this and played more excited, the people gathered around the band and the pair, everything was silent except for Miku and the band.

When they finished, everyone applauded and the band appreciated Miku to have sung with them. She was very embarrassed and pulled Luka to go out of there. They went to a narrow street with almost no people, only couples kissing each other.

Miku turned and was the first to talk. "Megurine-san thank you for the day! It's the first time I pass Christmas with a stranger and grow fond of her. You really are something! Merry Christmas!" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Luka on her lips. However, she didn't seem to find it odd.

The other girl blushed. "W-Why did y-y-..you kiss me?"

"Huh? Lily-senpai says princes want kisses as presents or rewards. And you are like a prince! Just like her!" The smile never leaving her face.

"Lily… Taught you that…" Luka's face was blank.

"Yes. I kiss her too. She says it's normal." She titled her head.

"I see…" _That girl is seriously taking advantage of her…_

"Didn't you like it? I-I can buy you something if you want! It's no problem!" Panicked Miku.

"No, no. It's all right. I'm not accustomed to it… It's just that."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Pinky promise?"

The taller sighed but held her pinky. "Pinky promise." Without letting their fingers, she kissed the smaller's forehead tenderly. Miku blushed but it only made herself cuter. "Ne, Hatsune-san. Can I make something I wanted to do since I met you?"

"Y-yes…"

Luka smirked, put her arms around her waist and- "KYAAAAAAA! YOU ARE SO CUTE! I WANTED TO HUG SINCE BEFORE! KYAAAA!" Luka shouted like a fangirl while rubbing her head with the other's.

* * *

><p><em>Logbook.<br>Today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I met the school better and now I know Hatsune-san doesn't hate me. My classmates are going to be very excited when I tell them about this. I also have to report my improvements with their president and… Oops. I think I forgot the real reason I go there. How do I tell this to the head teacher? That I ended hanging out with Hatsune-san... I refuse to tell them the school is a mental centre! That's just awful! Well... I'll tell them... I was assaulted on my way there... Why not?_

* * *

><p>Yes, I know it's short and doesn't have sense but... With Spinning Destiny I needed some crazy things in my life XD That story it's a little difficult XD<p>

Tell me how do you see, I know it's a little late but it's still Christmas so, Merry Christmas to you all! (If it's updated in time, that's it XD)


	2. Unexpected visitors

Here I am again! Well, this story was supposed to be a one-shot but after the reviwes I got I thought that maybe I could continue, so here it is. And I apologize for the grammar mistakes that you may find, I'm still learning ;P

**Disclaimer**: I don't own vocaloid neither any of the mentions the characters have made about films or likes.

* * *

><p>"I really do apologize for this..." Luka said, her head downwards as she was scolded by the head teacher.<p>

When holidays ended Luka hadn't achieved anything from the other school. Heck, she was only hanging around with their president Hatsune Miku, but how was she going to explain that? _'Hahaha, I'm very sorry. We went to a restaurant, then to an arcade and finally to the Christmas Tree. She was a fun person!' _or_ 'Sincerely... That school is crazy! We shouldn't have any contact with them!'_

Nothing seemed a good excuse so she only apologized and didn't complain.

"*sigh* Try again some other day, understood? We leave you this task because we know you can accomplish it, and I think we had fault too. We shouldn't have arranged it on Christmas... Make sure to have something before the end of the month. All schools have agreed in going on a trip all together on February and we need to know if they'll come." He explained and indicated her to leave the room.

When Luka closed the door her companion Kaito laughed. He also was part of the Student Council together with Miki who was the treasurer. The boy didn't go with her because he didn't want to and Miki couldn't make it because she was ill. However, all three of them received the scold.

"Now tell us Luka. What had happened? Knowing you I'm sure you paid a visit to that school but... How did you end empty-handed?" Her friend asked curiously.

"Did they do something bad to you?" Miki worried about her president. She was too kind and unfortunately, it got sometimes on the nerves of the pinkette. _It's impossible, if not, difficult to believe that someone can be this pleasant! She doesn't even know how to swear or curse! The worst word you can hear from her is 'silly'!_, Luka thought whenever she looked at the little girl.

"Nothing happened, really. We ended hanging around because..." _their president was a disturbed person who couldn't trust in others and who got nervous whenever something happened _"... it was Christmas." Luka explained with a blanck face as she tried not to say anything bad about them.

"So… Even serious efficient Luka can also from time to time lack in responsibility." Kaito joked.

The girl smiled gently. _Believe me if I tell you that taking care of Hatsune-san is much more responsibility than any other thing. She's just so... _An image of her with watery eyes appeared making her bite her lower lip, trying to content her squeak. _... SO CUTE~!_

"Luka-chan, is something the matter?" Miki noticed her change of mood. Luka cleared her throat. "I'm fine." "Oh, that reminds me. Are the people over there nice?" Miki's ahoge bounced excitedly.

Luka thought for a moment. "They are... Well, there's everything in the world. The president is a very nice person, the sub-president is too protective but she's nice (that's what I want to think) and..." Her mind drifted to the twins and the boy/girl named Ritsu. "It was Sunday and Christmas! There weren't many people there!" She rubbed her head trying to put off the strange conversation that had happened there between them before she began to philosophize too hard about whether to call Kagamine Len homo or hetero and things like that.

"Uhm... I wish I was there." Miki said sadly. "Don't worry, there will be more chances. After all, Luka seems to fail without us." Kaito winked her as he ,as a gentleman, opened the door to the classroom.

"There you are Chewing Gum-hair!" Luka was surprised to find a finger pointing at her. She blinked a little more and noticed it was Masuda Lily, sub-president of Flores del Crecimiento.

"Excuse me?" Luka frowned at this welcome. "Are you stupid or what? I'm talking to you!" The pink-haired girl frowned even more, though she didn't know if it was by the fact Masuda Lily was talking correctly or by the fact they were in THEIR school at nine o'clock in the morning doing... Doing... "What are you doing here?"

"Tsk! I come here because you, incompetence little chewing gum, didn't finish whatever you had to do at Christmas and now I have to grin and bear it!" The blonde's face was only inches apart from her looking really menacing.

Luka sweat-dropped, she couldn't deny she ended up doing nothing. "Lily-senpai, please be nice." The high-pitched voice of the recognizable Miku sounded from behind her. She was next to the teacher holding a sleepy boy who, if she remembers correctly, was Kagamine Len.

The teal-haired girl was again without her glasses, her eyes half-closed and her face expressionless. _Shouldn't she put her glasses on? I think it was bad for the eyes not to put them… _thought as she saw her classmates intimidated by the presence of these three persons.

"Wow! Look, look, she's taller than you, Luka-chan!" Miki exclaimed excitedly pointing at Lily.

"Hey, it's impolite to point." The girl commented, her arms crossed, looking at the short one who was bouncing around her. Luka sweat-dropped again, she didn't want to hear that from someone who was pointing at her seconds ago.

"Excuse me. My name is Shion Kaito and if you don't mind, could you tell me who you gorgeous pretty woman are, please?" The boy bowed. He didn't have his position for nothing, his talking skills made him perfect for the job.

"Less talking, Stitch. I have nothing to do with you so move away. My problem is with Chewing Gum-hair here." Lily replied without a hint of joke.

Miki giggle a little. "This person is really funny." The blonde teenager turned towards the smaller. She had a look that made everybody shiver, it was clear she wasn't one of making friends and it was like that comment has made her angry. Miki stepped back a little. "I-I'm sorry I-…"

"Who are you?" Lily asked instead with a neutral tone. "Uh… I'm the treasurer… I'm Miki, at your service." She bowed respectfully.

"The treasurer? That would mean we have to take you with us too." The sub-president rubbed her chin with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Wait! And me? I'm the sub-president of the Student Council! I deserve the right to be with my president whenever she has something important to do!" Kaito shouted indignantly.

"Shh! Sticth! Shut up and sit over there! If not, Lilo will get mad!" Lily ordered as indignantly as him. "What th-? Who made you the boss here? And what's with those names you're giving to me and to Luka?"

"Chewing gum-hair because Megurine-san has her hair pink…" Miku whispered softly careful of not to wake up the boy in his arms. "And Stitch…"

"Stitch because you're dim, loud-voiced, terribly ugly, horrendous and BLUE." Lily pointed out, her face upwards as if to show superiority. "Why you-! You aren't one to talk Pikachu! You're fat and go undressed to let everyone see the entire greasy ball you're made of. I'm sure you are just like him following your master wherever he goes!"

Lily smiled angrily. "For your information, Pikachu wasn't like that when the series began and he isn't fat! He's cute! Also, if I'm a Pikachu I must be electrifying and cool! Not like some monstrous alien I am talking with!"

"Aha! Then you admit it! You are a lapdog like him! You're only following your master because you don't have cleverness enough to make your own decisions. What's more pitiful is that you seem to be in your nineteen's… Aren't you old enough to become independent?" He mocked at her. The girl flushed making them understand that she was nineteen.

"Hah, don't think too much of yourself! You're no better! A monster without intelligence with no purpose in life and who would never get married because of his ugly face!" Counter-attacked Lily. "Repeat that!"

As they were fighting, Luka made her way towards Miku not really caring about their rambling. "Hey." She said to the girl. "Megurine-san?" The teal-haired one frowned more. "Yes, it's me. Tell me, isn't it bad for your eyes to go without glasses? I know it makes you feel more confident but still…" Luka worried.

"Well… Lily-says I'm… Eh…" Miku blushed a little. "She told me… I looked prettier without glasses…" Her eyes met Luka's and she looked another way immediately. The taller smiled. "She's right, but we don't want you to get your eyes worse."

Miku nodded. "My parents say I will check my eyes when they come back from their travels. They want to be there in first person." "Huh? Don't they want you to go alone?" The taller titled her head. "I could but when it's about my health they prefer to be there. Of course, not if it's an emergency! If I were to be knocked down by a car I shouldn't and mustn't wait their permission or presence for the medics to do something!" Luka chuckled a little earning a questioning gaze from Miku. _Certainly, the little one had to get into a mess with her own words. _the smaller was still looking at her she smiled fondly. "I see… I'm sure you'll be very happy when they arrive." "Hum." Miku nodded again already forgotten Luka's chuckle.

Luka couldn't help but notice how the little one behavior has changed in just one Christmas day. At least they could establish a conversation without making her companion too nervous to talk.

"Wait, shouldn't you be in class?" The question formed in Luka's mind. "Ah, don't worry. Lily-senpai and I have a personal teacher. He usually comes to mine or Lily's house on Tuesdays and Thursdays but we can always call him to come, that's it, paying a tip and extra hours."

Luka blinked, _the things rich people can allow themselves._"Still, wouldn't it be better if you come after class?"

The shorter shrugged her shoulders. "Lily-senpai said she wanted to watch the system this school used." This caught the teacher's attention. "What do you mean by that?"

Lily turned to the teacher hearing him asking them and not paying any attention to Kaito. "As you all may know, we are a prestigious institution known for its education and its pupils." She waited until the teacher nodded his head. "Well, we just can't be friends with lower schools-"

"Hey!" Miki stopped her. "That's not a good thing to say!" Lily didn't even make the effort to turn. "It's completely the true." Luka, for her part, didn't know what to think, she wouldn't say exactly that they were superior to them but, well, at least they did not have any mental problems; although she couldn't deny they were very rich and as usual, rich people only gather with rich people. "Whatever, as I was saying, we're going to attend the lessons in here so we can check the level of this school."

"..." Luka was silent for a minute. "Did you ask permission from our headmaster?" _It couldn't be true, right? There was no way their superiors would agree with something like that. Certainly she knew if they give them merit enough the school image would change immediately. However, wasn't that a little risky? Moreover when they didn't know what kind of center it was. For what she gathered last month, not even the head teacher had information enough about them._

"..." Lily stood there, staring her eyes intensely. This startled the pinkette. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to-" She was cut by the blonde. "What's that? Do we have to ask for permission?" The woman asked clueless. Everything paused.

"Er... Yes?" Luka replied not too sure about this. Lily looked at her president who looked at Luka. Miku tilted her head, shrugged her shoulders and addressed Lily. "Let's go and ask for it then." Was Miku's response, as if she were going to take a walk at the park. "H-Hatsune-san!" Luka didn't know why she called out. She thought it perhaps was because she was going to talk to an important person and she couldn't go just like that, or maybe she didn't want her to force herself. Whatever was the reason, she stopped midway when the younger looked at her.

"I... Uh..." The smaller stared a few seconds at the ground. Luka thought she did something bad. "You're right." She looked at her again. "What's a headmaster?" Silence again. "Pardon me?" The other president questioned not believing her ears. "We can't go to talk to someone we don't know what it is." Everyone in the classroom stared at Miku as if she were a weirdo.

"Miss, I-" The teacher was going to say something to her, probably related about how can she be the president of the Student Council of her school when she herself didn't know what a head teacher was. Nonetheless, Luka cut him. "I'll take you to him. Your friends can wait here while we go there." She took her hand and pulled of her. Len fell flatly on the ground and Lily was going to shout to tell her to stop but Luka had already closed the door.

The taller began to walk faster, Miku following and trying to catch her rhythm. Suddenly, the pink-haired girl felt a tug on her hand. She looked back to see the shorter one hyperventilating. "H-Hatsune-san?" Said person gazed at her shortly before concentrating on breathing again. "Uh... Are you okay? Do you feel bad?" _No, no, no... Please, don't make me feel guilty. What have I done now?_

"I-..I-I'm okay... I-I need... To do... More exercise..." Miku replied between pants when she noticed she hadn't answered the question.

Luka watched as Miku leaned on the wall, raising her head to breath better. The taller waited patiently while feeling a little guilty. _Luka, you idiot. Someone as delicate as Hatsune-san couldn't withstand with running at my speed. She really doesn't look like one who does a lot of exercise... However, Masuda-san seems to be better than her... Probably, it may sound weird but I think Masuda-san does all the physical work for her; I can easily imagine the taller carrying Hatsune-san on her back. That's right, she gets to school by car. Still, I see her as a person who likes to take a walk around the park or hang out with her friends. Perhaps she has a big garden in her house? I can already imagine her sitting on the grass under a tree and singing calmly_. Afaint smile made its way on Luka's face without her noticing it.

"Megurine-san?" Luka hummed showing she was listening. "... Nothing, I was just wondering what were you thinking to put such a gentle smile." The shorter one said with a smile of her own. "No, wait..." Suddenly, the teal-haired girl seemed to realize something. "M-Megurine-san... Were you... You... Before..." She trailed off awkwardly and shyly.

"Yes?" The pink-haired girl asked between curious and worried.

"... Were you... Taking pleasure in seeing me gasping and out of breath?" Miku said cautiously, her head hanging down and her cheeks a little flushed.

For a moment Luka thought her nose was going to explode leaving blood all over the place. She pursued her lips and it took half a minute for her to gather the information she has just received (she was too busy admiring Miku's cuteness and at the same time trying to put a normal face while she was fighting hard not to let her fangirl part show). Unfortunately, she failed. She covered her nose with a hand. "H-Huh?" She squeaked. _Good Luka, good._

"Eh- Ah- No, well... I-I mean... There are people who enjoy that, right?" Miku continued a little embarrassed. _E-Enjoy what? _"Seeing other persons out of breath, gasping and panting. Over all if he or she is the responsible of that..." _H-Hatsune-san... Stop... _"B-But don't worry! I-If you were to be one of those persons I... Er... What I'm trying to say... Uh... I-I don't mind... T-That wouldn't change my admiration for you!"

_What! In normal circumstances, Luka would have ignored the whole conversation but seeing her so curious, cute and shy and at the same time so oblivious made it harder for her to ignore (and let's add Luka has clearly showed signs of weakness for Miku). _The taller girl gulped soundly. "H-Hatsune-san..."_ What is this? Some kind of declaration of love? What should I do now? I'm not prepared for this kind of situations. Oh, hell, school doesn't prepare me for this! What have I been doing all my life then?_

"So... You are one of those...?" She insisted. _So what now? For other part, if I think about it slowly I maybe... There's a little possibility that I might have enjoyed that a little... She was cute! _"I..."

"It's okay! Rin-chan also enjoys to do that!" She added quickly. "She really likes to beat her brother. And Lily-senpai is always looking for fight because she knows she is going to win!"

_Wait a minute. _Luka tilted her head confused. "W-What... What are we talking about?"

"Huh? Well, about you being a... What was its name...? Sado, sade-, sadis... Sadist! That!" Miku giggled cutely. "Ritsu-kun once told me that's how you call someone who enjoys seeing others in pain."

The face of the pink-haired girl went blank. "Pain... We were talking about sadism." She turned her face towards the end of the corridor, not looking at anything in special. '_Taking pleasure in me gasping and out of breath_', '_over all if he or she is the responsible of that'_, she recalled Miku's words. _All this time... She was referring to... That? I-I thought... I thought she... Oh my. Too much time with men.  
>My innocence is fading.<br>I'm getting older.  
>I'm becoming a pervert.<br>I'm never going to get married.  
>I'll be alone in the world. I-...<em>[That's it, Luka's mind has been broken]

"Eh... Megurine-san?" No response. "Are you okay?" Miku frowned and put her hand on her forehead. Still no response. The shorter stepped back trembling a little. What if she has done something bad? What if Luka wasn't answering because of her? What should she do now?

She did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She hugged the taller tightly, her arms around the waist as she shoved her face in her chest. Luka's color came again to her face, this time with a blush on her cheeks. "H-Hatsun..." She heard her sob before she could finish her sentence. "Huh? H-Hey... Hatsune-san? What's the matter?" She rapidly put both her hands on her face to put away the tears which were beginning to fall.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." She sobbed. Luka blinked confused. "Sorry for what?" "I-I made you... A-angry... Right?" There were more blinks until the pink-haired girl understood. "No, no! Of course not! I was just taken a little aback but nothing more!" She tried to comfort her.

"... Really?" The shorter pouted with a frown on her face.

"Really." Luka smiled as she felt a déjà vu.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." Luka assured as she did the same thing she did on Christmas.

Miku sighed in relief, her breath still a little shaking. "Thank goodness... I didn't want my friend to be angry at me..."

The smile of the taller became gentler. "Don't worry. That's won't happen." An idea surged on her head. "If we are friends, shouldn't we call ourselves by our names already?" The shorter blushed at the thought. "Only if you are okay with that..." Luka decided to push her a little more as she was seeing her doubt. "... Miku-chan."

The little girl flushed more and nodded slightly. "I-It's okay with me... Uh... L-Luka... Chan?" She looked at the taller looking for approval. "Then it's all settled. Let's go to the head teacher." She held her hand again. It was beginning to become an habit seeing the smaller one didn't complain.

"When is your birthday?" Miku asked bluntly. Luka looked at her questioningly. "It's just... Wouldn't it be strange if you were to be older or younger than me while we use the suffix -chan..."

"Ah, that. I'm fifteen. I'll be sixteen in a few weeks, 30thJanuary."

"Then you're the same as me. My birthday is on August 31st" Miku replied smiling. "You know, it's strange to call you so closely."

"Why? Don't you call Masuda-san and the others like that too?"

"Yeah but... I wouldn't call it officially or something like that. It was... Odd..." Miku began to recall the day she began to call Lily and Rin by their names.

"What do you mean?"

"Lily-san told me between tears that I must call her by her name, that calling her by her surname was like putting a barrier between us. When she told me that with that face I couldn't say no." _Yeah, I can imagine her with fake tears and claiming success when you agreed with her. Totally, taking advantage of you, _the pinkette thought as she sweat-dropped mentally.

"And as for Rin... Our parents knew each other and we always played together. One day, we were around six years old or so, Rin shouted to me saying she hated me calling her Kagamine. I said 'Rin-san' and she got angrier. She told me 'No, no, it's Rin-sama'. I giggled and ended up calling her Rin-chan. She let me call her like that, although I think she was more like exasperated than happy. I don't know... Len-kun got jealous and he told me he also wanted to be called by his name." The pink-haired girl could imagine the face of the blonde girl with six years old, both hands on her waist and giving orders to Miku. _I can't deny it, it's cute even when that girl has a violence control problem._

"And Ritsu-kun... I don't know what his surname is so I just call him by his name." She concluded flatly. Luka laughed a little. "So you see, you could say it's the first time I do something like this. It feels odd."

_Miku-chan... It feels odd because this is the first time someone ask for your opinion, _Luka thought smiling pitifully_. I really don't know how are you going to survive in this world you alone,_ her inner Luka cried.

"Say, Luka-chan," Miku paused to giggle a little. Luka noticed she was happy to call her by her name. "What's a headmaster?"

Luka was silent for a few seconds. "You don't know what is it?" The smaller shook her head no. "Seriously?" The smaller nodded.

"It's the head of a school. Doesn't it looks familiar to you? Obviously you should have one in you own." Miku began to think hard.

"Perhaps... You're talking about Meiko-sensei! But, wow, I didn't think it was that how we should call her. Headmaster?" She chanted excitedly. "Isn't she a woman? In that case you should call her Headmistress." She said laughingly at her mistake. _She may not have noticed the word is compound by two different words_ .

"Uh... Headmistress then. She is in charge of everything. I'm sure that is what she is! However, as she give us lessons and we treat her like a big sister we've never thought she held so much responsibility. Now I understand why she insists on us calling her more respectfully. Nobody pays attentions to her though..."

Luka sweat-dropped. "Why is that?" "Because she is always drunk." The eyes of the taller one widened. "Don't tell me she's the woman who was in your school on Christmas."

"Yup." Now she understand what did she mean with her being always drunk. "Although she seems to be drinking more than usual..." _Maybe because you're paying less attention to her everyday..., _Luka thought remembering the woman. She just looked like very lonely..., or very inebriated.

"Here we are." The pink-haired girl said as she stood in front of a big door. "Remember to be polite with them, okay?" She asked even when she knew the shorter one was going to be very educated.

Just as they were opening the door, Kaito was exiting the room. "Oh, you're here. We've already asked for permission" He said signaling Miki, Lily and Len who were behind him bowing to the headmaster.

They followed Kaito to the corridor, except Lily who was still talking with the man, and when Miki (who was the last one in going out) closed the door, Len went immediately to hide behind Miku.

The tealette looked at him. "What's the matter? Did Lily-senpai do something to you, again?" The boy trembled. "I don't know why she keeps on trying to put me a maid outfit! " The girl patted his head trying to calm him.

"Oh, that's right!" Kaito joined the conversation. "That was so funny! She wasn't carrying any bags with her but out of nowhere a cute pink tight maid outfit was in her hands. Actually, Miki tried to put it on." He said jokingly.

"Hey! The outfit was very cute! Of course I wanted to try it on. You're so lucky, Len-chan..." She mumbled angrily (or so it seemed as she only stamped her foot on the ground)

"See, Miku-san? They are already calling me Len-chan! I am boy! And for your information, I am a very manly one!" He yelled proudly at them.

"Ho ho, don't worry. We don't doubt that..., Len-chan." Kaito said again with a malicious smirk on his face.

He stared at him with a frown till he got tired of his face. "Miku-san!" He cried to Miku. "Why did you abandon me? You know that you're her favorite number one! If you were to be here she would have paid more attention to you than to me!" He complained.

This caused a sad face on the president. "But isn't that good? Lily-senpai isn't one to get attached to someone so easily. We're lucky!"

"Y-Yeah but still... S-She even tried to kiss me!" Miku tilted her head. "Isn't that what she always tries?" Len stepped back, there wasn't any point in talking this with her. Luka, for her part, remembered the Christmas day and what she told her about kisses. _Your naivety is worrying me, Miku-chan..._

"Ah! You too?" "Eh?" Everyone turned to Miki. "She also tried to kiss me but I refused her. I'm not going to kiss someone I don't love." She reasoned. The pinkette looked at Miku, trying to see if she knew what Miki meant with 'love'. Albeit, it looked like she hadn't understood a thing as she was smiling a genuine smile. Luka took note to ask her later if she knew the difference between a friend's love and a lover's love.

"Still, do you know what she said? That she won't give up, she'll win my heart! No matter what it costs! She is so..." _Manipulative, _her president thought with a blank face."...Gallant, right?"

Miku smiled but didn't reply to her, after all, she only talked with the persons she knew and Miki was a stranger for her. The red-haired girl approached her noticing her smile. "You think the same, don't you?" She caught her hands in hers. An action that Miku didn't seem to like as she put away her hands fast.

The treasurer looked confused at her president who had a worried face. Also, Miku began to frown again as she did when they were in their classroom. Miki put a sad face as the girl was seconds ago talking animatedly with her mate but when she got near Miku got on the defensive.

"So what did he (the headmaster) say?" Luka asked suddenly to change the topic.

"No." Kaito replied with a smile. "They can't stay. He says they'll interrupt the lessons."

"And the smile is for...?" Luka added suspiciously.

"Nothing! I'm just happy to meet such wonderful people, ne?" He turned to Miki whose face was downwards. "Miki?"

The tallest woman could see Miku staring at her but she wasn't wearing her glasses and when she came off of Miki's hands, she put even more distance between them making it more difficult for the tealette to see facial expressions. That could be demonstrated since Miku was frowning more than before. Although the red-haired girl seemed misinterpret this.

"N-Nothing. Really. I am little tired." She said with a smile.

_What is this? For one part I fell pity for her but for other part I feel..., annoyance? C'mon! She should know how to act! When someone does something like that to you, you react! That's how it works it!_

_Wait... Don't these thoughts make me a bad person? I'm sad for her but is just that she...! She is so...! Could Miku be a demon in disguise? Leading me to the bad way? However on Christmas she seemed more like an gel in disguise...(_ See chapter 1, 'angel in disguise') _Maybe she's seducing me indirectly! Or maybe-! I should stop blaming other people for my thoughts._

_Oh, well, I'm not perfect._ Luka sighed mentally. _Later I'll cheer her up... I can't stand seeing people upset._

"Okay!" Lily shouted as she got out of the room. "Everything is settled! We'll come next week, girls!" She said satisfied ignoring the 'I am a boy' yell of the blond guy.

"Eh, eh! How-? But he said us no!" Kaito asked surprised. "How did you do it?"

"I have my own weapons to work with, little Smurf." Lily replied wisely.

"Are you going to change my name every time I talk to you?" The man stared at her seriously.

"Who knows... Depends... Oh, well, let's go. We have nothing to do here." She ordered while taking Miku's hand and going out. Luka and the others followed them to accompany them until the gate.

* * *

><p>While in the headmaster's office.<p>

The deputy head-teacher approached his superior with some papers. "Sir, here are the documents... I-Is something the matter?"

His eyes were very wide and his breath irregular. "T-That woman... S-She... She..."

"Sir?"

"W-We... We have to treat them good... Y-Yes... W-We have to do that..."

"I... I don't understand."

"..." He looked at him in the eyes. "Why didn't we know Masuda Lily was part of the yakuza?"

"W-What?"

"... She's going to kill us... We have to be nice to them! We can't afford to lose our lives because we didn't want them to attend lessons and-!" He began to get everything out of order, as if he has become crazy.

"S-Sir! C-Calm down! Stop this! SIR!"

* * *

><p>When they reached the entrance, Lily turned. "Wait! I forgot something!"<p>

"What is it? Your brain? Don't worry, here's a lot of air for it if you know what I mean." Kaito commented vindictive.

"Would you shut up already? Go and pursue a bone or something! Hey, big-boobs!" She attracted Luka's attention. "Now I am big-boobs?" She asked sarcastically. Really. w_hat's with this woman?_

"Oh, please, I'm not that silly! I wasn't going to call you that with a teacher listening. Whatever, as I was saying you'd better have treated her like a Goddess, you hear me?" She signaled Miku as the pink-haired girl rolled her eyes_, not this again._"Tsk, I'll ask her later. If she complains about something you'll-"

"Regret to have been born. I know that already." Their eyes met, the pinkette defiant and the blonde angry. "Then don't forget that. And one more thing." This time she turned to Miki. Without waiting she held her by her shoulders and gave her a kiss.

Kaito and Luka were completely shocked (Luka not so much), Len sweat-dropped though not for the fact her senpai was kissing someone she has just met but by the fact Miku was finding this incredibly normal."Here's my number." She whispered huskily to her when she finished the kiss while giving her a card. "Call me."

"See ya' next week!" Lily was the only one who said goodbye although Luka could see Miku waved her hand to her.

"We have to go to our classroom too." Kaito suggested. "Yes."

_Oh, crap, I didn't ask Miku-chan if she knew the differences between lover's love and friend's love. Oh, well, I'll ask her next week._

As they were heading to their room, Luka went beside Miki. "How are you?" "Fine I guess." She replied shrugging her shoulders. "I mean about before."

"Ah, that!" Miki seemed to realize. "I'm all right! It's a shame my nails got broken. I shouldn't have hold Miku like that." She said sadly as she showed her hands to Luka. In one of her nails (the one on the index finger) was a little scratch which Luka couldn't really see, she only noticed when she saw the reflection of the light a little distorted on that place.

"What? Wait, aren't you upset because she took you hands off?" Luka couldn't believe her ears. "No, why? After all, it was my fault. I shouldn't have done that." She concluded simply.

Luka frowned._ I withdraw what I said before. I don't feel shame at all for you, Miki._

Some minutes later.

Kaito knocked the door and the teacher opened. He bowed and was going to step in but was stopped by the teacher. "You two! What did you think you were doing going outside the classroom without permission? If it was something related with the Student Council you could have left Megurine-san in charge of everything!" He scolded him and Miki. Kaito was going to reply but he was stopped by the man. "Let's go and get some buckets so you both can get your punishment."

The red-haired girl was confused. "E-Eh? But Kaito-kun said that we can... I was just doing as he said! He's the sub-president and-... And..." She looked at Luka with puppy eyes as she was being dragged together with Kaito to get those buckets.

Luka passed by them, bowing as she did so to the teacher. "Sorry for that." She whispered without emotion. When she turned, she smirked darkly. _Yes, Miki, I feel no shame for you~._

* * *

><p>Yeah, my Luka is a little bad xD<br>I hope you've enjoyed it and that it was as funny as last chapter.

I want to say that I'll try to put as less cliffhangers as I can because I don't know how many chapters the story will have or if I'll stop here or in another moment (I use 'President Job' to refresh myself of 'Spinning destiny' which is kind of complicated XD)  
>Of course, I plan to make a chapter 3 but later.<p>

PS.: Did I mention it the idea of this story happened when I saw the end of World's End Dancehall? I looked at them with the uniforms and Miku all cool. Albeit, you've seen what I think about Miku, serious Miku doesn't seem to fit her personality


	3. Let's roll the school!

Oh my God! I really did forgot I had an account here! I'm not sure how often I can write now when holidays end but... I have no excuse for this... Anyway, here's next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, if I were to I would have been more responsible.

* * *

><p>Luka woke up in a strange place all dark without lights. She was laying on the ground feeling a little dizzy. <em>Did I hit my head with something?<em> She touched the back of her head but she felt nothing. _At least there's no trace of blood. This only could mean... That I've been drugged. Wow, suddenly I feel like if I were in some CSI series. But then, where I am?_

As if reading her mind, a spot opposite her was illuminated. It was the stage of a theater.

_Wait... I don't know what happened before but whoever has brought me here has done it with the intention of making me watch a play of theater? Are we crazy or what? If he or she wanted me to go to see a play he or she could have just tell me to do that._

"But would have you wanted to come if it was with me?" A voice asked. _That tone-... Is she Miki?_

Seconds later, she found herself looking at the landscape in front of her which consisted in the sky and very little buildings on the ground. _Okay... Now I'm sure that I'm not sure about what is going on..._ She felt something tighten around her waist.

Her eyes widened and her expression turned into a mix of surprise and embarrassment. Next to her, hugging her was... "Luka-chan... We're going to fall so hold me tightly, okay?"

_M-Miku-chan? W-Wai? Fall? _She looked down her, she wasn't flying, she was in the highest place of a drop tower readying herself to be let down. Her heart began to pound strongly but not for Miku but for her. _Oh, crap! I-I'm s-scared of heights. O-Oh, don't God, please! _She began to breath more rapidly, the air wasn't reaching her lungs, sweat fell on her face, a lump was beginning to form in her throat and- _W-Why t-the time i-is going s-so slow!_

"Luka-chan. Are you all right? It's okay, I'm here with you." She was comforted by the person beside her. _W-What? I-I should be t-the one p-protecting you... N-no t-the other way a-around! I-I-I'm the o-older! _"Luka-chan... I love you." The pinkette turned her head very surprised only to see the face of the younger getting nearer. _N-Now! NOW! IT ISN'T THE RIGHT MOMENT TO DO THIS! __**WE'RE GOING TO DIE!**__ AHHHH! I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! _That was what she was thinking, unfortunately, nothing came out from her mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Another voice shouted. There was flash and everything was dark again.

_Now what..._ She was brutally held by the hem of her shirt and started to get shaken. "**HOW YOU DARE CORRUPT MY LITTLE INNOCENT MIKU! YOU BEAST IN DISGUISE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIEEEE!**" Unmistakable, it was Lily Masuda. "I-I know... I know how I'll make you suffer the same pain I'm feeling right now." The woman put a mad face while she lifted the pinkette.

Luka felt her feet touching nothing and she was now hanging in the edge of a precipice, the only one thing preventing her for falling were the blonde's hands. Luka began to have the same feelings as before in the drop tower. _OH, HELL! NO! **NOT AGAIN!**_

Lily smiled devilish. "Bye bye, Luka~!"

"AHHHH!" Luka got up immediately, she was all wet with sweat. Her eyes weren't focused yet and even though she couldn't see clear, she looked everywhere to make sure she was safe. _Okay... Okay... Nothing yellow... Lily is not here... Good, good, good_... It was these moments when she was grateful her rooms was all peachy with anime chibi figures on the tables and in the exhibitors and plushes all over the bed.

"What was that?" She exhaled slowly. She has never had such a dream. It's true she would have those random images appearing and disappearing but this was the first time those dreams were about... "Uhh..." She grunted. She have a slight feeling of why she have dreamed that. It was already Friday and nobody of the neighborhood school visited them yet although Lily assured them their were going to be there this week.

Maybe she was missing them or maybe... A chill ran through her spine knowing today was they day that they would come. _Why do I have such a bad feeling about this? It isn't like if they were going to eat us or something. Let's see: Miku-chan isn't a threat and I don't think that Kagamine-kun will do something out of normal, unless you put him face to face with a transvestite or the likes (it isn't like I have a bad image of him for what happened on Christmas, he didn't do anything more strange than the others,right?)... But... Oh well, everyone has to have their fetishes._

Then, her alarm sounded snapping her out from her thoughts. She decided not to worry about it and just let the things happen. Stressing herself now wasn't going to relieve the stress she will probably experiment later. She was sure today they were going to come.

She went to the bathroom to wash her face. It was only morning and she was feeling tired because of that dream, or rather, because of Lily. That woman was mad and dangerous. Though Luka always seems calm and composed whatever was the situation, actually the blonde managed to awake her most hidden fears (example: fear of heights). At this rate she was going to end in their school too: no one warned her that craziness could be contagious.

She decided to take a quick shower seeing her pajama was ruined and that she had time enough until school were to start. She finished and went down the stairs to the dining room. Her mother has breakfast prepared for her.

"Did you take a shower, Luka? That's strange... Well, remember to dry your hair before you go out, okay? Now that you're here I'll be going." Her mother was washing her dishes and was waiting for her to leave the house.

Her father was always the first to get up as he has to get to work soon, secondly would be her mother who always waited for his daughter to go down so she can leave. Her mother was a caring person and tried to be by her daughter's side as much time as she could. It wasn't something Luka disliked but she felt bad whenever her mother got late to work because she hasn't awaken yet or when she missed a day of work because the pinkette was ill.

Moments later Luka also left the house and went to school walking. On her way she was said good morning by a boy.

"Hey, there, Luka!" It was Hirama Kiyoteru. He was in last year and used to be in the Student Council but a year ago he decided to join the baseball team and he couldn't intertwine both activities.

"Good morning, senpai." She smiled tenderly with a soft voice. Even if she were to awake very soon in the morning, she wasn't used to talk until it has been more than ten or eleven in the morning. She tended to reply with monosyllables and with the typical good morning, nothing more.

"How is the morning?" He asked animatedly. Luka supposed he was going to train right now, it wasn't the time yet but she had a few things of the Student Council to do so she has left her house earlier than usual.

She hummed in response so the boy began to talk about what was the baseball team doing and that they were going to compete next month so they were training hard. The pinkette would nod from time to time to show she was listening. Kiyoteru was accustomed to this behavior in the mornings, the girl was an early person but not an early talker if you could say that. She was very reserved, or so he thought.

Luka, for her part, was thinking about other things such as if she has said goodbye to all her anime figures or if she has left her plushes sat on her bed or on a chair. Yes, since she went out from her house this is what she has been thinking. Nonetheless, there was one more thing in her mind, a certain tealette.

Right now, she was wondering if the shorter girl would let her a photo or something. She wanted to have a picture of her or a plush of her. She knew many people and had many contacts, all related to plushes, pictures, posters and figures. If she gave them all the measures and the details, they could make her a perfect imitation. Of course, this wasn't for free, Whenever she was going to do that she began to work teaching some kid maths or something. Kaai Yukari was an habitual customer of her, so she decided to teach her even when she didn't need the money at the moment. It was always good to have something saved.

Perhaps, she could ask Miku later, and maybe, even get part of her hair. Did she bring her camera? She would have to make photos of her eyes. Although she liked everything about the little girl, she liked her eyes and her hair the most. _She is so alike to an adorable angel~! I wanna take her home~! Little cute gorgeous Miku, why didn't I ask for your phone number before! Or your e-mail, or your address or something!_ Inner Luka cried.

"Well, Luka, I leave you here. I'm going to train, 'kay? See you later!" Kiyoteru said goodbye to her while walking the other way.

Lula sighed, she hasn't really been paying any attention to him. The boy tended to talk a lot more whenever she was around, Kaito mentioned it was because he had a crush on her but... He wasn't cute. There was no way she would like someone like him. She needed someone like-

"Miku-chan." The pinkette pronounced as she noticed the tealette in front of the doors of the school with Len telling something to her and she laughing. She decided to give them a surprise because they were turning their backs to her. She walked slowly, trying not to make any sound, bending down slightly, nearer, closer until- "BUU- Huh? A-AHHH!"

In a few seconds Luka has hit the ground with her back and was looking directly at the sky, then, at Miku's eyes. "L-Luka-chan?" She asked surprised though the pinkette wasn't listening.

"M-My back..." She tried to touch her back to ease the pain and noticed one of her hands was held by Miku. Just then she realized she had been attacked by the latter seeing she had the menacing edge of her hand ready to strike her if she were to move. Her gaze was intimidating and she was surrounded by a imminent aura.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'm s-so sorry! I-I thought you were-! I- I..." Her eyes widened though she still had the same aura Luka noted before. _Yes... This is the part of her I was so scared of... Now I remember why I didn't want to meet her the first time._ "O-Oh!" Miku released the girl seeing she was impeding her from moving.

Luka sat up rubbing her back and whimpering a little. She could feel the stares of the two persons around her. "I'm alright." She assured them. _No, I'm not but..., everything to stop their penetrating looks! _Still, she felt now their confusion and doubt. "No, really. It has just been the shock, nothing more."

Len laughed sheepishly. "Miku-san, you do have to control your reflex! It's good to have them but... Hahaha." Said girl looked at the ground and then at Luka.

"Hey... I told you it was okay. Don't worry too much about it." The pinkette smiled tenderly to her and caressed her cheek gently.

The tealette closed her eyes and after some seconds she opened them again. "Yeah! I have an idea! I know what to do to make you feel better!" She chanted enthusiastically. "Where does it hurt?" Luka signaled the upper part of her back near her neck until her lumbar part. "Okay!"

Then, the pinkette shivered while Len gasped between dumbfounded and exasperated. "M-Miku-chan? W-What are you doing?" She felt the soft lips of Miku touching her neck, she was kissing her! _Oh my God, oh my god, oh my God! I can die now! I don't need anything more in the world! Thanks for this present God! I promise I'll give more donations to the Church and that I'll become a missiona- Wait. Is this some kind of other dream? Because if it is that I'm going to be very angry!_

"I'm just healing you." Miku answered and Len talked. "Miku-san, did you learn that from Li-... No, well, you know? Never mind. I already know what is going to be the response." The tealette stopped to look at him confused and then continued with her 'healing work'.

"Mi-Miku-chan... I-I'm a-alright now... P-Please... Stop..." The pinkette told her while bending forward for not to let Miku keep going. The latter looked at her worried that she might have done something bad. Luka turned to see her puppy eyes.

The taller put a hand on her chest. _Please don't put that face~ I want to do bad things to you if you do so~ _Luka shook her mind mentally. _No, no, no... Right, right, I have to keep my composure. As much as I like Miku's attention, as much as I like her kissing me, as much as I like her personality, as much as I think she is perfect with her cute eyes and her cute face with her cute body and her cute painted nails and her cute twintails and I think I'm rambling too much..., whatever, as much as I want to do whatever with her I am Megurine Luka, president of the Student Council. I can't do these things right in front of the door of my school. I have to keep my image, I'm Luka, cool, intelligent, artistic and a role model. Miku even if it is yo-..._ Miku's puppy confused eyes. _SQUEAK~! KYAAAAA~~! Warning! Warning! Broken system! Excess of cuteness. Starting emergency program. Trying to control desires of violation. Beginning of reconnection with the brain. _

"Luka-chan?" The other president finally asked, after a long minute without response of the pinkette.

"Yes?" She came back to her very quickly, on her face forming a mature tender smile as she put her most professional look. _System recovered. Returning to normal routine._

"..." Silence and it seemed something clicked in the mind of the shorter. "You're admirable! Even if you feel so much pain you put on a fake face so you don't worry the ones around you! If I were you I wouldn't be capable to do that! You are awesome." She giggled softly.

Luka could see that Len face-palmed while she was sweat-dropping and frowning, the adult smile replaced by a nervous one. _O-Okay... Miku-chan... I think I can't catch with your train of thought... what do you mean with _"Fake face? You make sound like if I were to be a bad person." The tealette blinked. _Oops, I think I have said that out loud._

"But you were smiling falsely, I could tell you were uncomfortable when I asked you so why can't I say that your smile was fake when you knew you were being fake with a fake smile?" The girl grinned almost stupidly (for Luka, whom was being the one addressed repeated times that she was fake and a false) as she said that.

"Okay... Can we change the topic?" Luka replied awkwardly. "Why? You don't like to talk about falseness? Is something very normal nowadays... And it has always been. There have been a million of untrustworthy people in the world and that's something that isn't going to change. You're a clear example of that , with that dishonest smile you put..."

Miku kept talking as Luka's mouth hung open, her mind more or less broken. _Why? Miku-chan? You! You of all of people! Why do you have to have that image of me? I'm a trustworthy person, honest. Couldn't it be __Miki, or Kaito or Masuda-san or whatever. It had to be you? I feel like you hate me! _Luka thought as inner Luka knelt on the ground, her hand stretching to the blue sky (which wasn't blue neither sky since in her mind everything was black but Luka), anime cascade tears pouring from her eyes.

"Miku-chan~~!" A singsong voice coming from the door interrupted Luka's thoughts and Miku's rambling, and woke up Len who was leaning on the door, almost sleeping. This ended in Len falling backwards. The two presidents could see it at slow pace, someone opened the door and Len opened his eyes. (Add very very slow motion to more effects) After that, the door was even more opened, Len's mouth opening to shout or say something, the person who opened the door (it was Lily) looked down to see him falling and stepped, slowly very slowly, back, trying not to be in between Len and the ground's love. The boy tried to grab something which was going to be Lily's skirt but she acted faster than him and slapped his hand with such force that they thought that if it weren't for the gravitational force he would have been catapulted. Now there was not anything separating Len from his fate. He touched the ground, hardly, his air out of his lungs and all at once he bounced, falling again with the same results as before without air in his lungs.

"Ouch!"

The older girl blinked dumbly at him, a finger on her lips. Soon after, she looked up. "Miku-chan~!" She said again, running to her and stepping -accidentally or not- on Len's stomach knocking the air out of him, a third more time. The sounds -to be exact, whines- Len made weren't heard by her or she didn't pay them any mind. "Miku-chan~! I can't be with you~! You're too young to be in class with me~!" She cried hugging the girl.

"Oy, don't put the blame on her you sicko woman! You are the one who is TOO old to be with us." Luka turned her face to the entrance, that voice very familiar to her, it was...

"Tch, a supposed to be already a woman who is flat-chested does not have any right to say anything to me, Rin!" The older mocked the little blonde.

"What? For your information I'm not a woman and I can still grow more! However, of course I am a woman if you're comparing me with you! I'm way more mature than you! Ha, there's no doubt about why do you hang out with teens like us, you are so incompetent you can't make friends with people of your age, they are too adult for you! Grow up a little, girl!" Rin lectured her senpai without shame, wanting to embarrass her in front of Luka (who was the only one seeing the moment as it was too early for people to be there)

"Like who? This big-boobie over here? She's the same as Miku-chan! It's just that people these days look or much younger or much older than their age!" Lily defended herself.

"Eh... Wait, how did you know that?" The pinkette interrupted confused.

"Miku told us." Rin replied. The president looked at the tealette a little questioningly, the latter shrugging her shoulders and pointing with her finger at Lily, meaning she was the one behind this acknowledgment. "Whatever, returning to where we were. You know, Lily, the way you talk makes you look like an old widow lady tired of life and always angry: 'the fault is always of the teens'. Stop complaining and assume you have no idea about making friends. Don't worry, Rin-sama will help you!"

"Aha! So that was all about, huh? You were just trying me to call you 'Rin-sama' wasn't it? You do really have a problem with you thinking of yourself as a superior and us calling you respectfully. Is it that you have a complex about being so little that you need someone call you politely? Oh, my poor kohai~, I wasn't having empathy. Forgive me for this, mini-Rin." The woman chuckled.

"You'll see who is the little rat one here when I smash your face and turn you to nothing!" Rin dashed towards Lily, the blonde pushing slightly and carefully Miku so she wasn't hurt, and put her hand on her face.

"You know, your arms are too short." She replied calmly when she saw the younger struggling to reach her.

"I know, bitch! Just let me think something!" She said still trying to hit her.

Luka sweat-dropped and turned to Len not wanting to know more about this. _I think I'm getting accustomed._ The boy was on his knees, tears on his eyes and mumbling something about Ritsu. _O-Okaaaaay... Maybe I should just go and let them resolve their problems._ She took a step and noticed Miku by her side, tilting her head. "Where are you going?" She asked curiously. "Aren't you hurt anymore?" She added not forgetting Luka's fall.

The woman smiled and frowned at the same time. "It's too early in the morning." She summed up not wanting to stay more minutes than necessary there. She felt sorry for the teachers who had to put up with them. "I have a few things to do so I'll be going now, okay?"

The tealette nodded and watched as Luka entered the building. When the latter made sure she disappeared from view she left a sigh she didn't know she was holding. _Too much craziness so early in the morning~..._, she moaned mentally. _And to think that only weeks ago I just had to worry about my image and appearance... The things I do for school..._

"Luka-chan?" The girl looked up to see Miki. She arched an eyebrow at the question. "I thought you saw Lily and the others and you were going to stay with them." She told her. Luka narrowed her eyes, _Lily? Is she already in first basis with her?_ The red-haired girl misunderstood this and thought she hasn't seen them. "Oh... Well, you'll be in the classroom with Hatsune-san and the Kagamine so I think it will be alright. Haha, that remembers me, you should have seen Lily's face when she was told she wasn't going to be in the same class as Hatsune-san. She began to complain to the headmaster until I intervened and said that she didn't have to worry because I was going to be with her. She stared at me skeptically, and told us it wasn't enough. In the end we agreed in I was going to do something for her in exchange to compensate her." She explained casually.

"In exchange?"

"Yes, I don't know. Perhaps I'll tell her to buy me some cherries." A questioning mark formed on Luka's head. How was she going to compensate her ordering her to go buy cherries? Luka really believed that she'll never understand how her senpais thought. Of course, she could relate with Lily's skeptical expression, nobody would believe Miki was older than her, and least when everyone called her Miki or Miki-chan because she wanted. Nevertheless, the pinkette has been with Miki since she was a child, at that time when she was still little and short Miki really did look like an older sister. Unfortunately, she got stuck there. Not that the president minded, she was cute that way, but she has lived with her and she has seen her face so many times to grow tired of her. Well, that was Luka's theory of why she is attached to Miku and wants to see her everyday while it doesn't happen that with Miki. If she didn't know the red-head and she saw her passing by her she was sure she would think Miki was one of the cutest persons she has ever seen. Still, she felt nothing for her compared to Miku. Maybe she had to open more to new persons... _Or it could be because teal and pink makes a good pair..., _she thought._ Wait, that doesn't have any sense._ The president shook her head. _Agh... It's too soon in the morning for me to be thinking like this!_, she groaned silently.

"Luka-chan," Miki called. " here, take it. There is written in which classroom is going to be everyone. However, we weren't expecting Len-kun's sister so... Well... We'll put her with her brother." She shrugged her shoulders. "And how are they doing? I'm going to take a look, we should show them the installations." She said as she opened the door.

Luka frowned. _If I were you I wouldn't go there._

The situation out there was basically the same as when the pinkette left with the only difference that Miku was helping a crying Len.

"Okay girls and boy! Time to give you a tour!" Miki shouted happily not caring about what was happening at all. No response. Miki stretched her smile. "Guys! I'm calling you!"

...

"Oh, I know! I'll go get your legs woman!" Rin shouted as she charged like a bull against Lily.

"I see, so that's how it is going to be, huh? Then I'll show you what I'm capable of!" The older replied while putting out of nowhere a red cloth. "Come to me!"

Miki's eyebrow twitched. "Pleaseeee! Listen to me!" She shouted louder as Luka thought she heard claps when Rin charged against the red cloth without hitting Lily.

Then, the next thing she saw was the door closed with Miki's back leaning on it while covering her ears when... KABOOOOM! Some smoke entered from under the door and Miki exited again satisfied. The pinkette followed curious about what have happened.

Luka face-palmed herself, hard. There, on the place Rin and Lily were before was a big black spot on the ground with ashes around it and falling from God knows where. The two blondes were nowhere to be seen and near the zone was... A tealette umbrella opened (?) It moved revealing the person behind it (guess who?) no more and no less than Hatsune Miku (it was obvious) with a terrified Len holding tight for dear life on the president. "Thanks for warning us... Treasurer-san?" She asked shyly.

_Wait? Warning? What? What have I miss? When did Miki warn of anything? How is a normal umbrella going to block that explosion? And what's with that smile Miku-chan is giving to my red-haired friend? Hey, stop smiling that complicity smile like that! I don't like it! What does she have that I don't? So what if I can't predict a great explosion which might kill her and I can't save her? I AM way better than Miki! And why am I getting all upset and angry? And where did that explosion come from?_

"Na, you didn't have any fault about this, I just wanted the girls to pay me attention." Miki replied grinning. _ A scary grin..._, Luka thought. "Are you okay, right? By the way, call me Miki-chan!"

Miku hummed but tensed at the same time. "Excuse me but wouldn't I be disrespectful with you? I mean, you're older than me and we have just met." _Uahh... I didn't know Miku-chan could look so professional. Baka Luka, she's the president of her Student Council. _Luka hit herself mentally. _And how does she know Miki is older than her?_

"It's okay because I don't mind. Besides, I almost killed you with a grenade! That means we know each other enough!" _That doesn't make sense! And what grenade is she talking about? How is that she BRINGS that to school? Did she wanted to kill us? Is that even legal? I knew it, I just knew it. Her parents work in gunrunning or something related with that! Good god I was friends with her since childhood... _

"W-Well... If you are alright with it... Thank you, Miki-chan." Miku replied with a blush menacing to appear on her cheeks. _H-Hey! That isn't supposed to to happen! Miki can't gain her trust just like that! She was almost killed by her! Buuuh! I don't like the way Miku-chan looks at this red apple of my friend..._ Luka frowned visibly earning a questioning look from the other president. "Uhm... Luka-chan? Are you okay?"

"Eh? Ah... Ah! Yeah, me! Er... I..." _am just jealous that you're paying more attention to her than me! _"... am completely fine! Yeah, I was just worried about Kagamine-chan and Masuda-san, that's all." _Did I thought __jealous? That's impossible, I am NOT jealous! It's her task as a president to solve problems with other presidents, not with some treasurer. Yeah, that's the problem._

Miku gasped surprised and Len -who was still clinging to Miku- jumped to look for his sister. Miki looked around turning her head slowly. Luka thought she could see the ahoge react as if it were to be some kind of radar dish. That or she was already going crazy with hanging out too much with these people. _Hanging out my anime figures!. I have been with them how many time? Two days?_

"It doesn't look like that they have survived the explosion." Miki murmured thoughtfully. _You're not helping. _"Perhaps I should change the frequency..." Luka passed by her convincing herself that what she has heard was the wind and not her friend talking about waves while her ahoge moved strangely.

"Miku-chan." She called. The smaller girl was looking frenetically for her friends although she wasn't moving from her place. "Everyone is going to be alright, don't worry too much." She tried to comfort her receiving a concerned look in return. "You know your friends are tough girls. They're okay. I'm sure they're expecting some perfect moment to make an appearance." And because she's perfect and everything she says it's right, Lily went on stage with a roar of victory a few meters away from were she was before.

"Ironing board! I know you're there!" She shouted pointing in front of her, surprisingly, she was in perfect state besides some dust on her face. Some light twinkled at the distance approaching rapidly. "Yeah! C'm 'ere!" She replied taking a position of stopping a bull. Then, they recognized the twinkle as Len's twin sister. He smiled and went to hug her sister -now unstoppable rocket-.

"AHHHH! FIREBALL YELLOW STORM!" The little girl screamed as she was pushed even forward by some unknown force (Luka believed she saw some guy with yellow spiked hair behind her kicking her) and towards Lily. Len stopped on her tracks and ran away shouting something like "Every man for himself!"

The tall blonde put both hands at the side of her waist. "KAAAAAA-MEEEEE" _What? _"HAAAAAA-MEEEEE" _Wait... What's going on? _"HAAAAAAAAA!" Luka widened her eyes completely scared of what might happen when...

Rin's head crashed with Lily's hands with a loud 'Plof!'. The former almost breaking her skull and the latter burning her hands and mostly breaking her arms with the impact. Rin fell with her knees and forehead on the ground holding the sides of her head. Lily began to run and shout that she needed water.

The pink-haired woman rubbed her temples. _Why am I involved with such people I don't even know? _"AWESOME!" Miki squeaked not caring about the two persons who probably needed an ambulance at the moment. _I take back what I said. Why do I __**keep**__ on being involved with these kind of people?_

"Onee-chan!" Len went to Rin's side rubbing her back to let her know he was there for her (and that he wasn't seconds ago saving his life because he was afraid of her). The next second he was on the ground with a bump on the head more serious than the headache his sister had -she had a very hard skull so no need to worry about her condition-. "Who would have thought that woman's hands were like steel with callus?" The big twin groaned softly trying to stand up.

For other part, Miku has brought a bucket full of water with ice cubes (who knows from where) and was helping -forcing- the older blonde to calm down while kindly -brutally- took her hands to put them into the water. Then Lily seemed to come to her senses when she saw the worried eyes of her favorite number one cute girl in the world. Luka's eyebrow twitched when she noticed Lily's faint leer and grin. Then the taller faked some tears on her eyes. "Mikuuuuu~~! It hurts~! And it burns~!"

The tealette pitied her and brought both hands to her lips before sinking them into the water again. "I know, but bear with it, okay? For me?" She asked softly with a tiny smile on her face while caressing her hands with her thumb.

Lily pouted childishly. "Only for you~." She rubbed her head with Miku's shoulder and purred. The tealette giggled at her antic.

"Shouldn't it be better for you to go to the infirmary instead of being here wanting cuddles?" Luka stood in front of them with both hands on her waist. When Miku stiffened the pink-haired woman realized she has been sharper than intended.

"Luka-chan is right, Lily-senpai. We should take you to to doctor with Rin-chan. I don't want you to get worse or something..." She whispered sadly. A tick appeared on Lily's head. She stared at Luka, the latter with a face that said 'two can play this game'.

"Okay. But Miku-tan~... Stay with me until we reach there." She begged her friend with puppy dog eyes. "Of course Lily-senpai." The tealette smiled gently. Lily sent Luka a look that meant_ 'victory'_. "Someone has to hold the bucket of water." Miku continued as if it were the most obvious thing -which it was- making Luka laugh mentally and Lily frown.

When they turned to the twins Rin was being carried by Miki and Len was holding hands with Miki still dizzy by the bump. She giggled awkwardly seeing the looks of Luka and the rest. "Hahaha! It seems they are going to stay in bed a little while." They were really in a bad state but that wasn't what have them with those faces. It was the fact that without them noticing it, a bunch of students has gathered around them looking directly at Miki. One even cried -correction, dared to cry-: "What did she do to those two poor elementary girls?"

For the good part, those words worked like magic to the unconscious twins who jumped on the ground and almost killed the person who said that. For the bad part, there was now one more person to take to the infirmary.

-O- -O- -O-

Without knowing how, they reached the infirmary with one blonde girl with no hands working, other blonde young girl with her skull more or less broken, a blond boy with a bump on his head an guess what, another blond guy with long hair tied in a ponytail and glasses beaten to a crap. This was some kind of massacre, like a revenge against Hitler or something.

"Aaaand... What happened?" Asked Yuzuri Yukari, another senpai of Luka who was going to graduate and from time to time helped in the infirmary. She was looking at her president with a gentle smile on her face. _She's always so kind~!_ Luka almost cried noticing one normal person. The four teenagers were laying on the beds and the purple-haired woman now was checking Rin's head.

However, the woman felt a tug on her jacket, exactly, on the hood of her jacket. Since she entered school she always went with a hood with ears, don't ask why. And now, Miku was touching curiously one of those ears with that innocent look of hers. _Kyaaaaaa~! So cuteee~!_

"Is something strange with my hood?" Yukari questioned with a soft voice, like a mother to her scared child. Miku blushed, tensed and shook her head no. "Don't be embarrassed, if you want something just tell me."

Miku reddened a little more. She pursued her lips and timidly she said "Could you... Put on your hood?" She played with her finger trying not to look at her. The purple-haired woman was surprised but did a she was asked making the tealette smile with pink adorning her cheeks. "Hehehe..." She giggled softly while touching 'her' ears.

"Isn't your girlfriend a cute one, Luka? You should have told me this sooner." She winked to the pink-haired woman resulting in the latter reddening like a tomato. Miku wasn't listening enchanted by those ears.

"N-No, no! We're just f-friends! Really!" Luka cursed her sudden stuttering.

"You can be true with me. I'll keep it as a secret if you want." She replied putting her index finger in front of her lips and smirking knowingly.

"N-no! Seriously! I hold no romantic feelings on her! I mean it!" She began to blush furiously and she tried to hid her face in her hands. Yukari giggled.

"You'd better not chewing-gum!" Lily clenched her hands into fists to show her what might be happening if she were to like, have a crush or love her Miku. Sadly, her hands were swollen and all red -or was it purple?- and just a second after clenching them she began to shake her hands.

"Please, put your hands in the cold water, young woman." The purple-haired woman told her kindly.

Lily put an unreadable face and turned to Luka while putting her hands in the bucket. "Don't you think that because my hands don't work I can't still kill you! I have legs you know!" The blonde looked like a little fire with her face red of rage or whatever she was feeling at the moment.

"Would you shut up!?" The woman felt something being thrown at her. By its softness she could tell it was a pillow.

"Oh, my! Little girl, I'm checking your head. Don't move, please." The assistant told Rin who got up at the noises.

She looked at the owner's voice and blinked. Then she looked at Miku. After that, her look went to Luka. Then to Miku again. "Hey, Miku! You should go to this school! In here the people have strange hair colors! Just like you!" Rin spoke very excited, or very jokingly. Perhaps very seriously.

"Ironing board! LEAVE MY MIKU! AND DON'T TELL HER TO CHANGE SCHOOLS! MOREOVER..." Lily took grabbed the pillow she was thrown. "THIS. IS. YOURS!" Lily whined a little when she took the pillow. Maybe moving her fingers wasn't a good idea.

That's when a pillow war exploded between the two blondes. However, Luka and Yukari's attention was on other person. The little tealette who was left shocked at that comment. Her lower lip was trembling and she looked like she was about to cry. Luka could understand that, because of her hair color she was mostly bothered by her partners when she was little. The same happened with Yukari.

Luckily, motherly Yukari knew how to take care of these situations. The ears on her hood began to move and she titled her head. The tealette paid attention to this curious display. The violet-haired woman lift her hands until they were under her chin, clenching them enough for looking like a paw. She made a sound while straightening her head and raising the ears of the hood.

Miku's eyes sparkled brightly. "A-Are you a r-rabbit?" She stuttered like a nervous enthusiastic child. Luka giggled. _So cute~!... Though a little disturbing at the same time._

"If you want me to." Her senpai replied attaching her hands around Miku's waist and nuzzling her neck. Her rabbit ears moving with her emotions. _This is starting to scare me... _"I'll do whatever you want~" The woman replied in her cutest voice.

Miku's mouth opened and closed, her eyes widened and a pink blush reappeared on her cheeks. "C-Could I... Could I take you home?" Luka almost choked at this question and began to cough lightly, her face as red as a beetroot. _M-Miku-chan? Do you even know what does that mean!?_

Yukari blinked twice, moving her head away so she could look at her eyes. Miku shrugged her shoulders shyly looking at the ground. "I told you I'll do whatever you want." She finished her sentences with a noise Luka couldn't identify, as it was a mix between mewl, growl and purring. _Wait! This have taken a really wicked twist! Yukari-senpai is not supposed to act like this! _"Nya~~" _… Now a cat?... I'm losing my respect for her..._

"Evil woman! Get away from MY Miku!" Lily appeared out of nowhere to push the assistant on the ground, hug the tealette and growl. _Oh, perfect, now a dog._

Yukari rubbed the back of her head as she sat up. "Oh... So she's _your_ girlfriend?" The girl glanced Luka arching an eyebrow.

"YES!/NO!" Luka and Lily stared at each other. _Bad reflex. Why did I say no?_ Yukari giggled internally.

Then, Miku held Lily's hands making her cringe. "Lily-senpai! You should worry about your hands! If you keep doing this you're not going to recover!" Luka put on a blank face thinking she was exaggerating.

"It's alright, Miku. As long as I am with you nothing can hur-!" The blonde replied her romantically until something crashed on her head. Rin had disappeared from the bed she was before and managed to be on the furthest bed of the room.

"Aha! Don't you think you've avoided me! There's still something we've to set- Bum!"

Suddenly, little Rin fell unconscious on the bed. Next to her was Miki with a needle on her hand. "Sorry but I thought she needed a rest she didn't want to have so I have no choice than oblige her. What about you, Lily?" _That face... She's putting that face... Oh my God, Miku-chan, run!_

"No way!" The woman responded confident -stupidly-. "I'm not going to let MY Miku with the kinds like them!" She pointed at Yukari menacingly.

"I see." Smile. Crack of hands. Unconscious Lily.

Luka's mouth was open not believing her friend's speed and skill. She knew she was scaring when she was like that but she didn't know she has got that better since the last time she saw her that angry. Miku, for the other part was another story. She seemed to have seen every movement as she now was letting Lily down carefully on the bed. Therefore, she must had taken away the arms that were hugging her and turning Lily back to the bed so she could fall delicately. The tealette sighed.

"Now, Yukari-san, could you look after them? Classes should be starting and we don't want Miku-chan to have a bad impression of us." Miki commented with a smirk. _Bad impression? This is all their fault!_

Miku and Yukari nodded their head yes. However, Miku looked at the assistant hesitantly seemingly wanting to say something. The woman giggled and took off her jacket. _She took it off!_ Then, she walked towards Miku and put it around her shoulders.

"There. Take good care of it, it's my favorite one. You can bring it back to me at the end of the classes."

Miku blushed again with a look of embarrassment and gratitude. She put it on, the sleeves being too long and the jacket too big making her look like a kid wearing his father's pajamas. She approached Yukari and tiptoed to give her a kiss on the chee- _WHAT! OH MY GOD! I'M SURROUNDED BY PERVERSE PEOPLE AND TRAITORS! STOP TOUCHING HER! YOU DEVIL YUKARI!_

"Thank you..." Miku mumbled softly. _Stop it, Miku-chan~!_, crying inner Luka begged.

"We should get going." Physical Luka held Miku's hand while her face showed how cool and professional she was.

"Yes." Miku smiled brightly. Luka was going to let a sigh thinking she was going to be in her classroom with normal people attending a normal lesson with a normal teacher explaining. Her mind was going to recuperate from this experience.

Unfortunately, she felt Miku not moving. Instead, she led her next to where Lily was laying and bending over she gave her a kiss on the forehead. _NOOOOOOOOO!_

During the day until the break Luka couldn't think. Her mental state shattered by Miku's action of giving a kiss to LILY voluntary. _Yukari-senpai is tolerable, even Miki and the Kagamine twins. But Lily? Why? Why is the world so cruel towards me? Did I enjoy making animals suffer in my past life? Was I a dictator? Am I a reincarnation of a sin or something? Why?_

"Uhm... Luka-chan?" She heard the tealette call her and turned to her. Miku shrieked a little. "Are you okay?"

The pink-haired woman blinked clearing the blindness she had before. She was sitting with Miku on the roof and she had a bento on her hands. _Oh... Break time_

Her tummy grumbled and Luka reddened. _Expired tuna! I left my food in the classroom. I should go down to take it but I don't want Miku-chan to be here alone nor I want to oblige her to accompany me..._

Miku giggled. "Here, Luka-chan. You forgot your bento, right? You can take of mine." The tealette commented while taking the chopsticks and offering food to her. _W-w-w-w-w-wait.. I-I-I'm going t-to be fed by her? HEAVENS! Thank you God._ "Um... Luka-chan?"

"Mm?"

"There's some blood falling from your nose." _Oops._ Miku left her chopsticks and took out a handkerchief cleaning Luka's blood. The latter blushed even more. "There, all clean! Now you must be hungry."

"B-But..." Luka tried to regain her speech. "I don't want to snatch your food..." The president told her slyly.

Miku giggled again, lifting a hand to hide her mouth. That taller thought that was a very cute movement with Miku wearing Yukari's big jacket and the sleeves being longer than her arm. _That makes me wonder, how can she hold she chopsticks over the sleeves without them falling?_

"Don't worry! I always make plenty of food because Lily-senpai likes my cook and me feeding her!" Luka was going to retort when she saw what Miku was going to giver her; tuna with leeks.

_Okay. Fast thinking mode, Luka:  
>Benefits: 1. Eat tuna. fed by Miku-chan. having to go downstairs to get my lunch.<br>Disadvantages: … Possible uncontrollable lost of blood._

_I think the choose is obvious. _

With a blush on her cheeks Luka opened her mouth to let the food pass in but none came. She stared doubtfully at Miku. "Miku-chan?"

The tealette pouted cutely. "You have to say 'Ahh~'. If you don't, it wouldn't be funny anymore. Lily-senpai does it." She stated puffing her cheeks.

The taller reddened at the implication. _S-She means l-like a couple? Like newlyweds? O-Of course, there isn't a big difference between being fed without saying anything and being fed while me saying 'Ah~'..., right? I mean, it's the same but with me making sounds. It isn't that strange, Masuda-san does it! However, if I follow that example..._

_That woman isn't the best model I should look up..._

_No, no! Luka, follow your instincts! What are they saying now? …_

…

_'Go there, tiger! She is all yours! Take her! NOW!'_

_Okay, maybe not that good to listen. Oh, heck, she's pouting more than before. What do I do? What do I do? Luka, calm down. Just close your eyes, open your mouth... _

"Ahh~" _and close it to taste the... Uh? Where's the food?_ The pinkette opened her eyes.

"Miku-chan~!" _Lily?_ "Your food is always the best~!" _Why is the food Miku-chan was going to give ME in HER mouth?_ "Let me kiss you as a reward~!" _Eh!_

Punch!

… _Ara? I swear to you readers, that wasn't me..._"M-Miki-chan? Why did you-" Lily tried to say while holding her hurt nose. "If you want someone's food take mine." _Miki... Jealous...Jealous! T-that is... SO CUTEEEEEE~! KYAAAAAA! But I still prefer Miku-chan over you._ Luka covertly moved next to Miku shifting -pushing- Lily out of the way.

"Better to take food from the one you're trying to win, nee~? Li-ly-chan~" _Hohohohohoho!_ Inner Luka laughed wickedly.

"Ah, here's your food, Luka-chan! You forgot it in the classroom!" Miki chirped happily, as if she has just done something very good.

"Oh, then you don't need Miku-chan's food neither, Lu-ka-chan~!" Said girl growled. _Damned revenge! _Thunders covered the sky while the pinkette and the blonde tried to kill the other with their eyes. Miki was asking what did Miku make, both completely oblivious to great battle of gazes their friends were having.

"Well..." The tealette called out to make the fighters pay attention. "In that case, I'm going to give the twins and Yukari-san" She said while standing up with the box on her hands.

"Wait! Why!" Lily and Luka exclaimed at the same time desperately. Miku tilted her head. "Why? Lily-senpai is going to take food from Miki-chan and Luka-chan has already her bento... I'm sure those twins didn't brought anything, at least, Rin-chan. And I hope Yukari-san likes my cooking!" She then ran towards the door.

"B-B-But... She had tuna with leeks..." Luka whispered sadly with her lower lip trembling, almost crying. Lily just huffed angrily. "Don't you have always tuna?" Miki asked munching on her food.

"My mother is on a diet... And she wants everyone to be too... So tuna is for Thursdays..." The pinkette pouted while the shortest one laughed. "I can't believe she's still with that! I mean, being jealous of your own daughter, is such a nonsense! You just happened to have the beautifulness of your mother and the health of you father, I don't see the problem." Miki commented while feeding Lily. The latter didn't seem bothered anymore -food solves everything.

"Right? I mean, she doesn't have to do that!" Miki halted all her moves and looked skeptically at Luka. The younger girl blushed. "Maybe a little, but why do we have to do that too?" She complained more nervous than before when she opened her bento and saw only salad.

"Are you really asking me that? You father already eats healthy food and exercises often. Besides for what he has said to me, only your mother stopped taking so much care of her body when her beautiful little daughter was born~"

Luka pursued her lips indignantly. "Still... That doesn't give her right to take away my tuna from my daily food..."

"She's your mother." Miki smiled while looking at her box. It seemed Lily was far more voracious than she thought.

"Would you stop being against me? I thought you were my friend!" The woman kept on pouting like a child.

Their conversation was stopped by a laughing Lily. "You know, Pinky? I'd never thought you are very cute in your own way" The blonde sat nearer Luka "I could just eat you." She whispered in her head.

The younger reddened and slapped her face, hard, while getting away from her. "What was that for? For one good thing I see on y-" She didn't finish her sentence for the girl with an ahoge had hit her with a fan.

"Control your hormones Lily-chan!" She scolded her. "Or at least, direct them to the right person..." Luka narrowed her eyes. What she has just heard was really the red-haired girl or was her imagination playing with her?

"I'M SO TIRED!" Lily stretched and fell on the ground both hands behind her head which cushioned with Miki's lap. She closed one eye and glanced Miki. "You cook well." That was enough to make the other girl blush while Lily closed her eyes and hummed happily. "A full stomach is a happy Lily!" She grinned cockily.

Luka smiled fondly at their antics. _Well, maybe I can understand what Miku sees in that blonde woman. And I can't believe Miki does really have a crush on her... Wait... What is this romantic atmosphere? M-Maybe I should be going and leave them here. _

Luka silently went away. The last thing she saw was Miki caressing Lily's cheek. Lily was just being lazy.

_Now... Were did my Miku-chan say she was going?_ "Grrhh" _Mou~... Of course the salad was not going to fill me. May was well go to buy something... No! I must not leave my tealette in hands of that traitor called Yukari-senpai! _"Grrrrr!" _I... must be strong! _"GRRRR!" _To... the infirmary! I must go! _"ROAR!"

"Here." _Eh? _"It isn't usual seeing you hungry. Here, take it."

"Yukari-senpai..." She blushed._ Oh my... My stomach had to have been heard miles away... _She looked down to what the purple-haired woman was holding. "Miku-chan's bento?"

"Yup! She said she wanted to give you some of her food seeing you have put such a sad face when she went away so we left a little." Unconsciously, Luka's eyes sparkled. _Miku-chan~_ "She even saved the best ones for you." The senpai elbowed her giggling at the same time.

Luka blushed. Still..."She could have given it to me personally..."

"She is gone." The older frowned. _What? _"Something about a drunk teacher, I didn't get it. Although she seems not to have advised anyone. The twins were still sleeping and she went directly from the infirmary."

"Oh... I see..." _Dammit! Now what do I do with the rest?_"But don't be sad! I'm sure you will see her some other time!" Yukari mistook Luka's face of thinking from one of sadness and tried to cheer her up.

"Ah, right, yeah. Of course. Anyway, thanks for the food." Luka bowed and went to the classroom to eat. _Not in the mood to go to the rooftop and see the lovebirds... Well, one lovebird and one lazy-can't care less-bird._

Surprisingly, everything went pretty normal. The twins weren't allowed -by Yukari- to attend class and their parents were called for them to go home, and Lily has stayed in her classroom with Miki watching her.

"Normal day~" Luka sighed dreamily when classes finished. She was astonished to see how tired she was, she couldn't think what would happen if she were to have to cope with them a full day.

"Luka-chan! Lily-chan has accepted our invitation to go on a trip altogether on February." Turn of head. Smiling Miki. Blank face. "Now only I have to say, Mission Completed with Succes!" The girl laughed loudly not caring she was older and had to be an example, or that she was shouting.

Luka bumped her head on the table. _At least I have a month to prepare..., right? Why do I deserve this? Just who hates me up there? _Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate to see a message.

[Lily-senpai has told me the news. I'm very happy she had agreed to go to the trip. I can't wait to have fun with you again. And sorry for not telling you I had to go, I'll tell you later what happened. Miku.]

Luka smiled, her head still lying on the surface of the table. _Well, maybe I can be a little eager about the trip._

_..._

_When did she get my number?_


	4. Birthday

Special Day, special chapter (It is 23:19 in Spain so I do have time XD)

Anyway, I do not own Vocaloid and you know the rest.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Special Chapter: Birthday<strong>

The alarm sounded and Luka turned it off sleepily. Since the day Miku and her subjects, as she liked to call them, went to her school, she hasn't been sleeping well.

_Not because of anything strange, of course! I am not like Lily! The thing was that, somehow, the little tealette managed to get all kind of information about me (not only her but also Miki, Yukari and Kaito) and we always stayed up all night to talk, send messages or chat._

_Sadly, four days later Lily intercepted the messages and the calls and began to join OUR PRIVATE conversations. It wouldn't be a bad thing if it weren't for the fact that we always ended having some kind of argument which Miku didn't understood. Why? Because our arguments consisted in metaphors and ironies. Who would have thought that Lily woman had such an ability to fight so good against me? _

_Anyway, the point is that I do not want to get up. _

_Moreover, today is my birthday! And I have to go to school? In whose mind could be going to school good when you're going to celebrate the day you were born? It's more, school should be grateful someone has been born on that day! If it weren't for us to be born, school wouldn't have students, and if school doesn't have students there's no need for school at all -sorry for the faculty because they'll lose their job, but that way they learn to value a special day-. _

_So why, in MY birthday, should I go to school? _Luka put an arm on her eyes, trying to cover them from the light entering through the window. _I should just lay here saying I'm sick._ Shame fate had another plans

"RISE AND SUN, MY SUNSHINE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LITTLE PINKY BABE!" Luka's mother put off -threw- Luka's blanket and began to shake her excitedly.

"Cold." Was the only thing her daughter said before turning to a ball, hugging her legs.

"..." Luka's mother, named Kimiko, just stared.

"..."

"..." Narrow of eyes.

"..."

"..." Penetrating look.

"..."

"..." Send of evil waves.

"... *snore*"

"Ah! You ungrateful daughter! Come here so your mom can give you a birthday kiss!" The bed bounced as Kimiko jumped on the bed -probably crushing Luka's body with her weight- and began to tickled the young lady.

"Ac-! ! M-Mom... H-Hurts!"The whine of her daughter were mistaken by the typical complains of a teenager and thus, the old woman didn't stop. "He-! Ow! Whaaa! I'm dying!" Well, maybe that could be more serious.

"Hahaha, you're exaggerating!" Her mother stopped considerately -luckily- because she was such a good woman -she was tired-. "Anyway, stop lazing around and get up. It's your birthday so expect a day full of surprises." Kimiko smiled brightly.

For a moment, Luka felt like the person in front of her wasn't her mother but some kind of clone of Miki. Not that something like that could be done, right? Right? You know, those beautiful kind pleasant and not scary neither creepy at all smiles, all around, following you, surrounding you, making you feel smaller and smaller... _When that day comes I may as well throw myself out the window._

"Now, honey. I want you to go downstairs and open your present." Her mother added as brightly as before.

Luka looked at her suspiciously. Of course, everyone loved to be given presents and gifts, but this was strange... "What's with that look?" The older one asked completely oblivious.

_Too easy..._ "What are you trying to hide from me? Is this another prank of yours?" Luka moved her body as she said this, trying to get away from that being called mother.

"What do you mean with that? Luka, I am your mother! Why would I want to jest you or anything alike?" Kimiko exclaimed completely dumbfounded by her daughter's thought of her.

"... Mum... Last year, to get my gift, you made me go to Grandpa's temple with the invention of some pilgrimage I had to do for turning fifteen - including its walking and the carry of many survival items- only to make me return home by train!" Luka almost wanted to pull her hair out remembering that journey.

"Hey, the trip wasn't that bad at all. Besides, you went to the temple from a very short distance. I still don't understand how did you lost in the forest. I mean, your father and I left you in the entrance of it." Her mother reasoned wisely.

"I know... And you know too." Luka shrank knowing this was a lost battle. "Oh, right! That's why we sent you there on Friday, so you could be home on Monday! Ehehe, my little daughter has got the disorientation of his father. What a cute little girl you are~!" Kimiko petted the head of the younger.

"W-Well!" She held her mother's hand to stop her from keeping treating her like some dog. "And what about my fourteenth birthday when you invited me to the amusement park only to tell me you had hidden my present in the Witch's House! I almost died there!"

"Ah, but Luka, think of that as a test to see if you have grown enough to not be scared of ghosts anymore! I mean, when you reached that age we made a deal of us treating you like an adult and _you acting_ as one." Her mother frowned, a little frustrated at her daughter's blindness. _Oh, come on! Don't put that face as if the one at fault were to be only me! Scary things are scary!, _chibi inner Luka complained hugging her knees and making doodles on the sand of the ground with some stick (well, actually the 'sand' was black as everything around but Luka, and the stick was just some white line connected to chibi inner Luka's hand) "You know I would never do anything to angry you." Smile.

Luka felt some tears trying to appear from her eyes. "And what about the TUNA? Why I must be on a diet when the only one who needs it is you!" She replied dramatically. _No one plays with MY tuna!_

Freeze of time.

Sweat began to fall from Luka's forehead as she realized what she has just told to one of the persons she loved the most. _M-maybe... I can let her play with my tuna a little..._

Kimiko had a blank face, as if repeating inside her mind everything her daughter has shouted to her.

Tilt of head.

The young pinkette took an intake of breath expecting something painful. _The way she's moving her head...I'm sure she's thinking something cruel and nasty_

Grin.

The admired president of the Student Council couldn't do anything more than tremble and widen her eyes in surprise. _This is bad. This is bad. This is BAD!_

Raise of hand.

_Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm going to cry! I'm almost crying! What is she going to do? Why is she raising her hand with such a slow pace? If she is going to punish me, please, let her do it quick! This is just so... And what I am thinking about? It's only normal for her to be angry! Stupid Luka, never call, try to call or make an allusion of a woman being fat! That's what you have been taught!_

_Ah, and of course, respect your mother. Ehehe, I almost forgot that one, _inner Luka rubbed her head.

_Anyway, this is no moment for that! You have to be worried about what your mother is going to do to you! I mean, she's my relative, there's no way she can watch me suffer for a long time. But that doesn't change the fact that I just called her... Still! She was the one who taught me to be honest with others! Then it should be her fault. However, that would mean I do not want her to teach me anything and her role as my mother, besides giving me food and shelter, is to raise me and educate me. So it's only good for me to trust her. If she punishes me is for the good._

_Nonetheless, wouldn't that be illegal or something? I'm sure there must be some law protecting kids like me! The problem is that I'm not a kid anymore! What should I do?_

_Good grief! How much I hate to be a teenager and be so confused about my feelings for my mother!_

_And why the heck isn't that slap or whatever it was coming!_

Luka blinked.

Kimiko still grinned. She has her hands on Luka's hips. She has her fingers holding... holding... _spare tires! WHAT! HOW! _Her mother seemed to notice her stare as she just giggled cutely and frowned. "Oh, Luka! I had you for nine months inside of me. I know you more than anyone in the world, and I'm sure these rolls of fat aren't just from my imagination." Luka was bewildered, but she didn't know if it was for her mother talking so naturally about her -when she was sure, and everyone agreed, that her mother was less healthier than her- or the fact that she had those things on her body!

"B-B-B-B... But I do exercise! And I am very healthy! H-How could this happen to me?" Kimiko looked at her skeptically. "W-Well, maybe I skipped some dancing classes, and I haven't been running outside as much as before... But that was because it was cold! And we were on holidays!" _I'm sure I'm not the only one who has done this!_

"Ah, and don't forget the food! All those sweets you have been eating lately with Miki-chan... Where does that little girl take the food from? Whatever, just go down already because it's getting a little late. I have work to do, you know." Her mother told her while pointing her wrist watch reproachfully. "I still don't know how you manage to distract me so much." Luka shook her head unimpressed until she got aware of the time.

Before she knew it, her mother was already downstairs opening the entrance door and saying 'goodbye and don't forget to open your present!'.

Luka blinked and looked at the time. _If I'm going to late anyways may as well get some breakfast outside. A present from me to me._

_This is pathetic..._

Luka went first to the bathroom to wash her face. On her way there she believed she heard some strange noises downstairs but she paid them no mind thinking it was the washing machine or something.

However, when the noises grew louder it became something she could just avoid so she decided to go down, not before taking a hairdryer (don't be fooled by the movies, not everyone has a baseball bat in their houses) with her just in case it was a burglar. Not that it was probably to be that, I mean, it was half past seven in the morning, who the hell goes to sneak into a house at that time? Luka no, that's for sure.

The sounds seemed to come from the kitchen so Luka crouched down as she saw in all those famous war video games the boys often play and approached the source of the noise. A pink little box with a ribbon and a label on the dinning table. Luka frowned and squinted her eyes. Her name was on it.

Suddenly, the box began to move as if something were hitting it from inside. It keep going straight until it fall from the table, the ribbon getting smashed by the hit. She could hear some whimper from inside it...

_Okay...What the heck is this? That box is no bigger than my microwave, so what could be inside it? I am sure that has to be my birthday present but still... My mother would not be capable of... Oh my God! Does she know that putting animals inside boxes can kill them? I mean, where does it breath?_

_Yet... Maybe she meant to do that. It is not normal for her to give me my present so easily...Or maybe she had already thought that I'd thought this and so she was aware of me doubting resulting in the package being actually my birthday gift and me not taking it because of my suspects._

_But if it were really to be a puppy wouldn't be cruel for my part not to try to save it? …._

…

_Well... If it is not dead yet... It hasn't made a sound for some minutes..._

Luka carefully approached the package and took it in both her hands. She shook it a little with her ear near it. She heard something as if a strange creature were to be complaining and gasping. _Well, if it is what I think it is, shaking it only will scare the puppy so let's just open it._

She took off the ribbon and next the cellophane tape when her vision was covered by something sticky. _AGH! I JUST KNEW IT! I SHOULDN'T HAVE OPENED IT! _Followed it some kind of shriek or scream. Anyway, the thing is that something was glued to her face. And judging by the texture, it wasn't something pleasant.

She tried to touch her face only to find that some kind of soft ball was the cause of all this. She grabbed it (with great difficult, it was so soft) with her hands completely outraged by this turn of events _I just knew I should have listened to my instincts!_

Luka managed to tear that thing off her face leaving her a feeling of someone ripping off her skull from her body. It burnt and she felt the need to cry and bang her head on the nearest wall. However she did not do it because it would be more comforting to just tear to pieces her birthday's present.

"Uh? What...?" Luka's eyes widened very shocked.

"... Tako?" The creature moved one if its hands to put them on its chin. (If you could call that hands and chin)

"An... Octopus?" She narrowed her eyes glancing at its tentacles. "You are my present?" Luka cocked her head only to be imitated by the animal/strange being.

"Tako?" The creature also rubbed her head with its tentacle.

"... Am I supposed to cook you?" She frowned intensely as if she were to figure the secret of the universe.

"Tako tako tako! Taaaaa!" The thing seemed to understand her as it began to tremble and trying to escape from her hold.

Luka stared at it and stood up ready to guide the octopus to its fate only to be stopped by the sight of some paper inside the box in which was written:  
>'Don't you think this octopus is super similar to you? It even has your face! Enjoy your present, Mommy."<p>

Luka's eye twitched. _Comparing me with this, aren't you? Really, what did I do to deserve this? _She looked at the ceiling expecting some kind of answer only to be petted by the strange creature.

"Well... Thinking it slowly... It would be very bizarre to cook something that looks like myself, even if I do not agree on that last part." She smiled a tiny smile.

"Tako!" The Octopus smiled cutely.

-P- J-O-B

"Happy birthday, Luka-chan!" Miki squealed as she shoved her present onto the table making fall the other gifts Luka received since the morning -which were very few compared to last year. "Open it, open it!"

"Yeah, yeah." Luka replied calmly as she undid the wrapping.

"By the way," Miki continued her gaze fix on Luka's head as if to think. "I wanted to comment this to you before lesson began but I didn't have time and... Well... You have an octopus on your head." The girl pointed out referring to the creature which has been the last 5 minutes with two mini-fans dancing (if moving its tentacles was dance) and smiling.

Luka stared at Miki, then around her. _Ohhh... That would explain why nobody approached me compared to other times._

"You know, this octopus really does look very alike you." She petted its head enjoying the smoothness of it. "Ah, right! Let's call it TakoLuka!" She chanted as she took the animal in her hands. The octopus looked curiously at Miki who has just stopped it from continuing its dancing.

Luka halted her movements to gaze at her friend with a blank face. _Why does people compare me with an octopus? _And continued to unwrap her present. _Just how much packaging did she put on this? At this rate I'm not going to finish anytime soon!_

"Ne, Luka-chan, is it a boy or a girl?" The red-haired turned the octopus to see under it only to scare the animal and making it go away from her claws and look for shelter under some chair, all the while with two tentacles covering its head.

"... Actually..." Miki opened her eyes expectantly as she saw the taller girl thought deeply about it. "I don't know and I don't care." The other girl sulked between angry and disappointed. "Now, to more important things... Are you sure your gift is something different than... A lot of paper?" She sighed, too stressed with that never-ending unwrapping.

"I won't say anything." She giggled trying to catch the little octopus who was running away from her avoiding the legs of tables and chairs.

"..." Luka stared at the half-present which have reduced its size to the half. "Is it flammable?"

Miki stood up from where she was, under the teacher's desk. "Er... Not quite... I think..." She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"May as well burn all the paper and then try to save whatever was left from the present." Miki panicked.

"How can you be so cruel?" Said girl paid her no mind already opening another box, and why not, another of chocolates one. _Do they know the 14__th__ of February does exist for something? Anyway, they clearly think I am going to eat all of these. _She glanced a bag of chocolates that she had received since this morning -and the ones that she wasn't given yet. She was sure the moment TakoLuka was away she would be pursued by a horde of fans. Not a good thing to think of. _Not when I'm in an urgent need of losing weight! I mean, I would be mocked by Kaito if that were to happen! And I DON'T want to buy new clothes just because the ones I own don't fit me. Overall when I'm sure mom would make me pay everything with my pay... It IS a need and as a mother she __should pay them for me, like when she pays for my school books!..._

_Ara? Where is Tako-chan? (I refuse to call that thing Tako"Luka"!)_

"Lukaaaaa- OUF!" _Oh, there it is. _Luka got up as she hurriedly neared Kaito, who had a hand extended in the typical fashion of a tragic movie where someone who doesn't deserve it is left for dead.

"Here you are, Tako-chan. Don't get too far away from me." She said as she hugged lightly the creature. "Kaito? What are you doing on the ground? You know that's full of filthy bacterias and who knows more. If I remember correctly, someone stepped on an excrement and he didn't noticed until he reached here -he was late- and all of us began to smell... Well... You know, that." The pink-haired woman shivered at the thought... For the good part, she has heard that meant good luck. Maybe that boy had a great day that day, even with _that_ on his shoe.

The boy lying on the ground blinked and stood up quickly, groaning at the thought of his beautiful blue scarf touching something like that. By the way, when did Luka grow two heads? And how was that she could just take one off her neck?

"Tako-tako!" The octopus smiled taking its position on Luka's head again. "Yeah, yeah. Be a good octopus from now on. We don't want you in someone's dinner." The president calmly talked to it new found friend.

"Eh..." The man glanced at Miki questioningly. The girl shrugged her shoulder telling him telepathically and moving her mouth to just enjoy the presence of the new creature. "..." He blinked as if processing the information. "What do you mean with 'have to low the essence of the lewd literature?"

Miki face-palmed. "Never mind." They turned to Luka who has just gone away without leaving trail. "Luka-chan?"

"The president has gone to buy something for the octopus thing one... I think she may have gone to a fish market or a restaurant, I don't really know." Both persons frowned when a classmate said this, but it is unclear if it was for Luka leaving them behind or for the fish market and restaurant part.

"Kaito-kun..." The treasurer put this time a very serious tone. "I think Luka is going to do something stupid..."

"What?"

(Add tragic music) Miki turned, her eyes watery and her lips pursued. "I think she plans on killing herself!"

"Eh? What makes you think that?" Kaito replied startled by the grave -silly- situation revealing in front of him.

"You don't know?" The little girl grabbed his friend's shoulder, hard. "If she cooks poor Takoluka-chan is the same as if she were to cook herself! Do you know the implications of all that? She could be accused of cannibalism! And what's worse, she was trying to eat herself -if you cook something I'm sure is for eating it-; I don't know what does that mean but I'm sure sensible people as you and me wouldn't do that! We have to find her!"

-.-.-

"ACHO! Ops, sorry, Tako-chan. Maybe it should be better to held you with my hands. Up there you're going to fall." Luka commented to the animal seeing it slipped from its position when she sneezed. "It's strange. I don't think I have caught a cold, but the last minutes I haven't stopped sneezing. Am I allergic to something? What do you think?" She asked to the little creature who was sitting (let's difference with stand up when it supports itself with it's tentacles and sitting when it's lying on its base of the body/head)

"Tako tako, tako tako!" The being replied as it pointed a vending machine with drinks.

"Do you want one?" TakoLuka looked up smiling cutely. They approached it. "Okay, which one?" The little one began to rub its chin thinking staring the one of the brand Loca-Cola. "... Can octopus drink and eat things with sugar? I don't want you to end like Miki whenever she eats some sweet..."

TakoLuka pouted and then pointed at one tee. Luka frowned. "Wise tea? What kind of name is that? Well, if you want it..." She put out her wallet. "You had to choose the expensive one..." She grumbled a little at her pet's choice. "Take the money, Tako-chan." She said to it as she had her hands full.

"Ah!" Luka looked at the source of the voice to find... "Shit!"

"Lily-san? H-Hey! Where are you going? Don't run!" She shouted at the blond girl who had just avoided her in the most obvious way. If it weren't for the fact she was holding TakoLuka and her wallet at the same time, there might have been a little possibility to follow the woman. _What is she doing here? If she's here... Miku-chan too! She's trying to distance me from her! There's no way I am going to let her!_

"Tako tako~" Luka blinked. She has lost its attention to her pet to find she had already a can on her tentacles... And that didn't looked like a soft drink.

"What are you drinking?" She asked taking the can, which was empty by now, to read the alcoholic drink 'Heidi's'. "What do I do with you now?" She whimpered seeing that Lily has escaped from sight, she was going to be late to return from the break and that she will have to take with her a drunk octopus.

_Perfect! Just perfect!_

She smiled a insane smile.

-L- -A- - - -L- -A- - - -L- -A- - - -L- -A- - - -L- -A- - - -L- -A- - - -L- -A- - - -L- -A- - -

"Finally finished... I should get Tako-chan from the infirmary. I wonder if they knew what to do with an octopus there. I doubt it's usual to bring animal patients there... And for other part..." Luka stared at the other bag of presents she has received while her animal friend was away. _Note to self, bring Tako-chan everyday from now on._

She reached the infirmary and went to the bed TakoLuka was lying only to find the blankets in a mess and her friend nowhere to be seen. "What th- MPFHH" _Shit, shit! What is happening? Who is grabbing-! I-Is this chloroform? Oh... No..._

* * *

><p>Luka opened her eyes slowly, rubbing her head feeling the beginning of a headache. <em>What has happened?<em> Her vision was blurry so she just laid there waiting for the headache to go away or her vision to clear, whatever comes first. _At least I'm on a bed..._

_Wait... Why am I on a bed? _She bounced a little with her hips. _I-Is this... A water mattress? _She sat up and began to touch the bed. _Oh, heck! It is! It is! Where I am? Is this some kind of rich house? _She looked around to see a bedroom of a girl filled with stuffed toys. The walls were colored in blue, the ceiling trying to resemble the night sky and there was a huge rug on the ground that covered almost all the room. Its texture, this time, looked like the sea with some white spots resembling sand. She found a Gender guitar with its amplifier near t he bed, but there were more guitars than that from classic to electrical guitars including the electro acoustic ones. There was also a CD player and many more things she wasn't going to tell. In short, a rich girl bedroom.

What caught her attention was a big plush of a leek next to her which she didn't if it was used as teddy bear or as pillow. Perhaps both things at the same time. _This seems familiar..._

She heard the door being opened and some teal-haired girl timidly looking out the door.

Luka's eyes widened and she couldn't help but grin stupidly even though she didn't know anything about her whereabouts.

"You are awake..." She said softly or more like...

"Is something the matter, Miku-chan? You seem scared of me." Luka offered a smile when she was trying hard not to deepen the frown which was making its appearance.

"W-Well..." The girl looked to the ground. "Are you okay?" The girl finally asked after some minutes.

"Why would you say that?" Luka gazed at her eyes confused. _Skipping the part where I don't know where I am or how did I reach here, yup, everything alright!_

"Y-You know! I was against using chloroform but Lily-senpai insisted and so she went there with Yukari-san a-and... And... It wasn't my intention to get you hit yourself on the head... I just wanted them to bring you here to give you a surprise..." Her eyes watered as she explained -tried to explain- everything.

_Chloroform... She was the responsible of... No, wait, it was Lily-san and Yukari... However, hit on the... Huh? Oh my, I have some bandages! Since when? That would explain my headache! And what does she mean with surprise?_ Luka stared at the now sobbing Miku.

_LUKA! No is no moment to worry about that! Angel Miku-chan needs your help! You have to-_

"Miku, what's happening? I sensed you crying!" _Oh... Great... Pikachu here..._ "Oh? Yo, Luka! Glad to see ya' 'wake!" Said girl blinked. _Has she just called me by my name?_ "Sorry for that... Hehe, we gave ya' quiet a bruise there! Sorry. Go downstairs! I have something to compensate you!" The blond said taking Miku with her.

_MIIIIKUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAN! NO! THE WITCH HAS KIDNAPPED HER!_

With the little strength she had left, motivated to save her princess in distress, knight Luka stood up from the bed, walking to the door. After 5 minutes the girl has managed to walk through the corridors without staggering.

_What down floor? I only see more and more corridors! How do rich people do it to live in these houses? I'm sorry for the kid who plays in here, it has to be lonely. And I don't want to imagine the nights. My God, what would that be, a scary child lost in his own home... Kind of sad._ Luka frowned. _Well... No solution. I'll have to call them._

-P- -J- -O- -B-

Five minutes later, when Luka managed to find the elevator.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A mass of people was the first thing her sight caught when the doors opened. There were her friends, Miku's friends, her parents (?) and more people she didn't know. More important, TakoLuka was being held by her Miku-chan, the animal clearly giving her a hug.

Luka got closer to her teal-haired girl with a huge grin, grabbed her pet's head and shoved it away somewhere. "What a great surprise..." Miku blushed, which made Luka also redden. _What is this?_

"Bubble-gum! Bubble-gum! Here! Here!" The president turned at the call a little angry. _Again that Pikachu monkey? _The blond woman put an arm around her neck. "I know I don't like you and you don't like me buuuut! I'll give you this as a present." She told her as she showed her a table full of all varieties of tuna. "I've heard your mother has punished you. She's over there, by the way. I' got her permission, eat to your heart's content!"

She opened her eyes not believing bad evil Lily could do something like that for her. "And what's more! Today I will let you enjoy Miku's company. You know, a comrade favor. Now enjoy!" She exclaimed while getting away, chillingly serene.

Luka tilted her head as she saw the blonde go next to a certain red-haired girl who looked at her, said her goodbye and then wrote something on the mobile phone.

Her phone vibrated and she saw a message from her: _Really! First, being late to school, then having TakoLuka-chan drunk and, after that, bump your head with God knows what! The problems you cause! Good grief Lily is her for something!_

Luka smirked. _That girl... I wonder... Do I smell love here? _She thought as she was looking at Lily talk animatedly with Miki.

After eating some of that banquet, receiving congratulations and a explanation of what were her parents doing there (in which she was told Miku and Lily contacted them to make her a surprise, _well... I'm sure they come for the food, everyone goes to parties for the food! I do that!, _and in exchange they will give more freeness to their daughter as long as she stayed in the territory, _just how big is the land they own?)_, she felt a tug on her clothes.

"Yes, Miku-chan?" She asked seeing the little girl blush a little and shift uncomfortably.

"C-Could we go to my room?" _M-Miku-chan? D-Don't you think is to soon for that? W-We're young! We have a long life to ahead! I want us to do it in a more romantic situation! Not in some party like this! _"I don't feel very well with so many people around here."  
><em>Ah.<br>It was that.  
>Buu. <em>

"Also, I have to give you your present." _Miku-chan! That's so~! I'd never thought you-! Ah! You're going to be my dead! You naughty girl~!_

_Wait! No, no! Calm down Luka! She doesn't think about those kind of things. She's too innocent._

_Baka-Luka, of course she doesn't! She probably confuses it with talking about the weather as she confuses kisses with rewards to persons like you._

_But that would mean Lily-san... She... To her... Oh, no! Princess of mine! How much debauched is the people, how hard try them to deceive you! However, you shall no fall into those traps as I, Luka Megurine has come to your rescue without wanting anything in reward other than your safeness! I shall cut witches in half and lock that Pikachu up. Your honor will not be shattered as I give myself to you when the time comes to the fight! I shall protect you so you will do, as you wait for my arrival, my arrival to your side. For as long as I know you are safe, my will to fight will not cease; for as long as I know evil exists, all my courageousness will not leave; for as..._

…

_Oh my God, that's what happens when you have to read that novel, the Don Quixote one. At this rate I will end up like that man. Wait and see..._

"I see... So this was your room, after all. I knew that leek reminded me of something." She smiled as Miku blushed and took the stuffed toy, hugging it as it reached her knees.

"Take a seat. I'll promptly give you your present." The girl search for something inside her wardrobe and returned sitting next to Luka. "Here, open it." It was a cubic package.

"Miku-chan." The pink-haired woman turned to her. "Before unwrapping it I want to tell you I'm really grateful about all this and that you didn't have to buy me a present." She smiled sincerely. _Yay! Yay! I have Miku-chan's present! Not only that but I have been sleeping on her waterbed (even if at the moment I didn't know it) and now the two of us are together in her room! I want more! _Chibi inner Luka jumped from one imaginative bed to other.

"I-I know... But I-I wanted to..." _Is it me or she seems more nervous than usual? _"J-Just open it... This is embarrassing you know..." Luka looked at her questioningly but said nothing.

Inside the box were big earphones who looked more an accessory than actual earphones. The sash was brown with two yellow curves that entwined and the part of the ear was yellow with three brown rectangles and a blue half-circle.

"You said you liked music and as I've always seen you with hair-bands and so... I thought you will like it..." Miku commented hugging the leek plush.

Luka turned and hugged Miku putting an arm between the toy and Miku so she could hug her properly. Miku reddened furiously letting the big leek fall and returned the action, snuggling into her friend.

Surprisingly, the first to leave the hug was the birthday girl. She saw Miku's bangs covering her eyes but not her blush.

"Miku-chan is something the matter?" And before she knew it, the distance between their faces closed. She blushed. "M-Miku-chan?"

"... H-Happy birthday." Miku said shyly as she closed the gape separating their lips.

For some unknown reason, this kiss didn't feel like the others Miku has given her. She realized she enjoyed it but not in the same way as the other times where pervert thoughts invaded her mind. This was timid and gentle, scared of hurting someone, like a feather but a feather of an angel. She knew Miku's lips were trembling, as if asking her if whatever she was doing was good or not, letting her control of the situation.

Then, she felt the girl shiver and look away, her face all red. It wasn't a long kiss, in fact, it was more like the peck she received on Christmas; but it left Luka all dazed.

"I-Im s-sorry... I-I sh-shouldn't... I..." Miku tried to explain herself but the pink-haired stopped her. Luka knew her cheeks were pink, but still, she kept on gazing into Miku's eyes.

"It's okay..." She replied softly. "It isn't like if it were to be the first time you do that right?" She told her expecting her to giggle a little. Miku did not disappoint.

"I know... But... It was... Different." The look on the tealette was so sincere Luka thought she would faint from cuteness. "I don't know. It's the first time it happens something like this to me." She laughed rubbing her head.

_C-Could it be... That she...? _"I just... Well, want to be with you, today. Is your birthday. So just the two of us..." She mumbled the last part and Luka had to listen closely to understand it.

_Maybe she... She doesn't know what is it... It might be... The nervousness... The kiss..._

"Could we repeat it?" Luka's mouth opened before she could order her brain not to.

Miku blushed and bit her lower lip, her eyes watery. "B-But it's strange..." She whispered and took an intake of breath seeing Luka's pleading expression. _Well, now I've reached here, there's no turn around. _"I do not want to bother you or make you uncomfortable..." Luka smiled to herself. _So innocent._

She caressed her cheek and cupped her chin making the tealette look at her. She closed her and could feel Miku's ragging breath. Just a little more.

"Lu-Luka-c... I-I... W-We..." The girl still tried to resist, probably, thinking this was bad or wrong, or too confused to think straight.

"Ssh..." Nearer. Closer. And a sob. This awakened her. "Ah! M-"

"MIKUUUUU! I HAVE SENSED YOU CRYING!" Pikachu opened the door followed by Cherry one.

Instantly, Miku was away from her, clutching Lily's dress. "Hey, hey, what happened? C'm 'ere. That's good. Let's go to the bathroom, ne? Tell me what happened." Lily soft tone calmed her down and she took her away not before telling Miki to ask Luka's version.

"Emm..." Luka looked at everything but her friend.

"Cool thing, right?" Miki began.

"What?"

"The 'I sense Miku crying', actually, it was the spy video and microphone you have on you."

Luka's face turned blank. "What?"

"Your present birthday. Remember when you said my gift was all paper? Well, in reality it was a spy item. Very cool! When you fainted due to your head's hit, I opened it and put it on your clothes. That's why it is so small! And that's why Lily knows everything you do." Miki explained.

Her phone vibrated. A message.

Lily's message.

_'What have you done to Miku?'_

"You know, Lily wanted to connect it with her phone." Miki said as she saw the sender.

Luka felt a shiver run through her spine. _What have you done?_

Another message.

_'I think Miku may be... With you..._

…

…

…

_I'm going to kill you.'_

"Ehehe... Miki... Is this meant to be a joke?" She asked to her dear friend who shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows. By the way, where is TakoLuka-chan?


	5. Valentine's Day

Oh my Gosh! How much time has passed since I've updated this? Well, since I've updated anything at all xD I'm so sorry...

Anyway, I have to tell you that actually this chapter was going to be a very very long one, but after having more than 12,000 words I told myself to update the half so you have your chapter and see that I am still existing, and my fussy perfectionist personality is satisfied (that's it, having everything in order)

The thing is that I promise next chapter will be full of Miku x Luka, but also will have some new characters... And here is where the difficulty comes in, now I don't know how to make them go away naturally, in the end Luka will have to run away because if I don't do something this chapter will be endless T^T.

I don't own Vocaloid or its characters

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Lukaaaa-chan~ Cheer up~~" Miki begged to Luka as she laid her head on the table of the school. In a few weeks they were going to have the so famed trip that these past months has given the president the chance to meet the prestigious school of Flores en Crecimiento.<p>

"Pop, pop." Tako Luka tapped on the table trying to attract her attention. Said person didn't seem to react.

Also, these past weeks have been very stressing to Luka. It has been a long time since she spoke with Miku, suddenly, she seemed busier than usual. Whenever she said 'hi' to her , the tealette would find a way not to talk to her. The worse thing came when she left the chat leaving Luka talking with Lily. _I don't understand that woman. More often than not she's at my throat but then, sometimes she begins to be very kind while in other times the only thing she talks about is Miku-chan._

_However, what worries me is Miku-chan not wanting to have a conversation with me._

"Luka-chan... -" Miki said something the pinkette didn't understand so she lifted her head a little. "Mmh?" Sounds of various things falling filled the room. "Er... Nah, just wanted to know if you could breathe buried inside all those chocolate boxes."

The president looked at the ground where those boxes fell. _Ah, right, and today's Valentine's Day. That's why I'm more stressed than normal. If on my birthday I had presents of chocolates for a whole month, on Valentine's people want to feed me with chocolate for a year. I even have more chocolates than usual. I think they have sensed me being temperamental and they want me to cheer up...  
>But the only thing that could cheer me up is Miku~!<em> Inner chibi Luka cried pitifully wiping her tears with the back of her hands.

Tako-chan hugged Luka's face affectionately with its best intentions. Unfortunately, Luka's face ended sticky with whatever fluids Tako Luka secreted. She offered a tiny smile whatsoever.

"Luka." Suddenly, Miki stood very serious in front of her. _Scary._ Inner scaredy kitty Luka shivered a little while tears began to form on her eyes. "You are not good." _Perceptive_. Inner Einstein Luka rubbed her long pink beard. "You need a tuna of Valentine!" …_ What?_

"Excuse me?" Luka blinked as if that would help her to comprehend (which, I have to say, had no results).

"You..." Miki began slowly. Luka replied with nodding just as slow. "Need..." Luka lowered her head and stared at her expectant. "Tuna!" Luka frowned thoughtfully. _But... I don't want tuna... _Inner chibi Luka poutedwhile telling that to inner Einstein Luka. Before the latter could reply to Luka's inner question Miki talked. "It always makes you happy! My treat! What do you say? As much as you want!" She exclaimed cheerfully although she knew she was risking the money she would win in three months in just one day.

They stood in silence for a few seconds until Luka replied. "No, thank you. Not interested." She began to clean her table.

Everyone turned and someone even gasped. "L-Luka-chan? W-What have you said?"

Luka sighed in frustration. "Not now, maybe in other time." Now the faces of her classmates filled with worry and astonishment.

"It is my treat you know!" Miki said louder in despair. "It doesn't matter how much it will cost! I'll pay!" The persons around her shivered although they didn't know if it was for the fact that Luka was refusing her favorite food or for the tone of voice Miki was using.

"Don't worry. I just don't feel like it." Luka tried to smile a smile Miki didn't believe. However, the red-haired girl just froze on her spot with her mouth hanging open.

Luka went out of the classroom not really paying any attention to her, her classmates or the chocolates on the table. TakoLuka jumped on her shoulder before she could go too far away.

_Come on, Miku-chan. I know you will send me a message sooner or later._ Luka put out her phone looking for messages. _ I've seen you commenting on Lily and even Yukari-senpai's profile saying you love them a lot and that you will give them presents for Valentine's Day! You have to say something to me!_ Luka walked faster to no really destination. TakoLuka glancing over her phone curiously. It frowned. Tako-chan wanted Luka to be happy, so she did the best thing she was good at: she hugged (again) Luka's head covering her eyes with her tentacles. Unfortunately, the little octopus didn't seem to have any surviving senses as she caught her owner just when she was going downstairs ending with Luka on the ground and it, well, TakoLuka was like a limpet so it stayed on its place. For the good part, TakoLuka cushioned Luka's head.

"Mmpushffft fffwhthhat ffmhheeekk" Luka's muffled growls did not make the little octopus let her go from its grip. Tako-chan was very worried and it will help the president even if she didn't want its help!

"Luka? What... Are you doing on the ground?"

_Kaito?_ "Mfffhh! Mmmfh!" Luka lifted her head trying to... Er... Well, making strange sounds.

"Luka, I can't understand you if you don't take that... Thing off your face." As if understanding him, Tako-chan turned (still holding Luka's head) and made a move with one of its tentacles. Tako-chan seemed angry. "Wooah, forgive. I didn't know it was you, TakoLuka. So... What are you doing?" He stared at the now red face of Luka. "Did you know that's full of filthy from bacterias and who knows more?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Of course, he may look like an idiot, but he never forgets and-

"DON'T YOU DARE TEASE ME RIGHT NOW! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO ALL OF YOU!? WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS PICKING ON ME!? YOU BASTARD! NO! DON'T SPEAK TO ME! DON'T OPEN YOUR MOUTH! YEAH! ALWAYS LUKA! LET'S GET HER! AHAHAHAH! YOU ARE HAVING SO MUCH FUN, RIGHT? TAKING ADVANTAGE OF SOME LITTLE GIRL! WELL, NO! THIS TIME WOULDN'T BE THE SAME! HAHAHAHA! JUST WAIT AND SEE!" And so, the president walked away stamping her feet

"L-Luka?" With his feelings hurt and his eyes watery, he followed her.

_Just what's with the people? Don't they see I'm not in the mood? Yeah, I know I have to be a role model and whatever, but I also have my problems! _"Wanna know what's pissing me off so much?" Luka asked to the octopus which let her face when she began shouting and instead content itself with staying on Luka's head (it could have just stayed on Luka's shoulder, but... bleh!)

"People don't worry about their role models. Whenever I try to look for advice, I end up resolving their problems and not mine." Luka felt Tako-chan tilt its head. She knew it was frowning. "W-Well, I-I know it's not like I had asked for advice since I don't have that much persons of confidence... I-I mean, it's not like I don't have any friends b-but... You understand me!" TakoLuka giggled at the now flustered Luka and rubbed her head with its tentacle.

She sighed. "You're right. Guess I just wanted to relieve myself and Kaito got the worst part. Maybe I should apologize to him. I don't even know what I was shouting. Did I say something bad or outrageous?" She took TakoLuka in her hands to see her response. The little creature smiled and shook its head no.

"Then, there's no point in apologizing!" Luka smiled cutely. TakoLuka was wondering if the pinkette was on her period since she was having such mood swings in so little time when Kaito -finally- reached the girl.

"Luka! W-Wait!" Said woman stopped. "Ah... Ah..." Kaito panted as he tried to regain his breath. "N-Need... More... Ice cream... Ah... S-sugar... E-Energy..." Luka frowned at what he was mumbling but stayed quiet waiting for whatever he was going to say.

Kaito stood up and looked directly into Luka's eyes. She felt her spine shiver for an unknown reason. "Luka..." He pronounced the name carefully. _This doesn't look good..._ "I don't know what happened to you but I have something importan to tell you." He put a serious face but then looked at whatever but Luka. "I... I don't know how to say this... Eheheh.. You... I-I..." He was blushing. "I... Wanted to ask... J-Just... Well..."

_...Not you too! Bakaito, I was hoping you were homo or something! Now I'll have to search in my memory a good not very cruel answer. Looking for the good part, as you're my friend I can be a little more hurtful than with strangers. I mean, I'm not going to say to a stranger: 'sorry, but weren't you gay?' or '...You really had to ruin my day with your declaration of love, don't you?' _ Luka smiled at the boy in front of him who was struggling with his words.

_No, no, no. That's very disrespectful and I have an image to keep as the lady I am -and not some freak who wants a strand of hair of a girl I met on Christmas just so I can make an exact copy of her... _The boy looked again at Luka seeming to know what to say only to see Luka with the same smile as before but staring at the horizon.

_At least I don't stalk her or something; however if she keeps ignoring me I may as well do it. I don't like the idea of her having a boyfriend or, what's the same, with Lily around..._ The ice cream lover gazed behind trying to comprehend what was so interesting she was looking so intensely. He only saw the corridor.

_From what she has told me, she usually has a programmed schedule... If I could get that in my hands... But who I should ask? _Luka hadn't changed her expression when a frown appeared on her face.

"Y-You know Luka... You're beginning to scare me..." Kaito backed a little away from her. He didn't like the aura that was emanating from her. Luckily, it wasn't directed to him but to the little now squeezed octopus that was Luka's birthday gift.

_'Hey, hi Lily! I know you don't like me and I don't like, and even if you liked me I'd still don't like you. Anyway, I want to ask you a favor about... Well, first, why do you have to comply? To tell you the truth, because I'm not a blondie like you, you know (?)The thing is that I want you to get me Miku's schedule so I can spy her day and night, just like you do. I'm sure we'll then become like good colleagues. Maybe we could even make turns, in that case... I WANT THE TIME WHEN SHE IS TAKING A BATH! _

Kaito thought he saw a little of drool falling from Luka's mouth, but that could be his imagination and fear of the moment.

_-__**and**__ don't think I am some kind of pervert. The human body is a great piece of art and it just happens that summed with Miku it becomes something I can't take my eyes of and I have to enjoy-, so what do you say? She will be happy that we pass more time together, the benefit is for everyone!'_ Luka leered a little and licked her lips, still thinking about Miku and bath.

"L-Luka?" He tried again seeing her grip on Tako-chan lessening.

_Oh, no, I know! To avoid having to deal with Lily I could ask to that little boy, what was his name? Well,the one with a problem making a difference between boys and girls, Kagamine something. Well, the little shota boy. I'm sure he will be glad to comply. Maybe I can menace him, he doesn't look like the type to oppose whatever someone says... He's so uke..., poor boy. Maybe he likes it? Whatever._

_The thing is that the problem will come when that tomboy girl of his sister comes into screen, I don't think she will mind me knowing Miku's schedule, but I'm sure she would want something in exchange. _Luka shivered as TakoLuka managed to escape her hold only to be held by Kaito. It seemed to grunt and it crossed its tentacles. _What could a girl like her want from a poor little woman like me? Oh, I'm sure she will want to do very bad things to my bod-_

"LUKAAAAA! FUCK! LISTEN TO ME!" Kaito exclaimed desperate and if he wanted some kind of reaction, he did well.

Luka's eyes were immediately on him although her expression wasn't the one he was expecting. _O-Oh... Uh..._ _S-So soon? I-I d-didn't even told him I w-wanted... A-And with him... Aren't there some steps before reaching that stage? What do I do now? Is he going to rape me if I were to say no? But what does he want me to do? He's not cute enough for me! At least he isn't some creepy guy but still!_

He mistook that face of one of disappointment because Luka was such a lady that tried to avoid any kind of cuss or swearword. "I-I'm sorry!" He shouted apologetically. "Good Kaito, first you anger her and now you disappoint her." He whispered softly.

"Y-Yes?" She said with the little hope of what she has just heard were to be her imagination and he only wanted to say 'ma'am' or something -innocent and non-perverted- like that.

There was an awkward silence where nobody knew what to say. "Tako tako?" The little pink ball asked not understanding a thing, but she knew something bad happened. For it, Kaito has just shouted at its owner, so he deserved punishment! It did the best thing it was good at, it pounced on his face and glued to it with the only difference that this time it had an attack prepared: the super-ink-Tako-octopus-stream! (_)

Kaito fell flat on the ground KO'ed with the victory of TakoLuka! Said animal grinned and lifted its tentacle. It could be seen a speech balloon in which was written: 'I beat you to a pulp! Ha!'

"Um..." Luka bend over with her finger index on her lips. "I think you killed him..." She commented as TakoLuka made its typical dance with fans (no, really, where does it take those mini-fans from?) "Oh! Break time will be over soon, I have to buy something." She thought out loud as she took TakoLuka and put it on her head (the octopus still dancing). She gazed at the fallen Katio. "Should we leave him here? I want to get something to eat... And I don't really want him to rape me..."

"Tako tako tako tatatako~!" The little octopus was in its own world.

"Well... If someone where to find him, it's only normal for him to receive help, right? There's also the case that said someone just ran away, like me... Besides..." She looked at him again. "It isn't like we can see his face... He seems like one of those monsters full of black. Ha, we can't call him blue-haired boy now!" She laughed at her own -very bad- joke. "Whatever, I'm hungry." Luka went away without listening to the very important thing that man was going to say her.

-G- -O- -O- -D- -J- -O- -B-

The classes passes relatively fast although she had had one problem with the teachers scolding her for eating in class. Actually, she wasn't eating, she just didn't know where the heck should she be keep the chocolates. _Gosh, don't people have anything better to do than baking chocolates? Or, what's worse, waiting a long line to buy these? They can't fool me, many of these boxes still have the price! _She looked around and, contrary to what someone would have thought, her classmates didn't leave the room but stared at her expectantly. A vein throbbed on her head. _If they are expecting me to begin eating these they are very wrong! _Some people started whispering things she couldn't hear. _At least they could be happy that I have accepted them. If it weren't for me being so kind, I would have accepted only my friends' boxes._

_Huh? This is strange... There's no chocolate present for Miki... _Luka stood up and began searching inside the mountain of boxes.

"Mmh... Luka-chan? What are you doing?" The girl heard the distinguishable voice of her red-haired friend.

Luka looked behind ending in another slipping of boxes. "Er..." _Should I ask her or no? If I do it and she has already given it to me she might get angry, but if she hasn't I might look like a good friend who has reminded her to give me my present..._

"Er?" She asked inquisitively.

_What should I do? What should I do? And the worst thing is that everyone is still looking at me! Don't they have houses to go to? _"Um..."_ Yeah, Luka! Make an idiot of yourself! _Miki frowned. _Where are the people with mental disorders when you need them? _The president asked to herself referring to all that people she had recently met.

"Miki, Luka." It was Kaito. _Not really the person I was expecting but..._ "You know we have a meeting right now, don't you? We must go." He said. His eyes going from Luka to the window then to Luka again. _Sh**... He remembers he had to tell me something._ Kaito backed a little seeing Luka's face. Miki stared at them not understanding. _Didn't I make clear enough that the only person I want right now is Miku-chan?_

"So... Let's go?" Miki asked hesitantly. Luka nodded not taking her eyes away from Kaito, as if he were to be a prey.

-M- -X- -L-

"_Oh, Miku-tan, I love you so much!" Lily said as she took her hands in hers._

Luka's eyebrow twitched at her own imagination.

_They were sitting on a red bed with a shape of heart inside a room full of petals of roses. The furniture seemed to be coated in gold and the ones that didn't have it on it were made of mahogany. The wall and the ground were covered in tapestries made of silk, gold and silver. "Lily-senpai, this place is beautiful~!" The younger girl said as she snuggled into Lily's neck. _

Miki frowned as she looked beside her where the president was sitting. She could swear she has heard her mumbling something about '**cking rich people'; but she wasn't sure.

"_Is that so? Do you like being here more than in that old-fashioned for poor people school where that big-boobs study?" Lily caressed the tealette's hair giving her a light kiss on the head._

_Don't you touch her!, _inner Luka shouted. It looked like her thoughts were being reflected on Luka's real face because Miki was shooting her strange glares which she didn't noticed.

"_Senpai~ How can you say such a stupid thing~? Everything is better than being with that bubble-gum girl~ You will always be my first~!" She encircled her arms around Lily's neck and half-closed her eyes. Their lips mere centimeters away._

Luka bit her lower lip. _Right! That's why Miku-chan isn't here! This is all her fault!_

_Just when Miku was going to close the distance between her faces, Lily put a finger on her lips, stopping her. The little girl whined pitifully._

"_No, no, no, Miku-chan." She moved her face down, her nose always in contact with the other's skin, and began to give her soft kisses. Soon after she moved up and blew hot air on her ear._

"_Senpai~" The girl moaned._

At this point Luka was clearly violently biting her nails. The room filled with silence except the sounds Luka made. All eyes on her.

_Lily bit the lobe of her ear. "Miku-tan... That's wrong. You have to call me Lily-oneesama."_

"_Y-Yes..." She whimpered softly, blushing thanks to Lily's treatment._

"_Tell me, Miku. Am I the only you love?" The taller asked as she motioned Miku to lie down on the bed._

"_Yes, Lily-oneesama." Miku's eyes were closed, enjoying the moment._

"_The only one?" _Luka's eyes widened in horror as her vividly imagination began to show her how Lily defiled/would defile her little girl. Luka put both hands on her head desperately.

"_Luka-oneesama!" The little girl moaned loudly. You Lily bi-! Eh? Wait, wh-? "Luka-oneesama!" Uh? "Onee-sama!" Uhhh..._

_Ehehehe!_ Luka began to leer both internally and externally. _My name sounds good and all~ Oh? Is this blood falling from my nose?_

"Luka-oneesama~" Someone blew into her ear scaring her and almost making her fall from her chair. "I bet you were thinking something pervert like that! Your face was so like-" Kaito said as he imitated the typical face of a pervert in which eyes and mouth fell strangely (the monkey face).

The president just made a face that say 'this is so disgusting' mixed with 'what an awkward moment'. Still, she wasn't expecting that instead of her Miku-chi! However, as the good teenager girl she was, she just resigned herself to look at him strangely. _I could always hit him, and then break a chair on his head, of course, not before having his faced banged on the table ; after that I don't know what's better: throwing him out of the window or throwing him on the stairs? At this hour of the day I don't think it really matters, I mean, if nobody has seen it then it hasn't happened! Good grief, I'm such a good compassionate woman... He really should be grateful._

"Sooooo, what were you thinking about? It is not everyday someone has the chance to see stoic cold president Megurine leering at something. Ah, and you have some blood over here." He said signaling with his finger on his face.

Said girl recomposed herself and with an elegant movement took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood. Kaito arched en eyebrow and mumbled something about the irony of the life. Luka shot him a menacing glare. "What? I am a refined lady."

"Ehh... Okaaay... Anyway, everyone's gone because... Well, we needed your approval for some things over here." He pointed at the tower of papers. "And as good loyal lower beings, we have read everything and leave the signatures to you, oh beautiful superior president Megurine-sama." _Oh... Thanks... I hate you all...,_ Luka thought as she saw that, in short, they have left all the meeting to her and only her. "But don't worry because I'm going to be with you and helping you. I can explain you what are those papers for and what are they asking you to approve or not." He chirped smiling.

Luka would have been very grateful if it weren't for the fact that... _Is this some kind of trick so he can jump on me without worrying about someone saving me? I-I'm not going to let him do whatever he wants!_ She limited herself to just stare at him and, with a dignity someone would not expect from a woman who has just been left as a slave to do all the work, began to read and sign the papers.

Everything went relatively normal except for some awkward moments for example, whenever Kaito approached Luka to read over her shoulder, or when Luka spaced out thinking about why the _hell_ Miku hasn't tried to contact with her or anything. After some minutes more, _Oh, gosh! Those traitors are really leaving me here until who knows when to finish all this! Good grief I can read very fast..,_ Kaito spoke.

"Say, Luka..." _Awkward moment! Awkward moment!_ "You know I have wanted to ask you something since this morning." _Yeah! I know! And I don't want to answer! Or you to formulate the question! Or you and me being here alone! _"The thing is..." _Oh, please, don't put me in this kind of situation. It's really uncomfortable! _"I- I think I might like Lily!" He blurted out blushing furiously.

"..." _What?_

"I-I know that... M-Maybe we fought and all that, b-but I f-felt something different!" _What is he talking about?_ "I-I do really think I like her! I mean, she's all overbearing and I-am-the-best kind of person but I have been watching her!" _He means... Spying on her?_ "And she's also very kind and can be pretty gentle with the people she cares of and..."For some reason, she imagined Lily taking Miku's hand as she helped her to get out of a limousine..._ Don't touch her, you filthy demon! Kind my as*! She is just an opportunist! _"And I know I want to share my life with her!" The boy finally confessed. _H-his life? Really? What does he see on her? _

"I know is very sudden b-but... W-Well... I have seen you have her number and talk a lot with her..." He began to play with his fingers, trying not to look at her. _… How the h*** does he know that? And besides, is not that I talk to her... Is more like she intruding in __**my**__ conversations with Miku and then, little cute Miku leaving me with her and her mental problems. Not something that I really want. _"And I thought that as you both were friends," _Don't relate me with that._ " you could help me with her. I-I think she only hates me b-but... I want to try..." He looked at Luka again who has been listening calmly to him with an 'I comprehend you'-look. _Why do I have a masochist in the Student Council? No, seriously, everybody knows he doesn't have any chance with her._

"Kaito... You see, I do-" Suddenly, a bulb lighted on Luka's head. Inside her mind she was seeing herself planning how Lily was taken away by her ice-cream-lover friend (there was no need for her to fall in love with him, what's more, if she suffered the better) while she was holding hands with Miku all chivalrous. "I **do** think it is very wonderful that you're feeling such a thing for her so I will help you in all I can." She replied as she began to gather up all her belongings to go back home. All the time with chibi inner Luka rubbing her hands mischievously.

"So, will you help me?" Kaito asked enthusiastically as he opened the door for the lady.

"Why would I not, my friend?" She passed by him elegantly, taking out her phone to give him her number. "Remember, resolve is what you need to achieve whatever you want." She motioned him to give her his phone. _Yeah... Resolve... And intelligence, _Luka thought as her mind drifted again to a certain tealette. _… I'm starting to worry about this obsession._ "Knowing her, she will deny everything, even act as if she were to hate you more than ever; however you must persist." She returned the item back. _And if she were to act as liking your approaches, I'd be careful... I'd rather not to be on his feet._ "Don't care about whatever she says to you, women like determinate men. She will make you think you are bothering her when, in fact, she wants more." _… I think I'm going to be the cause of Kaito's future death._

"Like a tsundere?" He questioned innocently. _Ohohohoh, I'm too calculating for yourself, Kaito. _Luka glanced him only to notice that he had a notebook and a pencil, writing down everything she was speaking.

"Yes, you could say it like... That... Yeah... Why not?" This time, the president had a hesitant tone wondering if she maybe was taking things too far because..., Kaito seemed to take this very seriously.

"And do you know anything she may like or love? Just to buy her a present or something." He tilted his head.

Luka smirked amused. _In love Kaito sure is cute. Still..._ "Something she may like?" _Besides Miku-chan? Kagamine-kun? Or... _"Miki."

"Miki?"

Luka blinked. She had just that image of Lily lying her head on the red-haired girl's lap. "Right!"

"What?"

"FOOD!" The image in which Lily was with Miki rewound to the part where the blonde affirmed something about a full Lily was a happy Lily.

Kaito arched an eyebrow. Honestly, he wasn't understanding the woman. Miki and later food. Not something usual. Maybe too much work was affecting her. He will be more watchful next time. After all, Luka was his friend. Yet, it seemed very suspicious that the first thing that came to Luka's mouth were to be Miki. He... Didn't want to have any competence (although with the _oh so_ perfect Lily he doubted his way would be easy) and least with someone like Miki. Or perhaps he was worrying about nothing. Still, better be sure than regret. "What again?"

"That's what you have to do!" Luka concluded as if whatever she has just told him was the best thing she could tell him in the world -of course, saving the fact that she hasn't told him anything.

"I-I d-don't think I'm catching you..." Kaito sweat-dropped not understanding what was going on in Luka's mind.

"Go for it comrade!" She said as she put her hand on his shoulder in an encouragement gesture.

"Go for what?" Miki appeared with a drink on her hands and tilting her head. "By the way, Luka-chan, you should go downstairs, someone's waiting for you." She winked before asking again. "Going for what?"

"Waiting for me?" Luka repeated wondering who could be at those hours at the school. "Eh, wait. Why are you here? You didn't help us up there!" The president asked indignantly.

"I was attending your admirer! I was supposed to go to buy some snacks and come later but I found Luka's admirer on my way here and I just couldn't let her all by herself waiting for you. Just now I was going to see why was taking you so long." Miki justified intelligently.

The tallest one glared at her doubtful, yet she had right now one important thing to do. "Well, anyway, I think I'll just go down and see who is it and what does... she, right? What does she want. After all, not everyday some person waits for you like... What time is it? Whatever. I just hope it is really someone who deserves my attention." Luka said.

"Uh-huh! I can assure you she's all worth of your affection!"

"H-Hey! I never said anything about affection! AGH! Just leave me alone!" _Idiot. Who does she think she is making those conclusions? Like there would be a person out there worth my attention. _ "And you, good luck." Luka said to Kaito and pointed at the phone.

As she went away she could heard Miki asking him about the 'go for it comrade!' exclamation thing and Kaito denying anything. Luka pursued her lips. _What the heck does that woman have that I don't? I mean, she has Kaito, Miki and probably Miku-chan head over heels for her. What's with people and the like to bad guys/girls? Are then all of those series I watch lies! Because in there, the intelligent princess good-at-everything (like __**me**__) is__ the center of the world..._ Luka kept walking as he inner-self began to pull her hair's out.

_I hate the world. It is so unfair. I hate my life-_

Luka stopped all her thoughts and even her own feet when she opened the entrance door to see a campfire and around it TakoLuka, which (or who?) was holding a stick and at the end of it three marshmallows, and her most beloved person at the moment.

"Luka-chan!" The face of the little girl lit up at seeing her. She had been squatting and staring intensely at the marshmallows until she heard the door. Luka smiled and approached them, she could distinguish those twintails and voice wherever. _Miku-tan~! So it was you after all~! But Tako-chan had to ruin the sight. Stil! Miku~! I-! I-! I..., don't know if I find this situation emotive or disturbing... I had missed you so much~, yet I-.. Er... It is not everyday you see a person and an octopus in front of your school cooking marshmallows with a campfire. Overall when said person is dressed as if she were to be skiing at the mountain and, why does she have those ski goggles on? She looks funny but gorgeous at the same time. Oh, I think I'm drooling. Wait, isn't it creepy that I am drooling over a girl that right now looks like a fat alien? Uh..._

"Luka-chan? Are you alright? Ah, no, maybe it was a bad idea coming here after all. I-" She began to worry. _Kyaa~ Such a cute girl~_

"No! No! Don't worry about it, sorry, I was just..." _Drooling all over you? _"Wondering why you are wearing those clothes." _I think it has sounded quite rude._ "I mean, it must be uncomfortable wearing that around here." _Hehe, all fixed._

"Ah! This! Actually, I've come from skiing some moments ago. Lily-senpai has invited me to go to the mountain for this day!" A tiny vein made its appearance on Luka's temple as she thought how she now understood why Miku hasn't paid any attention to her in all day. _Lucky bastard... Of course, Lily-sama can __skip lessons or even the entire day just because she's all rich and cool and she can pay personal lessons, that or she is so bad-guy that doesn't care about grades._ "Actually, I should be home by now... But I wanted to see you." Miku looked at the ground while her face reddened slightly.

Luka stood there, surprise evident in her face. The teal-haired girl noticed this and blushed even more. _Miku-chan~ Do you have any idea of the great power of will I'm making just to not pounce you and shower you with love~_

For Miku's part, she seemed to whisper something about not expecting this kind of reaction from Luka.

"I-I... I have made chocolate for you and I was going to bring it to you this morning, but I didn't know Lily-senpai was already prepared to go skiing so... W-Well, the chocolate has melted..." She muttered while showing the little pink box with a ribbon, with marks around it of chocolate. "Sorry..."

Luka's heart clenched seeing her so sad (although she could hardly see any expression with those giant goggles on her face) and walked in front of her taking the box.

"Aww, but it's okay, the taste is going to be the same. Besides, the only thing I'll have to do is to put it on a mold and cool it, right?" Luka said calmly as she took off Miku's goggles and caressed her cheek. TakoLuka, as the good pet it was, took the goggles and began to play with them.

Miku smiled, still with pink on her face and leaned shyly on the hand. Luka's heart began to throb. _I-Is this the moment when I have to say 'I love you' or something cheesy? Wow, her face is really beautiful._ Miku opened her eyes and stared into the other girl's ones. The pink-haired woman took a deep breath. _She's gorgeous._ The teal-haired girl giggled and began to open her coat-_ Eh! EH! WHAT! M-Miku!_

"M-Miku-chan?" The taller one asked tentatively.

"It's getting hot, don't you think?" Miku said casually. TakoLuka nodded her head agreeing, after all, they were next to a campfire. However, in Luka's eyes the shorter girl was putting her most attractive and seductive tone. The pink-haired woman began to sweat, her pupils dilated, she licked her lips and stared openly at Miku taking her coat off, only to have underneath it a black jumper. Then, Miku left the cloth on the ground while she began to take off her gloves.

TakoLuka jumped on her owner's shoulder to tap her face because she had a strange expression and was biting her lower lip hard. The little octopus was seriously beginning to worry about its master. Miku was finishing when someone cried: "Kyaa! Luka-sama is still here! So hard-working!", and, "I haven't given her my presents yet! Now is the moment!", followed by, "Who is that girl?"

This time, the tallest president began to secrete cold sweat as she murmured "Fangirls at half-past twelve, I must run."

She took her friend's hand and began to run. Miku shouted something about leaving her clothes there while TakoLuka fell from Luka's shoulder. If someone looked at them, it could be confused with a couple running away from a destiny that doesn't let them be happy and not some crazy pink-haired woman who is dragging another little one just because she didn't want to receive the gifts from some girls, but that's not important right now.

For some reason, Miku felt a deja vu while trying to keep up with the other's pace. She wanted to tell her friend to stop or slow down but was too busy breathing to do that. Really, she couldn't understand how had she managed to have fun with Lily this morning skiing when she herself wasn't capable of breathing while running.

Suddenly, Miku tripped and Luka, feeling her beloved little girl falling made the first thing that came to her mind which was hugging the girl and falling with her. Of course, this fall wasn't like the ones in the movies, since Luka was still on her feet the she stopped a little the fall ending in them crashing on a wall, Luka's back on it.

The pink-haired president knew she was holding most of Miku's weight and for a moment, seeing the way her feet were on the ground -that's supporting herself with her insteps-, she was afraid the teal-haired girl might have had a sprain. _Great Luka, you're just making things worse!_

Then, Miku stood on her feet and stayed a little while in Luka's arms catching her breath. Luka asked, once she was okay, how was she when Miku winced a little as she separated from Luka.

"Miku!" The pink-haired woman held her again, although the other girl seemed to be able to support herself.

The little girl looked down, with both hands signaling Luka to leave her. She stood and began to move a little her feet. However, when she tried to move the left one to the side, she felt an unpleasant pain on her ankle and winced again. She could move it, but it seemed that it wasn't as an easy task as before.

Luka immediately pushed her lightly to the opposite wall and knelt in front of her. She mumbled something about letting her take off her shoe (she haven't noticed until now that her footwear wasn't what someone would expect from someone who had gone to the mountain even though she wore boots, _perhaps she has changed them?_). She also remove the sock -or socks, seeing she had many on her-, _Kyaaa~, her feet are so small~!_; and looked at her ankle.

"It is a little swollen. I'm going to move it and you tell me when it hurts, okay?" Miku made a little noise of consenting and Luka began her work, all the while only concentrating on the ankle. She moved it to different angles and Miku flinched when she turned it to the inside. "It doesn't look like anything serious. Probably, a grade 1 ankle sprain. Actually, this is very common and you shouldn't worry about it. Anyways, it would be better if we put some ice on it and try not to move it too much." She explained as she put Miku's footwear in her bag.

"What are yo- Woah!" Miku was going to ask curious about her putting her belongings into her bag when she was lifted and carried bridal-style. "W-W-What?" She stuttered nervously as she encircled her arms around Luka's neck.

"I told you it was better try not to move you ankle too much. This is the best way." She replied firmly. _Ahhhh~! She has her arms around me~! Yeah~! WE ARE SO CLOSE~!_ Luka coughed a little at her side. _Bad, bad, too bad. I'm going to have a nosebleed... _"We can go to the park near here and then I'll buy some pack ice, or if you would like it..." Luka looked on the ground very cutely, in Miku's eyes. _I'm so perverted, I can't believe I'm asking this. Oh, gosh..._ ", we can go to my house. There I can let you one of my ankle supports, and I wouldn't need to buy ice." _And probably, gonna rape yo- No! Luka, no! Innocent thinking! NOW! Calm down! She's hurt and you're going to help her. Nothing more. Like friends do, like good friends do. Yes. Right..._

…

_I'm not thinking anymore._

"Okay" Luka felt herself tremble as the girl in her arms whispered in her ear. "Carry me." She told her, resting her head on her shoulder. "I want to go to your house." _… OH MY GOD! KYAAAAAAAAAAA! ILOVEYOUMIKU-CHAN! ILOVEYOUSOMUCH! YOU ARE SO GONNA BE MY DEATH! BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER AS LONG AS IT IS YOU!_

Then Luka felt her shoulder heating up, she looked at her out of the corner of her eyes. Although she couldn't see her face, she noticed her ears reddening. _SO CUTEEEE!_

"Luka-chan, I hope I'm not too heavy for you-... Luka-chan?" She asked after some minutes in which they both were silent. She lifted her head to look at her eyes only to see the taller leering at her. Miku gulped and snuggled into her neck, her lower lip trembling. "I-I-I t-think we could... W-Well... Y-You know... Move... Or something." The teal-haired president mumbled not really knowing what to do.

Finally, the pink-haired woman snapped from her trance at realizing the little girl was shivering from anxiety. _Awww... I think nervousness makes her very uncomfortable. Don't worry, I'll take you home~ You'll be safe with me~ You don't need anything more than me~_

[Megurine Luka has gone to the Dark Side]

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

Well, let's leave a some preview for those who are still stuck with me after all this time:

· "Tell. Me. Where. Is. Ojou-sama." The woman said slowly.

And we have to remember that Luka is the president of the Student Council and that she didn't achieve that rank by just sitting in these kind of situations, so with the most serious expression she could make at the moment she responded: "W-Who is Ojou-sama?" _Crap. That didn't sound as good as I wanted._ 'That' being defined as a stuttering high-pitched voice added with trembling eyes. _And here I thought the worst threat in my life was my mother... Now I am being lifted by a woman who just seconds ago was menacing -pointing at- me with her finger._

"Don't play dumb with me! I don't think that pretty face of yours will be pretty anymore if you don't talk right now!" _What is this crazy woman talking about?_ "I know you have been carrying a dead body!" _W-WHAAAATTT!?_

· "Luka-chan wasn't paying me attention so..." The little president bit her lip while looking down, which badly lead to her looking at their pressed chests. Both reddened more, one for the confession, the other for the sight.

"O-Oh... I see..." Luka pursued her lips not really knowing what to think of this.

· "In short, L.I.L.Y. I.S. S.O. T.E.R.R.I.F.I.C is here!"


	6. Meeting New People

**Ahh! I have 5 minutes left before Miku's day finishes! I want to upload this story too!**

**I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

><p><strong>-P- -J-O-B-<strong>

"..."

"Zzzz..." Miku breathed lightly as she slept on Luka's arms.

"..." _This... Should be the part where I open the door... Yeah, I only have to put the key and open it... _The pink-haired girl looked at Miku and tried to move on of her hands without waking her up. _… Difficult task... I could always ring... _Luka stretched her arm only to have Miku wiggle a little, a frown forming on her face. _No! No no nonononono... _She halted all her moves staring at Miku. When she seemed to calm down and her expression peaceful again she let out a sigh.

_And what now?_

She stood there, facing the door with a poker face. Miku snuggled on her a little more. [Add nosebleed]

_I know! I'll go and look out the window. I'm sure my mom would be in the kitchen or in the hall. Ekk! I can't reach and wipe my nose! Must hurry then!_

She stepped in the garden and began to look around, just for the case because, well, she didn't think it would be normal to have some woman, carrying another young girl stepping into someone's property and looking out the windows or something. No, not very usual.

_Bingo, there you are!_ She thought as she saw a little glimpse of the TV on and her mother. She seemed to be moving, probably doing some kind of fitness exercise with the TV. _My luck... I didn't remember the curtains were going to cover it, maybe I could knock or... I can't move~!_ Luka cried mentally as she tried hard not to wake the little girl. _Ah! I know! I'll just tell TakoLuka to-..._ She looked to her shoulder only to find it empty. She gulped._ Crap! Where did that octopus go!?_

Then, she caught some move inside the hall. _No! No no no! Don't go! Where are you going?_ The pink-haired woman began to walk around trying to look for another window only to return to the first one in hope that her mother would return. _Oh, come on! It isn't the time to eat yet! I mean, she cannot eat without me! Where had she gone? Come back, come back. Aha! There you are!_

She saw again a glimpse of her mother but this time, the TV was turned off. _Strange._ And then, the lights also were turned off. _I repeat myself: where is she going to?_ Luka tried to stretch her neck, looking for her mother or something. With the windows closed she couldn't hear anything. Suddenly, the curtains covered all her vision and she couldn't see anymore. _NOOOOO~!_ The pink-haired president whined mentally._ Ah! I know! I can hit the window with my back! I just hope it is loud enough for her to hear!_

Changing the weight of the girl in her arms, she backed the window and, unfortunately, she didn't achieve anything but bother Miku who began to shift in her arms once again.

"..." _I know! I can probably ring the bell... _She thought as she approached the main door again. _… Okay, no. Good, no, bad. I have to push the button but I can't!_ She looked at Miku pitifully. _I'll have to wake you up... But you look so cute~!_ She saw her breathing evenly. Luka blushed.

_M-Maybe... B-Before getting her up I can... W-well... A little peck on the lips... Just tiny little peck..._ The pink-haired woman thought in a trance as she got her face closer to hers. _So close..._ Luka closed her eyes when something touched her on the back.

"YOU PERV! TURN AROUND! IF YOU DO SOMETHING FUNNY I'LL BEAT YOU UP!" She heard from behind realizing the owner of the voice.

"M-Mum-AAAAHH!" Luka cried as she saw her mother with a bulletproof vest on, knee and elbows pads, shin guards, a riot helmet, shield on one hand and on the other a baton. "W-Why a-are you wearing dad's old uniform?" Luka asked trembling, without noticing, waking up the girl in her arms.

"LUKA!?" Kimiko asked noticing her daughter. "What-? Wait! It couldn't be..." She spun around and frowned. "I was told by the neighbor, you know, that old lady whose name I always forget, that there was some strange person walking in my garden carrying a dead person." She looked at Miku who was rubbing her eyes and yawning, some tears appearing when she opened the mouth. "I wouldn't have thought it was you with Miku-chi." _Since when do you call her 'Miku-chi'?_ "Come on, weren't you going to introduce your cute girlfriend to your mother?" She added with a sinister smile as if she has read her mind.

"Mum, this is not the moment to-... Girlfriend? H-Have you said girlfriend?" Luka asked as she turned different shades of red. Smoke began to come out from her ears as she thought over and over again, _my mother has called her my girlfriend, that means I have her approbation which means we could be an official couple which leads to have her all for myself and she being loyal to me and give herself to me and me being hers and we loving each other and..._

Miku blinked and frowned when she was a little more awake, realizing Luka didn't seem to feel very good. What was worse, she had some blood on her nose. Hurriedly, she searched in her pockets for some handkerchief and wiped the blood from Luka, who in return glared at her still fantasizing about all the implications of Miku being her girlfriend.

"Ek! Luka-chan is scary..." The little president mumbled gently pushing Luka's shoulder to keep her distance from..., whatever Luka was transforming into. Realizing she was being carried she tried to break free from Luka's hold ending in her falling only with one foot which, from coincidences of the life, was the same one she had hurt. Of course, this was followed with a painful cry from the tealette, an 'OH MY GOD!' from a panicked pinkette and a 'what are you... doing?' from the oblivious mother.

Thus, after some explanation which is skipped, Luka is found kneeling on the ground of the living receiving a reprimand from her mother and praying for this to end as soon as possible. For Miku's part, she was sitting on the sofa with her foot on some kind of pillow filled with ice, which at the same time was on a chair. She glanced from time to time at Luka, wanting to know how she was but whenever Kimiko began to shout she had to look to another way just for the sake of not being scared. Just by looking at her, she could feel shivers running through her spine, she didn't want to think about being in Luka's position.

The pinkette also looked at Miku, although worried about her and at the same time thinking her ankle didn't need that much of attention, she had suffered worse things than that and she is alive and kicking. But well, fragile people like her Miku-chan needed to be taken deeply cared.

"YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, LUKA!" Said girl grimaced. _Please~ Let this end somehow~_ And since karma works this way, someone knocked on the door. "Who can be now? One of your friends, Luka?" The way those words slipped through her lips made Luka consider if her life was really in danger. "Go open the door." Kimiko ordered without looking at her and crossing her arms. "Now!"

Luka stood up fast and walked out of the scene almost like an afraid dog with its tail between its legs. Miku shot her a pitiful glance although nobody saw her (she was recovering so she didn't have to have any scene for herself right now, something about production matters, but who knows).

The pink-haired girl opened the door with her head down until she realized that in that position she couldn't really see who was knocking. Of course, that had an easy solution that did not involve herself raising her head. "Who is it?" She asked shyly -stupidly- with her head bowed like a maid receiving orders. Also, she could have done that sooner before opening the door but, oh, well, what could happen?

"Where the _hell_ is Ojou-sama?" She found herself looking at the person who was menacing her with some kind of white weapon- wait, it's only a finger in a white glove; still, menacing her with her scary index finger under her chin. The girl had light blond hair and was wearing a hat similar to the military hats but completely black and it had on the visor some kind of badge. She had blue eyes, long hair and two braids. _Just... Why I keep on being su__rrounded by people who lower my self-esteem? She is kinda beautiful, but scary._

Luka blinked. "Pardon?"

Bad reply.

In less than a second, she found herself being lifted from the ground, the woman holding her collar gritting her teeth. "Tell. Me. Where. Is. Ojou-sama." The woman said slowly.

And we have to remember that Luka is the president of the Student Council and that she didn't achieve that rank by just sitting in these kind of situations, so with the most serious expression she could make at the moment she responded: "W-Who is Ojou-sama?" _Crap. That didn't sound as good as I wanted._ 'That' being defined as a stuttering high-pitched voice added with trembling eyes. _And here I thought the worst threat in my life was my mother... Now I am being lifted by a woman who just seconds ago was menacing -pointing at- me with her finger._

"Don't play dumb with me! I don't think that pretty face of yours will be pretty anymore if you don't talk right now!" _What is this crazy woman talking about?_ "I know you have been carrying a dead body!" _W-WHAAAATTT!?_

Then, Luka saw a glimpse of a woman behind a wall and speaking on the the phone._ That old lady... How much I hate her in this moment. Wait, who is she calling? The police? No way! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OHMYGOD! In what did myself get into!? And why me?_

"And...?" The woman asked with little patience. She began to rise a fist when was stopped by that same old lady who had just ended the call.

"Ano... Um... I-I think I might... Er... I have probably made a mistake here... T-That girl you are holding looks like the daughter of the Megurine..." She explained while squinting her eyes. _Oh, come on! She can't see even when she's wearing those glasses? _"Y-Yes... I think it looks like her. Her hair is pink, isn't it? I can't really tell..." _Woman! You're next to this psychopath! You should be able to see me good enough!_

Luka looked at the old lady with a slight smile of sympathy, thing that made the lady hit on the hand of that woman with blond hair (well, actually, Luka looked more closely and she couldn't really define that color because it had some kind of pink in the shadows but also white with the light). The woman let go of Luka mumbling something about her moral code and old people but she didn't care. The next thing the pink-haired woman did was shut the door, still with a smile on her face (leaving the old woman with an open mouth because she was going to apologize).

… "Now... I'm going to... Lock myself up in my room... Yeah, that seems like a good idea." The president smiled as she locked the outside door. "I'll just do as if nothing has happened." She walked to where Miku was forgetting the rage of her mother, although that was probably better, it was her mother she was talking about, the fraternal bond between them must protect her, right? Right?

"Luka? Another street peddler? Don't they have eno- WATCH OUT!" With surprising fast reflexes, Kimiko was able to see the door being opened hardly and someone in position of giving some kind of ninja kick flying on the ground. Sadly, her reflexes could only be attributed to her eyes because she only gaped as Luka was thrown three steps ahead of her only to fall (so the 'I'm going to try and keep my balance by taking steps' thing did not work, she ended on the ground).

"WHAT THE-! MY DAUGHTER HAS JUST BEEN KO'ED BY SOME STRANGER! I MUST CALL THE POLICE! No, wait, I MUST HELP MY DAUGHTER! But... Doing so maybe I end up in a worse state than her so no... Still, she is my only daughter and I should protect her from this person. But this person is scary and doesn't look like someone who would forgive my life. Yet, she has attacked my daughter. However that doesn't mean that I am obliged to take my daughter's place. But wouldn't that make me a bad mother? Then I should defend my Luka. Still, as a good mother I should also let my daughter solve her problems herself alone so I shouldn't intervene. But I should let her alone even when her life is at risk? I don't want to be left without children. Still, this is a good opportunity for Luka to grow up. Yet she's still underage so she must be in my care and I must protect her! But I don't want to confront this person I don't even know. Yeah, I know, I'll call the police! Wait, haven't I said that before? Oh, right I stopped because I have to help my daughter! But this person is scary so... [add repetition of everything the woman had said since she entered the scene]" Kimiko began to run through the corridor -being careful and considerate enough not to step on her daughter- making circles with smoke going out from her head.

_...Mom... Even when I am the one kissing the ground, you are the most embarrassing one..._ Luka thought as she put her hands on the floor to get up. _Man, mom still wears dad's uniform, she could hit that woman with the baton or something, not run in circles panicking about what to do. _She caught glance of that strange woman entering HER house without asking for permission or something.

Hurriedly she stood up and followed her. "Where do you think you are going? Hey, wait!" She halted herself when she saw that strange woman next to Miku bending on one knee in a position that just called for wedding. And that plus Valentine's Day is a bad operation.

"Please, Ojou-sama, don't ever leave like that! I almost had a heart attack when I was going to pick you up and I only found your clothes on the ground and some kind of ugly beast wearing your goggles." _Uhh... I think Tako-chan isn't going to like that..._ "I thought you were kidnapped and raped! With your clothes all on the ground..."

"Aww... I'm sorry IA, I promise I won't do it again without telling you sooner, honestly." Miku replied with a too gentle expression for Luka's like.

"Ojou-sama..." The _oh_ so called IA replied with the same gentle expression as Miku. _Grrr~ I don't know that woman, but I think I hate her as much as I hate that other blonde... I think I have something against blonde girls..._ "The last time you said 'honestly' to me I had to rescue you from some porno film production because you were incapable of saying 'no'..., well, incapable of saying anything at all." She continued with a gentle tone and her face didn't show any other emotion than adoration and amusement. _I hate you!_

"Ehehehe..." Miku rubbed the back of her head with her free hand. "But as you see, I had a little problem here so... Well..." She pointed at her foot. "I have sprained it..." She blushed -_WHY!? WHY DO YOU BLUSH LIKE THAT!?_- while looking into IA's eyes.

"..." The blonde frowned. "How could this happen when you were just standing in front of a school building?"

"Er... I... Well, Luka-chan there took my hand and we started running..." She looked at the pink-haired woman timidly, as if she were a kid snitching to her mother of something her best friend had done.

"For what?" The temperature in the room seemed to have decreased drastically at IA's question. Of course, she wasn't imagining anything good, and that was showed in the way she glanced at Luka from time to time. "And without clothes." It was an statement. _Eh.. Oh, well... Without clothes... Not really, eh? You make me sound like if I were some kind of pervert. If she didn't wear any clothes she wouldn't be here but in my room doing- Wait. Luka. Stop your thoughts now._ Luka felt the tension growing.

Miku shrugged her shoulder arching an eyebrow and staring at the other president.

_H-hey! Don't put the blame on me all of a sudden! Miku-chan! You have agreed in going to my house! Now don't do as if you didn't know anything! We could have just gone to the park over there, but nooo~ You had to say that you wanted to go with me~ Not that I'm complaining but that friend of yours seems dangerous... And I appreciate my life..._

Still, cool serious calm Luka just stared at them with the same intensity in her eyes. Sadly, Miku frowned not really understanding that look Luka was giving to her. _Miku-chan~! Don't put that look~ Don't you see you're the center of all this racket?_, inner Luka face-palmed.

IA seemed to pout a little, although the pink-haired woman wasn't sure about that, and turned her head to Miku. "You should have just called me if you were going to be here. I got very worried... And that _animal_ too." The woman spat the word 'animal' as if it were venomous.

"IA~ Don't say my pet's name like that. You know she doesn't like it. By the way, where is she?" She began to look around completely ignoring the pinkette's presence.

"With that other ugly beast I found next to your clothes." The servant/bodyguard/thug/driver/lapdog or whatever that woman was replied with a little of disgust. _WAIT! You ARE talking about my birthday's present there!_

"... I suppose you had left them outside. Carry me!" She said excitedly as she encircled her arms around that woman's neck. _Miku-chan~! No~!_

"Yes, yes, _princess_." IA replied as if she didn't have the slightest interest about having the cutest girl in the world looking for her attention and help.

"Luka-chan! You come too!" The tealette said as she extended her hand to Luka when IA and her passed by her. She nodded.

The pinkette looked at her mother while walking through the corridor to go outside. Said woman was sitting on a tread of the stairs, her face buried in her hands and mumbling something about being a bad mother, a bad person and a bad citizen. Luka limited herself to just sweat-drop.

"And... What do you want to show me, Miku-chan?" The president asked before putting on some shoes.

"My cat! IA was... Oh! IA! You haven't introduced yourself to her!" Suddenly, Miku looked like she was injected with tons of sugar or energy drinks.

"IA for Ojou-sama, Aria for the rest, that's it, for you. I'm Ojou-sama's personal servant and bodyguard." And that was all her introduction.

"Uhm..." Luka moved her lips trying to think for a reply. "Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Megurine Luka. You don't need to tell me, I have investigated about you and I know everything I need to know about any potential close love interest for Ojou-sama." _…Etto...What?_

"The thing is", Miku continued as if she was satisfied with whatever her servant had replied her. ", IA here was taking out my cat" _Pardon? Taking out a cat? _"and she was going to pick me up later, when I finished giving you the chocolates. I suppose me not being there did really scare her."

"Miku-chan..." Luka called concentrated. _How do I say it without being rude?_ "Does your cat has a leash?"

Miku pursued her lips, like if she were judging the other president. "Of course, Luka-chan. Although she usually doesn't need it, there are places where the pets must have it, you know. Now, stand up and hurry up." She ordered her once IA had finished putting on her shoes. _When did she change her shoes? But she has entered, kicked me and broke into my house._

Miku continued to talk about her cat which had blue eyes that always amazed her and that were those same eyes the ones that made her decide she wanted it. The bodyguard opened the door -which now had the lock broken so more than open was just push the door- while Luka wondered what kind of cat would Miku have to be that happy just at the mention of it, no, wait, the mention of her. _Fufufu, Miku-chan looks like she loves the cat a lot._

The pink-haired woman expected a Persian, a Siamese, a Siberian, a Chartreux, a Britain one or even a tiger, but not _this_.

In front of her house were her beloved pet TakoLuka on a girl with long wavy blond hair who stood on her fours. She had cat ears but no tail, and a collar.

"What the..." Luka whispered as she saw how TakoLuka pulled the leash as if it were taming a beast.

"Seeu!" Miku called excitedly at seeing her..., cat. Yeah.

"Nyaa~!" The cat jumped off the ground, throwing the octopus on her back to the ground, and rushed to the pair.

Before the cat could do whatever, she was stopped by a foot on her face. "Ojou-sama is hurt, so no playing around, _animal_." Luka shivered at the tone that strange woman was using. The attempt of cat hissed on her fours. Then, she moved her ears and began to observe the tealette.

_Grr... Stop looking at her like that! Oh my gosh! Mi cute little Miku has a harem all around her._ Miku smiled and blinked at her pet's antics. _And she doesn't even know! No! I should be worrying about her having a person as a cat! Not about her having thousands of suitors! How did that happen? Was that girl born in a cat litter or what? Did her parents sold her to the Hatsune family which actually is no more than a mafia and they gave it to Miku as a present saying it was a cat?_

Seeu approached her owner once she took notice of where was Miku hurt, and began to lick her ankle.

"Seeu! That tickles!" The teal-haired girl just giggled as if it were something common to have an attempt of cat licking someone's ankle. Then, IA began to scold her saying things about being dirty and Luka didn't know more because TakoLuka hopped on her shoulder.

"So... How are you?" Luka asked her octopus not wanting to keep looking at that strange people that stood in front of her house. The octopus replied with a rub of its head and a 'tako~'. "I see... So... What is it exactly your new little friend?"

TakoLuka put on a face of a cat -that is putting cat eyes, a cat mouth and having three lines on each cheek as if it were whiskers-. "Oh, yes, right. Since Miku-chan hasn't already told me that." Luka replied sarcastically.

The octopus puffed its cheeks (once again, if you could say that an octopus has cheeks) and put a sign out of nowhere in which was written 'spirit'. She made the cat face again while pointing the the word.

"So... You say that as long as that human-cat has the spirit of a cat, it doesn't matter what it is in reality..." TakoLuka nodded proudly. "That makes no sense." Luka's eyes became two dot eyes as she looked at her pet as if it were dumb.

"Yes, . That woman broke into the house with a kick, and the last thing I saw was the daughter of the Megurine on the ground." Luka heard from her side. She turned to see her neighbor with, well, the son of a friend of her father and also a friend of Kaito and also an upper classmate of her. He was two years older, this yeas he was going to graduate.

"Kamui-senpai..." Luka bowed at seeing him. TakoLuka jumped on Luka's head and also bowed.

"Luka, no need of formalities here. I told you to call me by my name, Gakupo." He said smirking. "So, where is the problem? This woman here said someone broke into your house, let me see." Ah, as he was the son of a policeman, he sometimes worked there as a part-time policeman, he even had a badge and was known in the neighborhood. _The things that do to be well-connected, huh?_ "You aren't hurt, are you?" He added entering in Luka's personal space, although she didn't seem to notice his approach because she had already turned facing the three persons fighting.

She got near IA and talked. "That man over there looks for you." She said simply, without any interest.

"What has happened here?" He asked putting out a notebook and a pen, once again approaching them and entering Luka's personal space. IA just stared at him while Miku grunted, although Luka wasn't sure why was that.

Suddenly, Seeu the human-cat pushed Gakupo on the ground and began to scratch -claw?- him. "What the-?" He shouted while trying to get rid of the ball of yellow. TakoLuka went down of Luka and put out its fans to encourage Seeu's actions.

Luka widened her eyes and stood there between amazed and paralyzed. IA seemed to enjoy this sight since her lips turned upwards while Miku crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks.

"Luka-chan!" She called suddenly attracting her attention. "Catch me!" She said as she threw herself out to her.

"Uahh!" The pink-haired woman managed to catch her, her arms around her waist while Miku had her arms around her neck. Luka stepped back and tightened her embrace when she felt the tealette not standing on her feet, just using one as a support, in short, she was taking all the weight. "Miku-chan?" She blushed seeing her smiling face.

"Luka-chan wasn't paying me attention so..." The little president bit her lip while looking down, which badly lead to her looking at their pressed chests. Both reddened more, one for the confession, the other for the sight.

"O-Oh... I see..." Luka pursued her lips not really knowing what to think of this. _W-W-Wha-? W-W-Why? M-Miku... Wh-What's the meaning of this? Oh, expired tuna! She's so close to me! Didn't I have lived this before? OH SHE'S PRESSING HERSLEF CLOSER TO ME! My heart is beating so fast! I could just eat her here and now! Wait, no! Luka! Think! She said she wanted your attention so- How the heck I am going to think when I smell and feel her? What kind of hard trial is this? What's the objective of this temptation? And why do I have to repress everything? Cruel world and cruel education and respect! And-_

"Your heart is beating loud..." Miku mumbled more to herself than to her. That's when Luka stopped thinking and began to feel that the other president's heart was also beating loud and fast. _Or it is my own?_ The tealette tightened her grip.

"Okay, girls! Now I'm investigating all this so stop groping each other!" Gakupo said, all his faces bruised and separating them by pulling only at Miku from the collar, something that didn't go unnoticed to everyone.

"No! And I'm not groping her!" The tealette growled childishly while holding onto Luka, this time, encircling her legs around her waist, leaving them in a very compromising position. Still, the pinkette put her hands on her legs afraid of her falling. Miku buried her face in Luka's neck.

For other part, seconds later Gakupo was being lifted off the ground, his hold on Miku long forgotten, by no more and no less than the president's bodyguard, IA. _She grabs like that every person she meets?_

"Don't you dare ever touch her again, _scum_." The servant warned him, well, it was more like a threat but that right now doesn't matter.

"What the-? Do you know that you're stepping into a policeman personal space?" After he said that, she could almost swear that she heard Miku whispering angrily something about him doing the same. "Don't you have respect for the people that protects you? You know I can denounce you! I-"

"Listen to me, _trash_." IA interrupted him without a care. "I don't care who you are or your position in the food chain. But the one who must show respect is you! I don't know how have you achieved your ranking but you should know not to mess with one of the richest family in Japan."

"Wh- L-Like a care, you monkey! I am here for the justice, I don't care if you're rich or poor, you will follow the law!"

"Well, then talk to the pinky here. She was the one carrying a supposed dead body." She signaled at Luka who was having trouble holding Miku.

_She's slipping! Ah! I know that if I don't want her to fall I'll have to hold her not from her legs but from her..._Luka's fingers twitched as she stared at back of Miku's pants. The tealette also seemed to have complications because she bounced from time to time closing herself more to Luka._ I-Is she trying me to move my hands? By the looks of it, the closer she gets the closer my hands reach to her... rear. Is this an insinuation? No, no, Miku-chan is not like that. I'm sure she just wants me to lift her up a little and hold her there, a-and she doing that because, of course, the center of gravitation of a person is on the pelvis. So she is expecting me to grab her in a placer near it. Yes..._ Luka slowly moved one of her hands that were now on Miku's thighs, the other stayed there to make counterweight. The other president jumped a little, this time, her head was above Luka's and she had her hands on Luka's shoulders. _Just a little more... I'm such a pervert..._ She mentally cried although her hands didn't stop.

"Luka! What does she mean by dead- OH! THAT'S SO HOT!" Luka got startled at Gakupo's cry and let go of one of Miku's leg indicating she wanted her to stop holding her. Miku pouted but did as she wanted, still leaning on Luka since her foot did still hurt. "No nonononono! Don't stop because of me!" He said smiling pervertly.

"Man, I am telling you not to-" IA warned once again when she was stopped by someone.

"Here come the reinforcements!" _Oh, how not? Lily..._ "Luka/Luka-chan?" Two voices echoed. _Miki and Kaito?_ Luka turned to see the three of them, followed by other four persons she didn't know- No, wait, she knew two of them.

"Haku-senpai and Sukone-senpai?" Luka asked in return. _Wh-What? This is beginning to be too, overwhelming! And, hey! So many people don't fit in my garden!_ The named Haku waved her hand while Tei just huffed. Well, she and Tei didn't have the best of the relationships, they knew each other just by the name but they didn't talk to each other, just formal greetings. More than that, after the visit of the little Kagamine, she began to act weird and talk bad about Miku and good about Len, which lead to Luka defending her and their relationship worsened. _What does she see in that boy? He is gay! Well, no, he doesn't know what he is, but he has strange fetishes!_

In Haku's case, they talked from time to time, although they couldn't be called exactly friends, they weren't strangers neither. Haku was the quiet type of girl that didn't express her opinion but when she did it, she always surprised. If she weren't that timid, Luka would get on well with her. However, Luka noticed that she was holding hands with a girl she didn't know who had blond hair on a side ponytail and was typing something on her phone with her free hand.

The other girl had black hair tied in two pigtails and heterochromia, one of her eyes was blue while the other was red. Also, she was holding -dragging- Seeu the human-cat, who was handcuffed with her hands behind her back, by the handcuffs. Said girl hissed because she had to kneel since the black-haired woman had the hands at her sides leaving her in an uncomfortably position in which she had to put her hands at that height -that's it, not kneeling because that was too low, but neither standing because that was too high-.

"Aria! Here we are to protect our most precious princess from the evil! The Literally Indestructible Level-headed Youthful Incredible Super Sweethearts Or, The Equal, Really Romantic Immeasurable Fantastic Impressive Comrades!" _Wha-? Who is stupid enough to put such a long name? And who has that self-esteem to call themselves so many good things? Wait, this doesn't sound that it has been put dumbly and at random... _"In short, L.I.L.Y. I.S. S.O. T.E.R.R.I.F.I.C is here!" _Oh... That explains it._ "So... Where is the problem?"

It could be heard next to her how Kaito and Miki shouted like fangirls saying something about her being so cool. _Oh my God, I want to be out of here._

IA turned her head to Gakupo who was still lifted from the ground.

"Oh~ This is going to be so fun~" Lily said as she put some brass kncukles on, _isn't that illegal!?_ , the dark-haired woman also put something on her hands but those were gloves which, by the looks of them, might been those weighed knuckle-gloves that doormen and other people can use legally; the blonde girl who was holding hands with Haku let her go to put out a tactical folding knife, still typing on the phone, Sukone seemed to have another idea and put out some kind of strange fluids inside bottles, probably corrosive liquids; and Haku... Prepared some peppermint spray. Just in case.

IA let go of him. "Remember what I told you, don't ever grab Ojou-sama by the collar or think of her as one of those perverted _*hores_ that you see in your porn magazines." Luka gulped, surprised at that language.

"WHAT? He did what?" Lily asked enraged. "You are so dead, boy." Lily mumbled while the LILY IS SO TERRIFIC stepped closer to him.

Miku's bodyguard approached the two presidents. "Let's get inside, that's something you shouldn't see, Ojou-sama and possibly future love interest of Ojou-sama." _Hey, call me by my name and not by- E-Eh? L-Love interest? Again?_ "... Or maybe you aren't a future but a present... Well, let's get inside."She told them as she carried Miku again. _A present? Does that mean that she sees something happening between us? Oh, gosh! First my mother then Miku-chan's bodyguard. This could be the best day of my life. I knew it, Miku-chan and I are destined to be together!_

As they passed by the pinkette's mom again, Luka noticed TakoLuka next to her rubbing her back. _Wait, when did it get there?Wasn't it with Seeu the human-cat? Don't tell me Tako-chan got bored after that attempt of cat lost? From where did that octopus gain that treacherous personality? Just what's wrong with it?_

Once inside IA let Miku had all the sofa lying her on it while she made a call with the phone. "Possibly love interest for Ojou-sama." She said to Luka. _Stop calling me that! I have a name! You #€|#(/%2 !·%&6(&/_

"Mmh? Yes?" The president asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I want Ojou-sama to be home as soon as possible so whatever you want of her finish it now." She explained her until she was replied on the phone and began to speak to whoever. _I want something from her? Actually, she was the one who went to see me... Not that I'm complaining! By the way, where are Miku's clothes? I do remember us leaving them in front of the school but now they aren't here..._

"Luka-chan." Miku called her with a movement of hand that showed she wanted her to get closer. She sat and motioned Luka to do the same beside her. "It's kind of a shame that I can't pass more time with you..." She mumbled shyly.

_Well... It's not my fault you're the one avoiding me- Oh my God! She's taking my hand in her! What's happening here? Am I dreaming?_

She looked into the pinkette's eyes. "The thing is... Er... Y-You know I've told you... Well... You see... Lastly... I've been getting too nervous when you're around... Even when you're just being mentioned and..." She bit her lower lip, tears menacing to appear on her eyes. "I don't know why I feel so... I don't know how to act..." _That explains her behavior of avoiding me and leaving me with Lily._ Miku began to have a little of trouble breathing and she closed her eyes trying to finish whatever she wanted to say.

Luka touched Miku's cheek, trying to encourage her to continue. It wasn't like if she weren't catching the message, but she wanted to be sure, and Miku also to be sure of whatever she was going to say. The tealette leaned on the hand trying to calm her nerves, her own hands still on Luka's one.

She opened her eyes and they stared in each other's eyes a few seconds before something impulsed Luka to kiss her forehead. The smile she received after was completely priceless. _I just can't stop myself!_ Suddenly, Luka hugged Miku and the latter nuzzled her neck.

The pinkette giggled. "That tickles." She felt the little one smile and she putting her legs on her lap. With one hand she supported her legs while she put the other around her waist. "Miku-chan."

"Mmhh?" She backed a little so they could see each other.

_Now it's the moment, Luka! I'm not very sure if this is exactly what someone would call love but I'm sure of one thing: she's the only person I think of when I wake up and when I go to bed, the only person who can keep my mind busy all day, the only girl I have ever laid my eyes on like this, also-_

"Oy! You! You're that bobbies' mother, right? Make us some snacks!" It could be heard the voice of Lily ordering Kimiko around, ordering Luka's **mother** around.

"Lily is so cool! Now she wants to face the wrath of the legendary demon of demons after she has just challenge the authority!" That was Miki. Luka sweat-dropped and let go of Miku who puffed her cheeks and frowned looking at the hall.

"DON'T YOU SEE THAT I AM IN DEPRESSIVE MODE! GET HERE YOUNG LADY!"

"WHAT THE-?" _That sounded like someone being thrown out of the house._

"Tako tako tako~!" More sounds outside the house. However, entering the living room were the four friends that accompanied that -dumb- blonde.

"Where is Aria-san?" Haku asked the two girls sitting on the sofa who were looking at them with an angry face.

"Speaking." Luka replied shortly, moving her head to motion that she was in the kitchen. Actually, she didn't want to be that harsh to the white-haired woman (who was startle by the tone her kouhai was using), but they have interrupted her confession moment with Miku. The tealette also huffed looking away.

"U-Uhm... O-Okay, thank you... C-Could you tell her that we're going? L-Lily-san will be here until the car arrives..." She continued, this time gripping the blonde's hand tightly. A vein popped out of the little one with the side ponytail, who was still with her phone, possibly with twitter.

"OH! HAKU!" Luka's senpai backed some steps at that outburst. "This one here is your kouhai! You can let someone like that who is just sitting around and flirting with that idiot" _Hey! Don't talk about Miku like that! Or is she talking about me?_ "over there intimidate you! Now I'll show you how to do it." She closed her phone and Haku gasped incredulous. The little blondie was getting serious.

"You! The one with the breast implants! Who do you think you are?" She said as she got closer to us.

"Good afternoon, Neru-chan!" Miku waved at her although she was in front of her.

"I'm not talking to you! Now shut up, idiot!" _W-W-Wait! She has called her what? You're not going to get out of here alive you-_

"And how are you, Neru-chan?" The tealette seemed unaffected by the way she was being talked.

"I'm telling you to shut up! The adults here need to talk!" Miku frowned pouting but nodded her head indicating she was going to let her talk. _Adult adult... I wouldn't call you that... Besides... Oh!_

"Now you, pink girl-"

Suddenly, Luka couldn't help herself but interrupt her just like Miku did. "Aren't you shorter than Miku-chan?" The pink-haired president looked at the girl with a funny face. "That's cute." She said casually while getting up and comparing her height with herself.

"What the-..." The blonde girl stood there dumbfounded. You don't just ignore a girl like that! Not when you're being scolded!

"Definitively, you're shorter than Miku-chan." Luka nodded her head satisfied with her discover. _There's no way I can be scared by such a little thing like you! Muahahahaha!_

The cheeks of the called Neru reddened and her expression could be compared to one of a demon. A little demon. But scary nonetheless.

The girl stomp on the ground. "Listen to me and remember my name! I'm Neru Akita, got it?" Luka nodded interested while sitting again. _This girls has caught my curiosity (she's cute), maybe a tad bad-tempered but for some reason she reminds me of a chihuahua... Although I don't like how she seems to treat Miku-chan, if my cute president doesn't mind me neither._ "And you must show respect to your senpais! That's it, my girlfriend Haku Yowane over there!" She pointed at her and the white-haired girl shrunk in her place not really liking the fact that she was being the center of attention. Luka's eyes widened at the revelation. "If I ever see you again treating Haku lik- HEY! Stop getting all lovey-dovey in front of me!" The yellow rage added at seeing Luka hugging Miku, her hands around her waist and her chin on her shoulder.

_Lovey what? What does she mean- Ah. Uh... My hands and body have moved without me telling them to. Although Miku-chi doesn't seem to be bother about this~ Oh, well, it also had felt too natural so thus might mean that it was the correct thing to do._

"You don't do that when someone is talking to you! HEY! DON'T JUST IGNORE ME AND TIGHTEN YOUR HUG!" She commented when Luka began to give the other president a bear hug. The tealette giggled while leaning on her. "YOU TWO-!"

"Ne, Neru-chan? Wanna go out this weekend? I've heard that it has been opened a new electronic shop with the last technologies and I don't know what more. Anyway, I'm sure you would like it!" Miku interrupted her -again- with a smile on her face.

"Agh! Stop talking over me!" Neru stared at Miku pouting.

"Saturday at half past five, at your house." She replied looking at other way with her arms crossed. Miku and Haku giggled at the girl's actions. "Hey! Don't distract me! I was-! With this woman-! Agh!" She messed her hair out.

"You know, she gets all this nervous when she is a great amount of time without using her phone." She whispered to Luka who was looking amazed at the girl who was now crouching down and having some kind of anxiety attack. _Are you sure is only that?_

Haku was immediately by her side, looking for Neru's phone and mumbling something like: 'I knew this was a very bad idea'. Sadly, in the state her girlfriend was in she couldn't really get close enough to look for her phone so she was to resign herself to give her her own. It wasn't like she didn't like Neru having it, what it's more, she loved her and trusted her with all her soul, it's just... She had had some little problems when she tweeted bad things about others when in reality was her girlfriend. Of course, she didn't manage to explain it well, but for that was her girlfriend and her group of -bullies- friends who solve everything. Still, it was always a bother to delete and remove everything her girlfriend has written in all the social networks.

Neru seemed to adopt the initial stoic personality that Luka had first met. Haku sighed while hugging her and asking her for never doing that again. The blond didn't replied but seemed to be very concentrated on whatever she was doing.

"She's my classmate, and I am very fond of her." Miku explained to Luka as Haku left the house with Neru.

"Miku-san, Luka-san, please tell Aria-san and Lily that we're going away, okay?" She told them receiving a nod from Miku.

"Actually, she was one of the first people who talked to me when I was very shy." Luka couldn't help but feel her heart beat harder when she saw the smile Miku was showing her. _Although you're still shy. _"I remember it as if it were yesterday, I think we were 8."

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey, you!" A little girl with long blond hair tied on a side ponytail called a girl with short teal hair who was hugging a stuffed toy tightly. "The one with strange color hair!"

"M-Mmh?" She asked scared and shrinking.

"Do you have twitter, facebook, friendster or something like that?" She asked shortly while playing with her phone.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"What good memories." Luka kept that smile she had when Miku told her how much she appreciated Neru.

_I think I'm not catching were does she see the affection there but... Well, she's happy. Anyway, how does and eight year old kid have a mobile phone of last generation? Really, what rich people could do... Miku-chan has said that she was a classmate... Okay, so I suppose her parents gave her a mobile phone and she became an addicted to it at a short age. I don't know if find it amusing or pitiful._

Luka wanted to ask how did they meet Haku, because she was quite shocked to know she had a girlfriend, and more, a girlfriend that was enrolled in the same school as Miku. But the look on the girl told her not to and instead moved her eyes to whatever she was looking at. It was the TV. Wait, who has turned it on?

She fixed her eyes on the dark-haired woman that was sitting on the armchair with her feet on the table. _Hey!_ Also, she was eating some snacks, that were Luka's because she could difference that brand everywhere, it was her favorite.

"YOU!" Luka stood up. "What do you think you are doing?" She stopped in front of her so she couldn't watch the TV. She also took the snack which were by now finished. Luka frowned. "Don't act like if this were to be your house!" _Not only they have mental problems but now are bad-mannered._

"But it is."

_What's wrong with this woman?_ Luka made a funny face while staring at her. "No, it isn't."_ Why do I have the feeling that this conversation will turn into a childish one._

"Yes it is." The pink-haired woman wanted to face-palm.

"Look, do I see your surname on the plate out there? No. Do I see your name on either of the belongings inside here? No. Do I even know you? No." She smirked thinking she had made herself clear. She wasn't usually this sharp with people she has just met, but hey! This one was getting on her nerves.

The dark-haired woman frowned and the look on her eyes became intense. Luka almost felt intimidated, almost.

"But I **am** you." The sincerity on her voice told Luka that she was being serious and that that woman really believed in that.

"... What?" Was the president's intelligent reply.

"I am a bad copy of you, but a copy of you after all." _This woman is starting to creep me out..._ "You could say... I am the hermaphrodite bad black cool copy of you." The woman nodded to her own sentence. She was so right.

Luka stepped back. _What's with this woman?_

"By the way, where is your room? I want to take a nap." She told her casually.

_Dammit, I just have to meet more and more strange people. It also feels like if I have some kind of magnet._ Her eyes turned to Miku who was looking at their exchange. _Maybe, she is the **one** with the magnet. And my problem to want to be with her. That's my luck. Anyway, didn't she just say _"Hermaphrodite?" Luka looked at her between bewildered and curious.

"Yep. I can show you if you want." She said as she began to unbutton her trousers.

"NO, THANK YOU!" Luka stopped her before she could do anything. _Perfect, the least I need now is some mad tomboy getting naked in my house._ The pinkette glanced at her tealette friend who was busy laughing at some joke that was made on the TV. _I need support here!_

"Oh, c'mon. I'm sure you do have one too." The woman stopped herself from unbuttoning her pants but instead directed her hand to Luka's crotch.

The president put her hands in front of her important parts feeling really uncomfortable and crept out in these kind of situations. "I'm telling you that I don't know you!" She cried succeeding in attracting Miku's attention but not in making that dark-haired woman leave her alone.

"Look at you~ So cute~" Her tone changed to a sultry one. _I'm going to be raped! I just knew it! And in my own house, in front of Miku and with my mother just in the yard doing God knows what!_ "I. Just. Want. To. Rape. You." _I KNEW IT!_

"Ruko-senpai." Suddenly, Miku called her calmly. She was patting her lap, indicating her to get closer. Ruko didn't complain and just laid her head on her lap while kneeling. _What the-?_ She began to caress her head as said girl purred.

Luka frowned and Miku misunderstood that frown full of jealousy with a one full of questions. "This is Ruko Yokune-senpai, Lily-senpai's classmate. She's a bit odd" _Really? I haven't noticed. _"but she's a good person. Yet she always gets into fight with Seeu. You see, she likes to be petted -like I am doing now- and to sleep; two things that Seeu, as my cat, has the right to have." _… I don't know if it is a right but... I think I am not understanding a thing. _Miku continued when she saw Luka's poker face. That must be her 'I am listening' face... "She even one day offered to me that she could be my dog but I had to refuse! She was a human after all! She couldn't be my pet." _What... But Seeu the human cat is also... Oh, gosh... To what extent does your naivety reach?_, inner Luka buried her face in her hands.

"Ruko-senpai." Miku called again with a soft voice. Luka smiled,_ such a cute girl~! _Ruko opened her eyes and looked at her. "Get outta here before I call IA. You have been nothing but a bother to Luka-chan." The tone and expression she was using didn't match the threat that was present in what she has just said.

_M-Miku-chan? What th-? Has she just said-? Oh... I-Is she protecting me? Aw~... With every little thing you do my love for you increases!_

_I can't believe it..., but I think that badass cold Miku looks very sexy~ Imagine her using those words with you, Luka~_

…

_Now I am becoming masochist._ Inner Luka sighed at her own reflections. She glanced Miku. _Maybe, if it's she the sadist I wouldn't mind at all... Maybe._ She blushed even though she wasn't really denying what she was thinking.

Ruko stared at her some seconds before Miku repeated. "Out. Of. Here." This time, the voice was really pretty menacing.

However, Ruko lifted her head and looked from Miku to Luka and from Luka to Miku some time. Then, something seemed to light in her head. "I know! You want some precious delicious time alone with her, don't you?" She asked Miku. "Oh~ How I wish someone to want to be with me like you do to my other self~" _What?_ "Yet, I thought you were with Lily. Well, whatever, I will not bother you again~" She said as she stood up.

The short president grabbed her forearm before she could take a step. "Don't ever try to touch her indecently again." Ah. It seemed that Miku was paying more attention to her than Luka expected. She reddened even more, not really knowing why. _I'm just being defended by her. Something normal between friends. I don't know why it gets me so worked up._

Ruko nodded happily. "So even Miku-tan can be such a knight when she is in love~" She commented before going out and, probably, taking a nap somewhere luckily far away from Luka.

The pinkette was going to say thanks to Miku for making her go out of her house when she saw her blushing furiously while trying to concentrate on the TV. Trying because she could see that Miku was looking at her out the corner of her eyes. She approached the little girl and gave her a little kiss on the head saying a 'thank you'. Miku blushed even more and mumbled something like 'you're welcome'.

Pleased with herself, Luka went to the kitchen to grab something to drink and also see what was Aria into.

Aria was there, still speaking on the phone but her eyes were on something, like if she were watching someone like a hawk watching its prey. And she was in all her right to do so since Tei Sukone, Luka's senpai and auto-proclaimed arch enemy of Miku, was in front of her refrigerator taking some things out. Luka got closer and saw what she was doing.

Stealing cucumbers.

…

"Mmh... This one doesn't seem to be big enough but I think it could be used for foreplay..." Her senpai thought out loud as she laid that one on her right side, on her left side she had some cucumbers that might be the small ones.

_F-Fore... Foreplay?_ Luka's face slowly transformed into one of pure horror. _WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT! THOSE THOUGHTS ARE FORBIDDEN IN THIS HOUSE! (Except mines) AHHH! MY LITTLE CUTE MIKU IS SURROUNDED BY PERVERSE PEOPLE WHO WANT TO CORRUPT HER INNOCENT LITTLE MIND!_

Her face suddenly became serious. She wasn't going to let _that_ be inside her house using the cucumbers Mother Nature created for food as a sex toy. She cracked her her hands. Nobody gets away from puritanical Luka mode.

Yet, before she could do anything, IA had finished talking and putting another plastic gloves on her already gloved hands and taking Tei by the collar.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" The white-haired woman asked trying to attack her captor. However, the captor just opened the window and with a strength that Luka have never seen, threw the girl out of the house. Said girl cried, fell, and made a strange noise.

"Please, refrain from showing your _disgusting_ face again in Ojou-sama and I's presence." She told her calmly. Then, she closed the window, and with a plastic bag that she put out from her pocket began to take the cucumbers away. "I can't believe such a _disrespectful nauseating_ act and thoughts could be happen right in front of me." She whispered angrily.

Luka felt like she wanted to cry. Someone that shared her puritan ideology! Well, actually it wasn't like if she were to be a complete puritan (just talk to inner Luka), but those kind of thoughts should be kept just in the mind and in the privacy. Not in a kitchen of a person you don't even gaze to because you talk bad about one of her friends. And less when you're taking about that person's vegetables to... Brr... Luka shivered just thinking about it.

"Aria-san, what are you going to do with that." Luka asked. Not that she was complaining about her retrieving her cucumbers, but she had to make sure so tomorrow her mother could go to the grocery without forgetting anything (she really _hated_ forgetting something and then having to return the next day).

"This? I'm going to burn it, just like Ojou-sama's clothes. Although this time I don't have a campfire next to me so I suppose I'll just wait till I get home." She told her with a neutral tone. "This is all full of bacterias and parasites."

_When she isn't protecting Miku-chan she seems like a good person and all. However, did she really burn Miku-chan's clothes? That would explain why she didn't have them with her. Yeah, right. They can afford to waste all those clothes... I sometimes forget the great difference between Miku-chan and I. I want to cry..._

The sound of a horn alerted them. "It looks like the car has arrived. I'm going to put these in the trunk and then I'll come to take Ojou-sama." She told to Luka as she began to walk with the arm that was holding the 'trash' as far away of her as she could reach (arm length).

The pinkette nodded following her, although she first took a soft drink from the fridge.

"IA~ What has taken you so long~" Miku asked as they entered the living room, the bodyguard ignoring her. "IA~!" The girl pouted at being ignored and crossed her arms. Luka giggled at that behavior, she had already noticed that Miku was always surrounded by people but she didn't expect her to like the attention that much. Maybe she just liked the attention of certain people. The thought made Luka blush.

Luka stood in front of Miku, looking at her. "So... You have to go." She stated with a smile on her face, even when she didn't want her to go yet.

"Yeah... It looks like that." She glanced behind her, frowning when she noticed the curtains covering the window.

This conversation was followed by an uncomfortable silence in which nobody knew what to say.

_Luka! Didn't you want to confess to her? Do it now before it gets too late!_ She bit her lip. _Luka! Don't get your nervous get you! Come on, you have faced things worse than this! _She opened her mouth but no words came out, finally having dawn on her what she has wanted to do and say. Right now, it didn't seem like that good of an idea, not because she didn't like it but because she didn't know where did she find the courage to do it. _LUKA! WAKE UP! SHE'S HERE! TAKE HER AND DON'T LET HER GO! I mean, hold her. Yeah, that. _Luka wanted to cry, even her own mind betrayed her.

"Ojou-sama." Aria came back ending Luka's mind rambling, but also ruining her last opportunity of the day. "We must go." She added and took her bridal-style.

Luka followed them as she tried not to look into Miku's eyes. _For some reason, I feel disappointed..._ She could feel the tealette's stare and it wasn't making her feel any better. _Damn... It's like I'm forgetting something and I'm not going to feel comfortable until I finish that something..._ When they went to the entrance, Aria said to Luka that this night she will send someone to repair it.

Luka sweat-dropped imagining someone at night in front of her door and that _damn_ old lady passing by and calling the police, again. Yet, that was better than letting the door like that, she didn't want to think what would happen. It wasn't like this neighborhood had thieves or something, but prevention is better than cure, right?

Then, they stopped when they saw the others (Luka's mother, Miki, Kaito and Lily). Miku called Lily -_I hate her!_- but she didn't pay her any attention. What were they doing all sitting and kneeling making a circle? Luka approached.

"Oh~ You'll see now! I use the effect of the Time Wizard! I call heads!" Lily tossed the coin grunting when Kimiko had it right. "Aha! Now all your monsters are destroyed! Now for the final! I sacrifice the Dark Magician to invoke the Dark Sage!" She exclaimed triumphant.

"No way! You have that card!? I'm so dead!" She declared pretending to faint.

"Now attack, Dark Sage!" Kimiko knew she was winning so she smiled victoriously.

"But...!" Lily interrupted, this time with a smile on her face. "Trap card." She turned one of the cards she had on that strange board Luka didn't understand. _What is this odd game they are playing?_

"NO!" Kimiko cried desperately. "I haven't set any card on the Spell & Trap Card Zone! I have already used them!"

"Well, well... In that case... You have 1100 life points and I have just provoked a damage of... Oops, your monster has an attack of 2800 points. Do the maths." Lily replied cockily. _I'm... Not getting anything they are saying._

" , you are so cool!" Miki said to her with eyes filled with admiration.

"Of course!" She said while putting her arm around Miki's shoulders and kissing her head. Also, she had a smirk on her face as she enjoyed the sight before her: Kimiko crumbling.

"Yeah! Lily you are so-" Kaito stopped talking when he saw the stoic expression in Lily's face as he talked to her. She hugged Miki tighter, her eyes not leaving him. "Er..."

"Why are you here again? Wait, since when have you been here?" Miki chuckled as the blonde's face began to transform into one of utter confusion. _Why..., do I have the feeling that that chuckle has some kind of evil intentions in it?_

"B-But I was here with you all the time-" He tried to explain himself but was cut by Lily.

"You know? I don't care. It's not like your presence would make any difference, just spoil the view. But I have everything to look at right here." She turned to Miki clearly flirting with her.

"Oh, Lily-chan-" Miki was interrupted by Miku.

"Lily-senpai, we're going. Do you want us to take you home?" A vein throbbed on Miki's face as Lily's attention was directed now to Miku.

"Okay! I've finished here already." She chirped happily as she stood up. Miki standing with her, this time touching her arm. Lily looked at her pitifully. "I'll call you later, okay?" The red-haired girl nodded while her eyes began to spark.

"I demand a return match!" Kimiko faced her indignantly. "Sure, sure." Lily winked at her. _Just how did they end up playing cards?_

"Then it's settled. Come here whenever you want." Luka's mother showed a gentle smile. _DON'T TELL HER THAT!_ "I'm going to do some cookies and get some drinks. You're going to stay, right? Kaito, Miki?" She asked calmly as she made her way towards the kitchen. "By the way, I want this door repaired." She commented to Luka in a menacing tone.

The pink-haired gulped. _Why do I have to be to one repairing it? It was that Aria woman who did it! Don't look at me like that!_ "Yes, mother." She replied as she followed the three to the limousine that looked entirely out of place in her neighborhood.

Aria let Miku in the back seat with the door open as she went to talk to the driver. Lily was behind, having to say something to Luka's friends. The pinkette just stood next to Miku, shrugging her shoulders when the tealette looked at her expectantly.

"... Happy Valentine's Day, Luka-chan." The younger one was the first to break the silence.

The pinkette blushed and looked at another direction. _LUKA! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE THE THINGS LIKE THAT! AFTER ALL SHE HAS DONE FOR YOU! YOU CAN DO IT!_ "Miku." She called with her face filled with determination.

The other president shrunk but Luka knew her eyes were on her. The moment their looks met, she didn't know what she wanted to say, words already forgotten. She opened her mouth to say something, sadly she could only babble stupidly. _Get a grip, Luka!_ Miku bit her lip trying to stifle her chuckle. Of course, that didn't help the taller girl since she was now more paralyzed than before.

"So... You finished?" She heard from behind and realized Lily had an arm around her shoulder.

"We're going." Aria said as she entered the car, in the front seat not before sending a glance to both Luka and Lily. "Eh? _Animal_? When did you enter and why are you taking a nap on _my_ sit? Where's the cat carrier?" That and more sounds could be heard inside the car in the front seats. Luka laughed a little nervously.

"Miki and I are going to a date next week." The blond woman said, still standing next to Luka. "I was wondering..., maybe you two could come too." She added neutrally.

The pink-haired woman was flabbergasted. "Me too?"

"Of course, that's what I said dummy." Luka stared at Lily who had seemed to find something very interesting at the end of the street.

"We would love too!" Miku exclaimed like a excited kid. "Just like a double date, right?"

The pinkette touched her chest feeling an invisible arrow pierce her.

"That's the idea..." Lily mumbled and for a moment, Luka noticed eyes moving glancing behind her, to where Miki and Kaito stood. "Now move a little, I want to sit." She ordered to Miku, oddly not being as gentle as usual. The moment she was completely sit and the door was closed Luka could see the tealette hugging Lily and waving goodbye at them.

Miki stood next to her and waved at them seeing Luka was still stupefied.

"What was that?" The president asked to her friend once she regained the capacity to think again.

The shorter one shrugged and punched Luka's arm lightly. "We bros have to help each other!" She grinned and hopped to the house, not before saying to Luka that she was useless without her.

The president smiled rubbing the back of her head. _I can't believe I thought bad of this little cherry. I wonder how did she manage to convince Lily to let me be Miku-chan's partner, wasn't she the jealous type? Although I can't keep on letting people intervene when I don't know what to do. There must be some kind of way to express myself to Miku-chan without making a fool of myself..._

"Luka..." Kaito moaned pitifully, calling her. "I don't know what to do~! One thing is having my Goddess Lily-sama ignoring me but another completely different is to have Miki as a rival~ Haven't you seen it? She's a demon, a _demon_ I'm telling you! The devil himself! Did you know? She has a date with her next week! How am I supposed to win against that? My possibilities with Lily are less than 25% and the enemy's level is over 80. Gosh, I don't even have any potions left, what do I do?"

Luka frowned, she supposed that that was his way of saying he was scared of Miki and he didn't have any plans left, if he had anything planned to begin with.

"Unless..." His bangs covered his eyes and the tone he adopted didn't pleased Luka. ", you helped me." Suddenly, she was being desperately grabbed by the arms. "Yes, that's it! Miki has obliged Lily to invite you to their date, right? Do something! I mean, I like Miki and all but... I'll do whatever you want me to do in return! Whatever! From making you homework to give you all my money! I-"

"Wait a moment." Luka interrupted him with her hands in front of her. "What's with you and that obsession? Just let it be, you'll have your opportunities."

"Opportunities!? What are you talking about! She didn't even acknowledged me! She's so obsessed with cute little girls~" He commented with hatred. _Look who's talking..._ " She looks like a perverted old man! She could do better than that!" _She's rich and without a care in the world. I think she's doing pretty good there._ "She must be with someone worthy!" _Well, Miki is quite the catch._ "Someone like **me**!" _… Where is the hidden camera?_ "Don't you think so?"

Seconds passed as Luka looked at her nails. She frowned seeing she will have to file them to make them even. Also, she might as well paint them.

"Luka?" His smug expression turned to one filled with bewilderment.

"Oh, right! I should ask Miki what is she going to wear. Now that I thought about it, it would be my first double date even thought my date isn't my..., well, lover." Luka blushed as images of her and Miku crossed her mind, all of them filled with hearts and love.

"I'm going to puke." Kaito said as his president's thoughts were so strong that were manifested in the air. The images seemed to have been taken out of some cheesy lovey dovey kind of movie.

Luka silently slipped through the door and Kaito was left outside. Cold air passed, the streets were empty and he was all alone. "What's with girls and them ignoring me?" He frowned. "I knew I should have swung the other way. That's right! I was surrounded by women and I didn't take advantage of the situation! Something is completely wrong with me."

* * *

><p>… <strong>I don't know what to do about Kaito. I want him to find love but... Oh, well, whatever! =)<strong>


End file.
